Kitty Trouble
by Dark-Catgirl94
Summary: Begleitet Tom und Harry, während sie durch die Mühen der Schwangerschaft gehen. Wutanfälle, seltsames Essen und Geheimnisse folgen. Fortsetzung zu Kitty Love. TM/HP MPREG
1. Chapter 1

Titel: Kitty Trouble

Autor: phoenixmaiden13

Link zum Original: /s/4328806/1/Kitty-Trouble

Disclaimer: Alle hier erwänten Personen sind Eigentum von JKRowling und phoenixmaiden13. Ich übersetzt die Geschichte nur.

* * *

**Kapitel 1:**

_Lieber Ron, liebe Hermine,_

_Wie geht es euch? Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht geschrieben habe. Ich war sehr beschäftigt. Nun, ich schreibe jetzt und ich habe euch so viel zu erzählen. Ich habe Tom von unserem Kitten erzählt und ich hatte Recht. Er ist ekstatisch! Ich hättet ihn sehen sollen; er war total geschockt, als ich es ihm gesagt habe. Ich hatte ein wenig Angst, als ich es ihm gesagt habe; er war für eine ganze Weile still. Aber das ist einen Monat her. Ihr solltet mich jetzt sehen; Langsam sieht man es mir an! In ein paar Monaten wird es hart werden zu gehen. Ich frage mich, wie ich die Treppen hoch kommen soll. Ich vermute, ich lasse Tom mich einfach tragen. Wir haben alles darauf vorbereitet, dass Kitten kommt. Sein Schlafzimmer wird mit unserem verbunden sein, damit wir hin und her gehen können. Wir haben es noch nicht dekoriert, weil wir noch nicht wissen, was es ist. Es ist noch zu früh, um das zu sagen._

_Tom ist zu einem Bücherladen gegangen und hat einen ganzen Haufen Bücher darüber gekauft, wie man sich um ein Baby kümmert und Schwangerschaften und all das. Er ist seitdem nonstop am lesen. Tom ist so ein Bücherwurm, aber er versucht sich nur vorzubereiten. Ich denke es ist süß._

_Heute kommt ein Heiler, um nach mir zu sehen. Ich bin nervös. Er wird nach meinem Kitten sehen. Ich habe immer noch ein paar Stunden zu warten, also habe ich beschlossen euch zu schreiben. Der Heiler soll ein alter Bekannter aus Toms Schulzeit sein. Die Art, wie er über ihn geredet hat, schien mehr nach einem Freund, aber Tom hat das bestritten. Hat gesagt, dass er keine Freunde gehabt hätte, dass er nur jemand war, der die Selben Ideale wie er gehabt hatte und ich geholfen hatte, wenn er verletzt war oder so was. Aber er ist kein Todesser; es wäre nicht gut, wenn jemand herausfinden würde, dass einer von Voldemorts Anhängern im St. Mungos arbeitet. Ich habe gesagt, er war ein Freund, aber er sagte nein. Es ging für eine ganze Weile hin und her; Ich habe natürlich gewonnen. Das lag vielleicht daran, dass ich ihn angeschrien habe und dann angefangen habe zu weinen; das hat ihn den Mund halten lassen. Nach Toms Büchern spielen meine Hormone verrückt, weil ich immer wieder ganz plötzlich weine und schreie und lache. Ich habe sogar einen von Toms Todessern geschlagen, weil er mir den Weg versperrt hat. Unnötig zu sagen, dass alle Todesser jetzt aufpassen, mir aus dem Weg zu gehen. Es ist echt lustig._

_Jedenfalls, ja der Heiler kommt. Ich habe seinen Namen vergessen. Heiler Mitchel, glaube ich. Ich frage mich, was er über mich denken wird. Ich meine, ich bin zum Teil Katze, ich bin schwanger und männlich. Kein besonders normaler Patient. Aber Tom sagt, dass er über meinen Zustand bescheid weiß, also wird es vielleicht nicht ganz so ein großer Schock werden. Er wird für den Rest meiner Schwangerschaft mein Heiler sein, weil Tom ihm vertraut. Schwer zu glauben, ich weiß, aber es ist wahr._

_Also, wie geht es allen? Sagt ihnen, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen sollen. Tom kümmert sich gut um mich. Er verwöhnt mich bis zum geht nicht mehr. Er hat mir meine eigene Videospiel Konsole gekauft! Ich habe ihn vorher schon dazu gebracht, einen Fernseher zu kaufen, der im Spielzimmer ist, weil mir an einem Tag langweilig war und ich nach einem gefragt habe und er hat es getan. Und an einem anderen Tag habe ich ihm gesagt, dass ich etwas habe möchte um mich zu beschäftigen. Dudley hat diese Videospiele immer und die haben so lustig ausgesehen, aber ich habe nie spielen dürfen. Also hat er mir eine Game Cube und eine Wii inklusive einen ganzen Haufen Spiele gekauft. Muggel Geräte im Haus des Dunklen Lords. Wie lustig ist das? Ich weiß nicht, wie er das Geld dafür bekommen hat, aber es ist mir auch egal. Ich bin glücklich. Ich Tom sogar ab und zu dazu bekommen mit mir zu spielen. Er wird immer frustriert, weil er immer verliert, es ist süß. aber ich verliere auch, weil ich noch nicht weiß, wofür die ganzen Knöpfe sind. Ray spielt auch mit mir. Ray ist mein Aufseher, wenn Tom beschäftigt ist und nicht nach mir sehen kann. Es ist einer der niederen Todesser, aber er ist loyal und sehr nett. Er tut alles, was ich will. Er würde sich wahrscheinlich auf dem Kopf stellen, wenn ich fragen würde._

_Ich hoffe ihr habt nicht zu viel Ärger dafür bekommen, dass ihr mir geholfen habt. War Dumbledore böse? Er war wahrscheinlich ein wenig, obwohl er wahrscheinlich eher schockiert von Toms Benehmen war. So wie wahrscheinlich alle anderen. Ich hasse es, alle zu betrügen, aber Ich musste es tun, für mich und mein Kitten. Ich hoffe, Remus vergibt mir. Und sagt Madame Pomfrey, dass es mir leid tut, dass ich sie geschockt habe._

_Oh! Tom kommt herein. Er sagt Hi. Nun, er hat nicht wirklich hi gesagt, es war mehr ein Grunzen. Aber das ist, wie er hallo sagt. Ich fasle, nicht wahr? Tut mir leid, Tom macht mich immer flatterhaft. Jetzt liest er über meine Schulter mit. Geh weg Tom, ich schreibe. Au! Er hat mein Ohr gebissen! Hör auf. Es ... tut mir leid! Ich wurde abgelenkt. Tom sagt, Heiler Mitchel kommt in ein paar Minuten. Wow! Zeit vergeht wirklich schnell wenn ... egal. Ich hoffe euch geht es allen gut! Bitte schreibt mir zurück und benutzt Hedwig. Sie wird mich finden. Bye!_

Harry


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2:**

Harry Potter beobachtete den eleganten Uhu dabei, wie er aus dem Fenster flog, bis er ihn nicht länger sehen konnte. Er legte seine Hand auf seinen leicht gerundeten Bauch. Drei Monate und man begann es ihm anzusehen, bald würde es mehr als offensichtlich sein. Harry konnte es gar nicht erwarten, dass sein Kitten kam. Er war aufgeregt und nervös zur gleichen Zeit, was manchmal nicht gut zusammen passte und ihn sich krank fühlen lies. Aber am Ende würde sich gelohnt haben. Er würde eine Familie haben.  
Arme umschlangen ihn und zogen ihn näher gegen eine harte Brust. Harry lächelte hoch zu seinem Lover, Tom Riddle und lehnte sich mit einem Seufzen zurück gegen ihn.  
„Bist du fertig?", fragte Tom, seine weichen flauschigen Ohren küssend.  
„Ja. Ich bin fertig. Ist der Heiler schon hier?"  
„In ein paar Minuten", sagte Tom und ging zur Tür, Harry bei der Hand nehmend.  
„Ich bin nervös."  
„Warum? Er wird dich nur durchchecken."  
„Ich weiß, trotzdem…"  
Tom lächelte. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Alles wird in Ordnung sein."  
Harry nickte und ging die Treppe runter, ins Wohnzimmer um zu warten. Zwei Minuten später glühte Kamin auf und ein Mann in der Mitte seiner sechziger in grünen Roben trat heraus. Harry fragte sich ob Tom auch so aussehen würde, wenn er sein Aussehen nicht verändert hätte. Tom stand auf um ihn zu begrüßen und Harry stand zögerlich hinter ihm, als er den Heiler beobachtete, wie er den Staub von seiner Kleidung klopfte.  
Der Heiler schaute und starrte Tom mit warmen braunen Augen an. „Tom?"  
Tom warf ihm einen Blick zu, nickte aber. Niemandem war es erlaubt, ihn bei seinem Geburtsnahmen zu nennen, ausgenommen Harry.  
„Merlin! Du siehst gut aus."  
„Es ist schön dich zu sehen, Albert", sagte Tom trocken, seine Hand schüttelnd.  
Albert gluckste. „Nun, dass letzte Mal, als ich dich gesehen habe, warst du schuppig und hattest keine Nase."  
Tom erstarrte und Harry versuchte ein Lachen in seiner Hand zu ersticken, es gelang ihm nicht.  
Der Heiler drehte sich zu ihm. „Ah. Du musst Harry sein."  
Harry nickte und versteckte sich unbewusst hinter Tom. Tom lächelte leicht und legte eine Hand auf seinen Hinterkopf und schob ihn vorwärts. „Du müsst nicht schüchtern sein. Das ist Heiler Albert Mitchel. Albert, das ist Harry Potter."  
„Hi", sagte Harry sachte.  
„Hallo Harry. Es ist nett sich kennen zu lernen." Albert schaute mit dem berühmten Slytheringrinsen zu Tom. „Ich vermute, es ist wahr, was die Zeitungen sagen. Der Dunkle Lord hat den berüchtigten Jungen-der-lebt entführt."  
Harry zog seine Nase kraus, wegen des Titels. „Etwas in der Art.", sagte Tom, Harrys Ohren streichelnd.  
Der Heiler richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf Harry und begutachtete ihn von oben bis oben. „Du bist wirklich bemerkenswert." Harry flickte seinen Schwanz und legte der Kopf verwirrt zur Seite. „Du bist zum Teil Katzen und schwanger obendrein. Ich habe noch nie von etwas derartigem gehört."  
„Ich habe dir die Details geschrieben, wie es passiert ist.", sagte Tom.  
„Ja, ja, ich habe es gelesen. Aber trotzdem…", der Heiler streckte die Hand aus, um Harrys Ohren zu berühren, aber Harry wich zurück und zischte ihn an, dann vergrub er sein Gesicht an Toms Brust.  
Alber wich zurück und hob eine Augenbraue. Tom seufzte und zog Harry nah an sich. „Es ist okay", flüsterte er in sein Ohr und ließ ihn gehen. Harry schaute rüber zu dem Heiler, der lächelte und dann hoch zu Tom. Der nickte und Harry ließ ihn widerwillig los und ging zögerlich vor.  
„Es ist okay. Ich werde dir nicht weh tun", sagte Albert. „Tom würde mich sowieso nicht lassen. Er würde mir wahrscheinlich vorher meinen Kopf abreißen."  
Harry lächelte bei dem Gedanken und erlaubte der fremden Hand seine Ohren zu berühren. Der Heiler strich mit seiner Hand durch sein Haar und begutachtete, wie seine Ohren mit seinem Kopf verbunden waren; bewegte sie vor und zurück. Er murmelte zu sich selbst und brummte: „Interessant", jedes Mal, wenn die Ohren sich von selbst bewegten. Dann ging er um Harry herum und hob sein Shirt hoch um seinen Schwanz zu sehen, Harry wirbelte schnell herum und grollte ihn warnend an.  
Albert hob seine Hände hoch. „Tut mir leid. Ich werde nur gucken, wenn das okay ist."  
Harry beobachtete ihn vorsichtig und schaute zu Tom, der amüsiert von der Couch aus zusah. Er schaute argwöhnisch zurück zu dem Heiler und drehte sich wieder um.  
Albert ging vorsichtig vorwärts und berührte den Schwanz, der leicht zuckte. Er fuhr mit der Hand die ganze Länge nach, bis er dahin kam, wo er aus Harrys Körper, an seinem Steißbein, wuchs. Er ging zurück und strich über sein Kinn. „Bemerkenswert." Er hob Harrys Kinn und schaute in seine Augen. Weg waren die schlitzartigen Pupillen, die er vorher gesehen hatte und kam zu dem Schluss, dass sie sich nur veränderten, wenn er wütend war.  
Er drehte Harrys Gesicht hierhin und dorthin, lächelte ihn an und streichelte sein Ohren. „Du hast wirklich einen hübschen geangelt Tom."  
Harry errötete vor Verlegenheit und schaute auf den Boden. „Das habe ich zweifellos.", antwortete Tom.  
Albert gluckste. „Bist du gesund?" Harry nickte. „Gut. Nun möchte ich, dass du dich hinlegst. Die Couch ist okay."  
„Okay.", sagte Harry und lehnte sich wieder in Toms Arme und kuschelte sich hinein, atmete seinen Geruch ein. Dann ließ er ihn los und legte sich auf die Couch, mit dem Kopf auf Toms Schoß.  
„Ich sehe, dass er bereits ein paar Anzeichen zeigt."  
Tom schaute auf. „Welche Anzeichen?"  
„Ich habe mir ein wenig Zeit genommen etwas über Katzenschwangerschaften nachzulesen, um zu sehen, wo ich rein gerate. Übermäßige Anhänglichkeit ist eines von ihnen."  
„Übermäßige Anhänglichkeit, huh?" Tom schaute runter und sah in anbetende, grüne Augen. Harry schnurrte sanft aus seiner liegenden Position.  
„Okay Harry, halt still", sagte der Heiler, hob seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Harrys Bauch.  
Harry zitterte leicht, als sein Bauch zu glühen begann und Tom streichelte sanft seine Ohren, um ihn zu beruhigen.  
„Nun. Es ist zweifellos hier drin."  
„Wirklich?", fragte Harry.  
„Ja", sagte Albert, sprach einen weiteren Zauberspruch und eine Projektion erschien um zu zeigen, was in Harrys Bauch war. „Es ist genau hier", sagte er, darauf zeigend.  
Harry lehnte sich zurück und Tom nahm seine Hand und drückte sie zärtlich. „Es ist so ... klein", sagte Tom ehrfürchtig.  
„Es wächst immer noch. Ausgehend von dem, was ihr mir gesagt habt, bis du ungefähr im dritten Monat. Es wird in der nächsten Zeit noch viel größer werden."  
„Heiler Mitchel?", fragte Harry und beobachtete die Projektion.  
„Bitte. Nenn mich Albert. Wir werden uns in den nächsten Monaten noch sehr gut kennen lernen."  
„Albert?" Harry dachte für einen Moment nach. „Kann ich dich Allie nennen?"  
Albert gluckste. „Wenn du unbedingt willst."  
„Okay." Harry schaute runter auf seinen Bauch. „Hat es Ohren, so wie ich?"  
Albert schaute auf die Projektion. „Es ist noch zu früh, um das zu sagen. Aber es ist möglich."  
Harry lächelte und drückte Toms Hand. „Siehst du es Tom? Hast du unser Kitten gesehen?"  
„Ich sehe es", flüsterte Tom und küsste Harrys Hand. „Ich kann es sehen."

**xxx**

Über eine halbe Stunde untersuchte Heiler Mitchel Harry, um sicher zu gehen, dass er und das Baby wirklich gesund waren. Harry schlief mittendrin ein, da es schon nach seiner Mittagsschlafzeit war und er müde war, doch der Heiler fuhr einfach mit seinen Tests fort. Endlich war er fertig und senkte seinen Zauberstab.  
„So, alles ist in Ordnung. Seine Vitalfunktionen sind normal, sein Immunsystem hat sich bereits darauf eingestellt und das Baby ist gesund und auf dem richtigen Weg.", sagte Albert und setzte sich mit einem Seufzen in einen Stuhl und orderte etwas zu Trinken bei einem Hauselfen.  
„Gut", sagte Tom, seine Finger durch Harrys Haar streichend.  
Albert lächelte leicht. „Du hast dich verändert."  
Tom schaute hoch. „Habe ich?"  
„Ja. Sehr sogar. Ich habe dich noch nie so ... liebevoll gesehen."  
Tom hörte kurz auf Harrys Haare zu streicheln, dann fuhr er fort und brummte zustimmend.  
„Du warst immer so machthungrig, als wir in der Schule waren. Hast immer nach einem Weg gesucht, stärker zu werden und deine kleine Gruppe von Anhängern zusammenzustellen. Jetzt scheint es so, als wäre das, dass am weitesten entfernteste in deinen Gedanken."  
„Ist es", antwortete Tom und zog Harry auf seinen Schoß. Harry legte seinen Kopf auf seine Brust und schnurrte glücklich, schlief aber weiter. „Harry ist jetzt meine Welt. Ich weiß nicht, wie es passiert ist, es ist einfach so. Ich-"  
„Hast dich verliebt", beendete Albert.  
Tom nickte und küsste Harrys Kopf. „Jetzt, da es passiert ist, weiß ich nicht mal, wie ich ohne ihn leben konnte."  
„Es ist unglaublich. Ich stehe direkt vor dir und sehe es, aber ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben!"  
Tom lächelte. „Ich weiß. Ich kann es auch nicht wirklich glauben."  
„Ich dachte du hast gesagt, dass Liebe dich schwach macht.", sagte Albert, einen Schluck von seinem Drink nehmend.  
„Ja, nun. Ich lag falsch.", gab Tom zu. Albert schaute ihn ungläubig an. „Hör auf mich so anzusehen."  
„Was ist mit 'Voldemort liegt niemals falsch' passiert", fragte er mit einem Grinsen.  
Tom sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. „Ich weiß, ich weiß. Und ich liege auch nie falsch. Es ist nur so, dass ich es dieses Mal war. Harry hat mir gezeigt, was mir gefehlt hat und hat mir beigebracht zu lieben."  
„Das ist unglaublich. Der Dunkle Lord ist verliebt, huh. Das klingt schön."  
„Hör auf", grollte Tom, lächelte aber leicht.  
Albert gluckste, dann seufzte er. „Was ich nicht verstehe ist, wie er hier sein kann, wenn er weiß, dass du seine Eltern getötet hast."  
Toms Lächeln verschwand. „Ich weiß es nicht. Wir reden nicht darüber. Ich habe ein Mal danach gefragt und er hat gesagt, was vorbei ist, ist vorbei, es ist alles Vergangenheit. Zeit vorwärts zu gehen."  
„Wow. Also hat er dir vergeben?"  
„Denke ich." Tom schaute runter auf seinen schlafenden Geliebten. „Ich verdiene ihn nicht."  
„Dir wurde eine zweite Chance gegeben, Tom. Ich würde dankbar sein. Nicht viele Leute, besonders Dunkle Lords, bekommen so etwas."  
Tom nickte. „Ich bin dankbar."  
Albert nickte. „So, ich werde dann gehen.", sagte er aufstehend.  
„Danke Albert", sagte Tom, Harry mit sich hoch nehmend.  
Albert grinste. „Kein Problem."  
Tom schaute ihn über Harrys Kopf seltsam an.  
„Ich werde in ein paar Wochen wieder kommen um ihn zu untersuchen.", sagte Albert mit einem Lächeln. Tom nickte. „Bis bald." Damit ging er.  
Tom seufzte leise und schüttelte seinen Kopf, dann schaute er auf Harry. „Ich verdiene dich nicht Harry, aber ich versuche, dass mein Bestes geben, um deiner Liebe würdig zu sein."


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3:**

Eine Woche später saßen Harry und Tom auf der Couch im Spielzimmer und spielten ein Spiel auf der neuen Game Cube. Obwohl sie die Konsole schon einen Monat hatten, konnte Tom kaum damit umgehen. Nicht, dass es einen Unterschied machen würde. Harry gewann immer.  
Harry schmiss seine Arme triumphierend in die Luft. „Tom du bist scheiße!"  
Tom warf seinen Controller weg von sich. „Halt die Klappe Blage!"  
„Du bist scheiße, du bist scheiße", sang Harry-  
„Ich bin scheiße, huh? Das werden wir ja sehen", sprang über die Couch und drückte Harry runter, seine Beine nach oben drückend.  
„T-Tom?", fragte Harry verwirrt. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als Tom begann den Reißverschluss seiner Jeans zu öffnen. „Tom!", rief er alarmiert aus und er schaute hektisch zur offenen Tür, die zufiel, sich von selbst verschloss und mit einem Stillezauber belegt war.  
Tom zog Harrys Hose runter und küsste die nackte Haut seines Bauches, bevor er ihn in den Mund nahm. Als er mit seiner Zunge über die Spitze strich, hörte er das reizende Stöhnen über sich und wurde dadurch noch mehr angestachelt. Er fuhr mit seiner Zunge runter, saugte leicht und verschlang die gesamte Länge. Er bewegte seinen Mund und seine Zunge herum, um noch mehr dieser Töne aus Harrys Mund zu hören.  
Harry schaute hoch zur Decke, keuchte schwer. Eine Hand hatte er in Toms Haar vergraben, die andere umklammerte das Kissen unter seinem Kopf. Plötzlich kam er in Toms Mund.  
Harry lag keuchend da, als Tom den letzten Tropfen mit seiner Zunge weg geleckt hatte. Dann küsste er sich seinen Weg hoch, schenkte besonders dem Bauch sehr viel Aufmerksamkeit.  
„Du bist trotzdem scheiße", sagte Harry atemlos.  
„Wirklich", murmelte Tom und lehnte sich runter um ihn zu küssen. Nach einer Weile zog er Harrys Jeans wieder hoch und setzte sich auf. Harry ruckte sich zurück in eine sitzende Position und schaute auf den Fernseherbildschirm, der 'Game Over' blinkte.  
„Willst du noch mal spielen?", fragte Harry.  
Tom zuckte mit den Schultern. „Okay." Er hob seinen Controller auf.  
„Du wirst wieder verlieren."  
„Das werde ich wahrscheinlich", sagte Tom mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen und Harry schwang seinen Schwanz vor Vorfreude.

**xxx**

4 Spiele und Orgasmen später lag Harry auf der Couch, nach einem fantastischen Sex mit seinen Fingern durch Toms Haare streichelnd.  
„Ich schwöre, das eine Mal mit Absicht verloren, damit du in meine Hose kannst."  
„Vielleicht.", sagte Tom sanft.  
„Ich habe Hunger.", verkündete Harry nach einer Minute.  
„Bist du?", fragte Tom. Harry nickte. „Okay", er erhob sich von Harry, säuberte sie beide und zog sie an. „Was willst du haben?", fragte Tom, Harry in die Küche führend, nachdem er das Spiel ausgeschaltet hatte.  
Harry dachte eine Minute nach, dann sagte er: „Erdnussbuttersandwich."  
„Okay."  
„Mit Sardinen!"  
„O- Was?", fragte Tom verdutzt.  
„Erdnussbutter und Sardinen!", sagte Harry fröhlich.  
„Erdnussbutter", sagte Tom langsam. „und Sardinen?"  
Harry nickte und setzte sich an den Tisch. „Yup."  
„Bist- Bist du sicher?"  
„Ja. Und jetzt beeil dich. Wir sind hungrig!", sagte Harry, auf sich zeigend.  
Tom verzog das Gesicht, drehte sich aber zu der Oberhauselfe um und gab die Order weiter.  
„Milch bitte auch.", rief Harry vom Tisch.  
Tom lächelte. „Du bist ein wenig anspruchsvoll, oder?"

„Ich bin schwanger. Ich muss so sein." Tom gluckste nur und schüttelte den Kopf.

Schon bald kam ihr Mittagessen und begannen zu essen. Tom starrte fasziniert auf den enthusiastischen Harry.

„Ich vermute, dass ist eine deiner Heißhungerattaken.", starrte Tom.

Harry antwortete nicht, da er einen großen Bissen nahm. Er wackelte mit den Ohren und schwang seinen Schwanz vor und zurück vor Freude und saugte eine Sardine ein, die aus seinem Mund hing. „Mmmmm!"

Tom schaute weg, damit er seinen Appetit nicht verlor und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß immer noch nicht, wie du das essen kannst.", murmelte Tom

„Willst du auch etwas?", fragte Harry, sein Sandwich hoch haltend.

Tom schaute auf den Schwanz eines heraus hängenden Fisches. „Nein danke."

„Okay", sagte Harry, aß es auf und trank sein Glas Milch. „Das war gut."

„War es?", fragte Tom, sein Mittagessen beendend und aufstehend.

„Uh huh. Wo gehst du hin?", fragte Harry.

„Ich muss etwas erledigen."

„Oh okay.!

Tom zerzauste sanft Harrys Ohren. „Benimm dich, okay?"

„Werde ich", antwortete Harry.

Tom lächelte und küsste seine Stirn, dass ging er in sein Büro.

Harry trank den Rest seiner Michl und schaute sich um. „Was sollen wir jetzt machen?", fragte er seinen Bauch und streichelte ihn sanft. (A.d.Ü.: Ich finde das einfach zu putzig wie Harry mit seinem Bauch redet ^^) Er schaute sich um und seine Augen landeten auf dem Fenster. „Nach draußen? Okay." Er stand auf und ging in den Hinterhof.

Er hob sein Gesicht und ließ den Wind seine Haare durchstreichen. „Heute ist ein schöner Tag. Oh! Schau mal, Blumen!" Er roch an den Blumen, kletterte auf Bäume und rannte herum, Vögel jagend, bis er müde wurde. Dann setzte er sich ins Grass, um Blumenhalsketten zu machen, die ganze Zeit mit seinem ungeborenen Kind am reden.

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten, dass du geboren wirst, Kitten. Dein Daddy und ich werden gut für dich sorgen. Und wir werden dich jeden Tag verwöhnen und dich lieben." Er schaute sich im großen Hinterhof um und sah Ray in der Nähe der Hintertür stehen und ihn beobachten.

„Das ist Ray", erzählte er seinem Kitten. „Du kennst ihn." Er lächelte breit und winkte ihm. Ray zögerte leicht, dann hob er seine Hand und winkte zurück. „Lass und hallo sagen." Er stand auf und rannte zu ihm. „Hi Ray!"

„Hallo Harry", sagte Ray mit einem Lächeln.

Harry grinste und schaute runter auf die Blumenkette in seinen Händen. „Hier. Für dich." Er legte sie um Rays Hals.

„Danke, mein Lord." Harry erstarrte. „Ich meine Harry", korrigierte sich Ray.

„Bitte schön", sagte Harry fröhlich. Er nahm Rays Hand und zog ihn zurück zum Grass und setzt sich hin. „Ich muss jetzt noch eine für Tom machen."

„Was wirst du machen?", fragte Ray, sich gegenüber von Harry hinsetzend.

Harry dachte für einen Moment nach. „Ich machen eine Krone."

„Eine Krone?"

„Yup. Du machst auch eine."

„Ich fürchte, dass ich nicht weiß wie."

„Ich zeige es dir", sagte Harry und begann es ihm zu erklären. Eine halbe Stunde später hatte er mehrere Halsketten und zwei Kronen. Eine für Harry und eine für Tom.

Harry gähnte und rieb seine Augen. „Ich bin müde.", murmelte er.

„Es ist fast Mittagsschlafzeit. Du solltest dich fürs Bett fertig machen", kommentierte Ray.

Harry stand auf und streckte sich. „Werde ich. Aber zuerst müssen wir noch ein paar Stopps machen." Er ging wieder nach drinnen, mit den Halsketten in seinen Armen und ging die Halle herunter, zu Toms Büro. Er klopfte an der Tür und öffnete sie, bevor Tom etwas sagen konnte. Harry schaute herein und sah, dass Toms kompletter innerer Zirkel da war. „Oh, gut, ihr seid alle hier."  
„Harry", sagte Tom mit einem leicht warnenden Ton. „Ich war gerade bei etwas."

„Tut mir leid. Ich bin nur für eine Minute hier. Hier, die habe ich für dich gemacht." Harry platzierte die Blumenkrone auf Toms Kopf und küsste seine Wange. „Jetzt bist du ein König."

„Macht das dich zu meiner Königin?", fragte Tom leise.

„Yup.", sagte er mit einem kleinen Kichern. Harry ging zu jedem der Todesser und legte ihnen eine Blumenhalskette um den Nacken. Jeder murmelte ein leises Danke. Harry kam bei Bellatrix an und höhnte: „Du kriegst keine." Mit diesen Worten ging er weiter.

Bella öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, aber dann sah sie den kalten Blick ihres Lords und hielt den Mund. Sie drehte sich weg und murmelte leise wütend zu sich selbst. Sie starrte auf Harrys Rücken. Es kümmerte sie nicht, dass er der Lover ihres Lords war, sie hasste ihn. Und er bekam das Kind ihres Lords! Oh, wie wütend sie das machte, aber sie würde das bald wieder richten. Bald.

„So!", rief Harry. „Jetzt seid ihr alle als Ritter gekennzeichnet." Harry gähnte erneut. „Ich gehe jetzt Mittagsschlaf halten. Ray, du kannst hier bleiben. Ich kann meinen Raum auch ohne dich finden. Nacht, Nacht." Damit schlüpfte Harry durch die Tür und schloss sie hinter sich.

Stille folgte, nur durchbrochen durch Toms Glucksen. Die Todesser brachen in Lächeln aus. (A.d.Ü.: War ja klar. Die können nicht mal ordentlich lachen -.Ô)

Sie waren es gewöhnt, dass Harry so in Meetings hineinplatzte, sie waren nur dankbar, dass er heute gute Laune hatte.

Ihren Lord schien es ebenfalls nicht zu stören; es besserte seine Laune mehr als alles andere.

Tom schaute rüber zu Ray, der lächelte und es mit seinen Blumen verbarg. „Hattest du Spaß Raymond?"

Ray nickte. „Ja, mein Lord. Ich lerne jeden Tag etwas Neues. Heute waren es Blumenhalsketten."

Tom nickte zustimmend. „In der Tat. Sollen wir weiter machen, wo wir aufgehört haben?"

Für den Rest des Tages nahm niemand seine Blumen ab.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4:**

„Tooommm", winselte Harry. „Wo gehst du hin?"

„Ich muss zu einem Meeting gehen."

„Aber du hattest gestern eins."

„Ich habe eine Menge zu tun, Harry. Ich kann es nicht weiter aufschieben."

„Aber ich will, dass du mit mir spielst", schmollte Harry.

„Ich bin sicher, Raymond wird mit dir spielen."

Harry schüttelte wild seinen Kopf. „Ich will nicht mit Ray spielen. Ich will mit dir spielen."

„Harry…"

„Nein!", brüllte Harry. „Ich will, dass du bleibst."

„Es tut mir leid Harry. Ich kann nicht", sagte Tom schmerzlich. Er hasste es, Harry unglücklich zu machen.

„Warum?", rief Harry. „Warum hast du ständig Meetings? Du hattest noch nie zuvor so viele."

„Weil–"

„Nein, Nein, Nein!", schrie Harry, seine Ohren anlegend, seine Entschuldigungen nicht hören wollend. Er stoppte und nahm eine paar tiefe Atemzüge, dann brach er ohne Vorwarnung in Tränen aus.

Tom zuckte überrascht und verwirrt zurück. „Harry, was ist los?" Harry weinte weiter, Tränen rannen über sein Gesicht. „Harry?", fragte Tom komplett verwirrt.

„Ich habe dich angeschrien!", sagte Harry schließlich durch seine Tränen hindurch.

„Oh Harry, es ist okay."

„Nein, ist es nicht. Du wirst bestimmt böse werden, mich dann wegwerfen und dann, und dann…" Harry begann sogar noch heftiger zu weinen.

„Harry, ich werde dich nicht wegwerfen. Ich liebe dich", sagte Tom, total aus der Fassung gebracht von der Richtung, in die ihre Unterhaltung ging.

„Wirst du nicht?", schniefte Harry.

„Nein, werde ich nicht.", sagte Tom sanft, um ihn nicht schon wieder traurig zu machen. „Und ich werde mit dir spielen, sobald ich wieder zurück bin."

„Okay", sagte Harry und sobald er das gesagt hatte, waren die Tränen vergangen, ersetzt durch ein großes Lächeln. „Kann ich Eis haben?"

Tom starrte ihn an, verblüfft, wie schnell seine Stimmung sich ändern konnte. Dann seufzte er, schüttelte seinen Kopf und drehte sich um, um Harry Eis zu holen. Das würde noch eine lange Schwangerschaft werden.

**xxx**

Als Tom von seinem Meeting zurück kam, hatte Harry 3 Schüsseln Cookie Dough Eis gegessen und 2 Gläser Milch getrunken. Er hing auf der Couch und schaute „Der König Löwen" als Tom herein kam. Harry schaute aus und seine Augen leuchteten auf. „Tommy!" Er rollte sich und fiel auf den Boden.

„Harry!", riefen Tom und Ray und rannten augenblicklich zu ihm.

„Ich bin okay", sagte Harry und sprang in Toms Arme, seinen Schwanz hin und her schwingend.

Ray seufzte erleichtert.

„Erschreck mich nicht so.", sagte Tom und zog ihn näher an sich.

„Tut mir leid", sagte Harry, sich näher an ihn kuschelnd. „Ich habe dich vermisst."

„Ich habe dich auch vermisst", sagte Tom, seinen Kopf küssend. Er schaute zu Ray herüber und nickte. Ray verbeugte sich und richtete sich auf um zu gehen.

„Bye Ray", rief Harry.

„Bye Harry", antwortete Ray und verließ den Raum.

„Okay. Jetzt wo das Meeting vorbei ist, bin ich ganz und gar deins."

„Wirklich?", fragte Harry glücklich.

„Ja", sagte Tom vorsichtig. Er mochte den Ausdruck auf Harrys Gesicht nicht.

„Yay! Lass uns Kekse machen!" Er ergriff Toms Hand und zog ihn aus dem Raum und die Treppe runter in die Küche.

„Kekse?"

„Ja. Keeeeeekseeeee!", schrie Harry fröhlich.

Tom seufzte und folgte ihm gehorsam, und doch ein wenig aufgeregt.

Innerhalb weniger Minuten waren beide mit Mehl und Zucker bedeckt. Eine große Schüssel Teig stand vor ihnen.

„Jetzt mischen wir es", sagte Harry.

„Womit?", fragte Tom, wischte mit seinem Handrücken sein Gesicht und hinterließ stattdessen eine Spur aus Mehl. Harry hob seine Hände und ballte sie immer wieder zu Fäusten. „Du willst mich verarschen!"

„Nein. Jetzt fang an zu mischen", befahl Harry und tauchte seine eigenen Hände in den Teig. Tom seufzte, aber er tat, wie ihm befohlen. „Eww. Matschig!", rief Harry aus, während er den Teig zwischen seinen Finger zermatschte.

„Fühlt sich bekannt an", kommentierte Tom leise.

Harry machte eine Pause um darüber nachzudenken, dann verzog er die Nase. „Ew! Tom!", sagte er errötend.

Tom gluckste. Er hatte nie in seinem Leben so viel Spaß, etwas zu kochen, aber er hatte ja auch nie etwas gekocht.

Als der Teig vermischt war holte Harry ein Backpapier von einem der Hauselfen und tat mehrere Kleckse des Teigs auf das Papier, dann legte er es in den Ofen.

„So. Jetzt warten wir." Tom nickte und mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs war alles sauber. „Awww", klagte Harry, ging zu Tom und fummelte an seinem Haar, das vor Kurzem noch weiß gewesen war. „Kein Mehl mehr."

„Nee. Keins mehr.", antwortete er und küsste ihn.

Harry zog sich zurück und schmatzte mit den Lippen. „Du hast etwas von dem Teig gegessen, nicht wahr?", beschuldigte Harry ihn.

„Nein, habe ich nicht." Harry schaute ihn neckisch an. „Nun … vielleicht ein wenig."

Harry grinste. „Du bist so dumm Tommy."

Tom stöhnte. „Hör auf mich so zu nennen."

„Nein", sagte Harry nur uns setzte sich an den Tisch um zu warten, Sie redeten und spielten eine wenig, während sie warteten und Harry aß weiter.

Tom lächelte amüsiert.

„Schau mich nicht so an. Ich esse für zwei."

„Ich kann es sehen", sagte Tom sanft und legte seine Hand auf Harrys Bauch. Harry strahlte ihn an und wackelte mit dem Schwanz.

„Ich kann es nicht erwarten, dass es kommt."

„Ich auch nicht."

„Wie sollen wir ihn oder sie nennen?", fragte Harry.

Tom dachte einen Moment nach. „Ich weiß es nicht. Wir sollen über einen nachdenken."

Harry nickte. „Kannst du etwas Papier und Tinte herbeizaubern? Meine Magie ist durcheinander."

„Natürlich." Tom schwang seinen Zauberstab und es erschien. „Du kannst deine Magie jetzt nicht mehr benutzen?"

„Nein. Ich glaube, unser Kitten trocknet mich aus."

Tom gluckste. „Nein. Ich habe gelesen, dass Kinder die Magie ihrer Mütter aufnehmen um ihre eigene zu entwickeln und zu wachsen."

„Oh", sagte Harry nachdenklich. „Werde ich schwächer sein?"

„Nein. Du wirst deine Magie zurückgewinnen. Aber es nimmt auch etwas von meiner auf."

„Tut es?"

„Ja. Nicht so viel wie von dir, weil du es in dir trägst."

„Oh, achso." Harry schaute für einen Moment verwirrt auf das Papier, bevor er sich erinnerte. „Namen! Okay, lass uns beginnen eine Liste zu machen. Welche Namen magst du?"

„Ähm … Ich weiß nicht." Tom dachte hart nach. „Das ist schwerer als ich gedacht habe."

„Ja", antwortete Harry. „Hmm… Wie wäre es mit Emma für eine Mädchen?"

„Okay. Das ist ein schöner."

„Es steht noch nicht fest, wir überlegen uns erst einige.", sagte Harry, machte Spalten auf das Papier, schrieb Junge und Mädchen darüber und schrieb Emma in die Mädchen Spalte.

„Okay. Wie wäre es mit … Abby?"

Harry nickte. „Weiter."

„Haley, Megan, Paige, Grace…"

„Faith, Hope", fügte Harry hinzu. Tom lächelte. „Du bist gut darin."

„Nicht wirklich. Ich liste nur Namen von Personen auf, die ich getroffen habe."

„Gute Idee.", sagte Harry und fügte selbst noch ein paar hinzu. „Was ist mit denen für einen Junge?", fragte er, immer noch schreibend.

Tom dachte für einen Moment nach. „David, Michael, Justin, Logan…"

Sie fuhren mit einem Haufen von Namen fort, bis der Wecker des Ofen klingelte.

„Sie sind fertig!", rief Harry, stand auf und holte die Kekse heraus. Dann legte einen neuen Stapel in den Ofen. „Hier", präsentierte Harry einen Chocolate Chip Keks. „Sie sind immer noch ein wenig heiß, aber so sind sie am Besten."

Tom griff nach einem Keks und nahm einen Biss. Die Schokolade schmolz auf seiner Zunge und machte seinen Mund wässrig. Sie waren so weich und schokoladig.

„Gut?", fragte Harry, sein Gesicht erwartungsvoll beobachtend.

„Sehr", sagte Tom und griff mit einem kindlichen Lächeln nach einem Weiteren.

Harry schwang seinen Schwant zufrieden. Er liebte es, Tom glücklich zu machen und liebte es noch mehr, wenn dieser lächelte.

Harry nahm einen Bissen von einem Keks und ließ die Schokolade auf seiner Zunge schmelzen. „Mmm.", schnurrte er.

Tom lächelte. „Wo hast du gelernt solche zu machen."

„Im Haus meiner Tante und meines Onkels. Die haben mich immer für sie kochen lassen." Tom schaute finster drein. „Nun, zumindest etwas Nützliches habe ich von ihnen. Jetzt kann ich für dich kochen.", sagte Harry fröhlich.

„Wirklich?", fragte Tom überrascht.

„Yup. Ich kann mehr als nur Kekse machen."

„Ich freue mich schon darauf.", sagte Tom mit einem Lächeln.

Harry lächelte zurück und schaute in Toms blaue Augen. Er sah dort Glück und Liebe und fühlte die Liebe in seinem Herzen sogar noch mehr wachsen. Das war, was er immer gewollt hatte, eine Familie; glücklich zu sein. Er legte einen Hand auf seinen rundlichen Bauch. Und dieses Kind war nur der Beginn.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5:**

Harry schaute sich im Raum, in dem er war, um, schüttelte den Kopf, verließ ihn, ging in einen anderen und tat das Selbe. Er suchte nach etwas, aber wusste nicht wonach. Noch nicht. Es war frustrierend. Harry hatte nun über eine Woche gesucht, aber immer noch nichts. Tom wurde misstrauisch, weil er ständig herum wanderte, als ob er sich verlaufen hatte und hatte ihm Hilfe angeboten, aber Tom konnte es nicht wissen. Niemand konnte es wissen.  
Er seufzte und öffnete eine weitere Tür, schaute unter dem Bett und durch die anderen Türen, immer noch nichts. Er hob ein Kissen auf. _Ooh weich._ Er rieb seine Gesicht dagegen und verließ den Raum, dass Kissen mit sich nehmend.  
Harry öffnete und schloss mehrere Türen bis er es endlich gefunden hatte. Es war exakt das, wonach er gesucht hatte. „Perrrrfekt", sagte er laut, schaute sich um und schloss die Tür hinter sich

**xxx**

Tom stürmte den Korridor herunter, öffnete und schloss Türen. „Harry!", rief er. „Ich dachte, ich hätte dir gesagt, dass du auf ihn aufpassen sollst.", schnappe er den Mann hinter sich an.  
„E-Es tut mir leid, my Lord. Ich habe mich nur für eine Sekunde umgedreht und er war weg", erklärte Ray, sich um sein Leben sorgend.  
Tom ignorierte ihn und ging die Treppen herunter. Er hatte plötzlich ein déjà vu und Panik ergriff ihn. „Harry!", rief er wieder.  
„Was?", kam eine Stimme von irgendwo über ihm.  
Tom wirbelte herum und schaute hoc zu den Treppen. Harry stand dort, schaute über das Geländer. Tom seufzte erleichtert. „Da bist du."  
Harry Ohren richteten sich auf, spürten den Toms Sorge, beeilte sich die Treppen herunter zu kommen und sprang in Toms Arme. „Hast du mich gesucht?"  
„Ja. Wo warst du?"  
„Spielen."  
„Du warst nicht im Spielzimmer", sagte Tom leise, ihn fest an sich drückend.  
„Nun, ich war dort, dann war ich im Badezimmer."  
„Achso.", sagte Tom und stellte ihn wieder auf seine Füße. Er schaute in Harrys lächelndes Gesicht und erkannte, dass er log. Aus welchem Grund, wusste er nicht.  
Harry wich Toms penetrantem Blick aus und schaute zu Ray, der sich in der Nähe der Tür aufhielt. „Hat Ray Ärger bekommen?"  
Tom machte eine Pause und schaute zu Ray. „Nein, er hat keinen Ärger. Aber er soll auf dich aufpassen, für den Fall, dass etwas passiert. Er kann nichts machen, wenn du verschwindest."  
Harry senkte seine Ohren. „Okay. Tut mir leid."  
„Es ist okay. Jetzt muss ich zurück an die Arbeit."  
„Aww. Du kannst nicht mit mir spielen?", schmollte Harry.  
„Nicht jetzt. Später, okay?", sagte Tom, seine Ohren streichelnd.  
„Okay", sagte Harry mit einem Seufzen.  
„In Ordnung. Renn nicht wieder weg."  
„Werde ich nicht." Harry ging weg, nahm Rays Hand und führte ihn nach oben. „Komm Ray. Lass uns spielen."  
Tom seufzte und beobachtete, wie Harry weg ging. „Was verbirgst du, Harry?", fragte er niemanden bestimmten. Harry versteckte etwas vor ihm; tat er nun schon seit einigen Tagen. Er wusste nicht, ob er besorgt sein sollte, oder nicht, aber es störte ihn gewaltig. Tom schaute auf seine Uhr. Was auch immer es war musste warten, er hatte nun ein Meeting, auf das er gehen musste.

**xxx**

Harry schaute zu Ray, der in einem Sessel saß und Fernsehen schaute. Er hatte Harry den ganzen Tag nicht alleine gelassen. Mehrere Male hatte er versucht sich weg zu schleichen, aber ohne Erfolg. Es war nervig.  
Harry gähnte laut und Ray schaute herüber. „Ich bin müde. Ich gehe jetzt Mittagsschlaf halten."  
Ray nickte und stellte den Fernseher aus und folgte Harry raus zu seinem Raum.  
„Gehst du zum Meeting?", fragte Harry, auf sein Bett krabbelnd.  
„Wenn es immer noch am Laufen ist, ja."  
„Oh, okay", er gähnte wieder. „Sag Tom, dass ich gute Nacht gesagt habe.", sagte er und rollte sich zusammen.  
„Werde ich. Gute Nacht, Harry."  
„Nacht", murmelte Harry.  
Die Tür schloss sich und Ray ging zurück zum Meeting.  
Harry Ohren lauschten den sich zurückziehenden Schritten, bis sie verschwunden waren, schlug die Decke bei Seite und stieg aus dem Bett. Er hasste es zu lügen, aber er musste dies tun. Er öffnete die Tür ein Stück und spähte hinaus, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass niemand da war, dann schlich er sicher heraus und beginn seine neue Suche.  
Harry war zurück im Bett und am schlafen, bevor Toms Meeting vorbei war.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6:**

Tom seufzte, als er seinen Kleiderschrank durchsuchte. „Harry, hast du mein grünes Shirt gesehen?"

Ein dumpfes „Nein", kam aus dem Bett.

„Oder mein blaues", fragte Tom.

„Nein", antwortete Harry, sich weiter durch die warmen Laken wühlend.

„Bist du sicher?" Harry grummelte von unter den Decken. „Okay. Ich frage nur." Tom zog ein anderes Shirt heraus und zog es an. „Wirst du aufstehen?" Harry grunzte. Tom runzelte die Stirn, setzte sich auf das Bett und tastete auf dem Bett nach Harry. „Bist du in Ordnung?"

„Ja", antwortete Harry kurzangebunden, zog sich vor Toms Berührungen zurück.

„Bist du böse auf mich?"

„Nein.", kam die Antwort.

Tom seufzte und bekämpfte den Impuls ihn weiter zu berühren. „Okay.", sagte er leise. „Denk daran, zu essen, okay?"

Harry grunzte erneut. „Ich sehe dich später." Tom streckte die Hand aus um seinen Kopf zu berühren, aber Harry wich ihm aus. Tom seufzte und verließ den Raum. Nachdem er ein kleines Frühstück gegessen hatte verließ er das Haus.

Harry drehte sich um und schob die Decken von sich runter. Er legte die Ohren an. Er vermisste Tom schon. _Warum muss sein dummes Meeting wo anders sein und nicht hier?_ Harry seufzte unglücklich und stand aus dem Bett aus. Tom hatte ein Meeting nach dem anderen, und Harry bekam nie mehr die Chance mit ihm zu spielen.

_Warum? Warum stößt er mich von sich?_, dachte er, ließ sich bis zur Nase ins Wasser der Badewanne sinken. Er fühlte sich alleine. Er wollte so nah wie möglich bei Tom sein, aber er konnte es nicht, wenn Tom nicht im Haus war.

Er stieß einen Atemzug aus, ließ das Wasser vor sich blubbern. Obwohl er nichts mehr damit zu tun haben wollte, wollte er wissen, was Tom tat. Harry stieß eine Spielzeugente mit seinem Schwanz an. Was plant Tom, dass es so viel Zeit beansprucht? Er war noch nie zuvor so beschäftigt. Er legte seine Hand auf seinen Bauch. _Mach dir keine Sorgen Kitten, Daddy liebt uns immer noch._ Er wusch sich gemächlich, dann stand er aus dem Bad aus und zog sich an.

Harry ging die Treppen runter, ein Schritt nach dem anderen, betrat die Küche, wo die Hauselfen ihn begrüßten und ihm ein Frühstück machten. Er seufzte wieder und schob seine, in Ketchup getränkten, Eier auf seinem Teller herum. _Ich vermisse ihn._

„Guten Morgen Harry", sagte Ray als er die Küche betrat. Harry schaute zu ihm hoch, mit seinen Ohren eng an den Kopf gelegt und konzentrierte sich wieder auf seinen Teller. „Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung, my Lord?"

„Wann kommt Tom zurück?", fragte Harry leise.

„Ah. Er sollte in ein paar Stunden zurück sein."

Harry miaute leise, schob seinen Teller weg und legte seinen Kopf auf den Tisch. „Warum hat er all diese Meetings?"

Ray zögerte. „Er muss einige Dinge organisieren."

Harry schaute auf zu Ray. „Du weißt es? Du weißt, was er vorhat? Sag es mir!"

Ray schaute weg. „Ich kann es nicht sagen…"

„Warum nicht?", fragte Harry wütend.

„Es wurde mir befohlen."

„Warum?", fragte Harry nach.

„Ich kann es dir nicht sagen, Harry. Aber der Dunkle Lord wird es dir bald sagen."

Harry Ohren hoben sich. „Wird er?"

„Ja. Da bin ich mir sicher."

Harry plumpste auf seinen Stuhl, der ganze Ärger war verschwunden. „Okay."

„Du solltest essen Harry.", sagte Ray, es sich auf seinem Stuhl bequem machend.

„Ich will Tom.", miaute Harry leise.

Ray seufzte und stand auf um sich neben ihn hinzuhocken. „Er wird bald hier sein, Harry. Der Dunkle Lord wollte seine Meetings schnell erledigen, sodass er früher zu dir zurück kann."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja, wirklich. Und der Heiler kommt heute auch, um nach dir zu sehen, also sollte der Dunkle Lord vorher wider da sein."

„Allie kommt?", fragte Tom, seine Hand auf seinen Bauch legend. „Um wie viel Uhr?"

„12 Uhr", antwortete Ray.

Harry schaute auf die Uhr an der Wand. Es war gerade 10:15. „Das sind weniger als zwei Stunden."

Ray schaute ebenfalls auf die Uhr. „Ja, das sind es. Du hast eine Weile gebraucht, um hier herunter zu kommen."

Harry lächelte breit. „Okay. Das ist nicht so schlecht." Er zog seinen Teller zu sich und begann erneut zu essen. „Ich kann warten."

**xxx**

Tom apparierte um exakt 11:30 in die Empfangshalle und ging zu seinem Büro, um einige Dinge auf seinen Schreibtisch zu legen. Das Meeting hatte nicht so lange gedauert, aber der kleine Shoppingtrip den er gemacht hatte, hatte länger gedauert. Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und holte das Geschenk aus seiner Tasche; er öffnete es, schaute für einen Moment an, um seine Entscheidung noch ein Mal zu bestätigen, schloss es wieder und legte es in eine Schreibtischschublade. Dann ging er los, um nach Harry zu sehen.

_:Harry?:_

Eine Pause._ :Tom? Bist du zurück?:_

_:Ja, bin ich.:_

Ein Schwall der Begeisterung und Freude pulsierte durch die Verbindung und brachte Tom zum lächeln. _:Warte. Ich komme.:_

Schon bald hörte er Schritte hinter sich und drehte sich um.

„Tommy!", rief Harry glücklich und sprang in seine Arme, nun, zumindest versuchte er es.

Tom umarmte ihn fest. „Musst du mich so nennen?"

„Ja", schnurrte Harry, sich näher an ihn kuschelnd.

„Warum?"

„Weil es dich nervt."

Tom seufzte und lehnte sich ein Wenig zurück, sodass er ihn küssen konnte. Er zog sich zurück, als er Schritte hörte und schaute hoch, nur um Ray zu sehen, um die Ecke rasen zu sehen.

„My Lord." Er verbeugte sich. „Willkommen zurück."

„Du bist außer Atem Raymond."

„Er ist schnell.", sagte Ray nur.

Harry kicherte und klammerte sich an Tom. Tom lächelte, strich Harrys Ohren zurück und platzierte einen Kuss auf seinen Kopf.

„Er hat dich nicht gewarnt.", vermutete Tom.

Tom seufzte und führte sie die Treppen hoch zum Spielzimmer. „Du musst aufhören, dass zu tun.", sagte er zu Harry.

„Sorry Ray"; sagte Harry, zu ihm zurück schauend.

„Es ist okay, Harry.", antwortete Ray. „Ich muss auf den Beinen bleiben."

Tom gluckste leicht. „Du kannst gehen Raymond." Ray verbeugte sich und ging in einen anderen Korridor als Tom und Harry, die zum Spielzimmer gingen.

Als sie dorthin kamen, rannte Harry zur Couch und hob ein gefaltetes Blatt Papier auf. „Schau!"

„Was ist das?", fragte Tom, sich neben ihn setzend.

„Ron und Hermine haben zurück geschrieben."

„Oh?"

„Ja." Harry kuschelte sich an Toms Seite und schaute auf den Brief runter. „Dort steht, dass es ihnen gut geht und dass sie nicht sehr viel Ärger dafür bekommen haben, dass sie mir geholfen haben."

„Nun, das ist gut."

„Ja, aber alle sind verwirrt, was sie jetzt über dich denken sollen."

„Wirklich?", fragte Tom, auf den Brief runter schauend.

„Uh huh. Eine Menge Leute haben gesehen, was während des Angriffs auf Hogsmeade passiert ist. Obwohl die Zeitungen immer noch sagen, dass du mich ‚gekidnappt' hast, andere glauben es nicht, wegen deiner Aktionen."

„Aha", sagte Tom nachdenklich.

„Sie sagen, dass Remus wirklich verwirrt ist. Er weiß nicht, was er denken soll.", sagte Harry traurig.

„Hast du ihm nicht geschrieben?"

„Habe ich, aber er hat nicht geantwortet."

„Er braucht nur Zeit.", sagte Tom, Harry in seine Arme ziehend.

Harry nickte und schaute auf den Brief runter. „Sie sagen auch, dass der Grund, weshalb sie so lange gebraucht haben um zu antworten, war, dass der Orden ihn kontrolliert hat und so."

„Für zwei Monate?"

„Es waren eineinhalb, aber ja."

„Ich vermute, dass sie mir nicht vertrauen.", sagte Tom trocken.

Harry kicherte. „Ja, aber Hedwig mag dich."

Tom schaute hoch zu der schneeweißen Eule, die seine Haare durchwühlte. „Sie ist wunderschön.", kommentierte er, ihr Gefieder streichelnd. Hedwig plusterte sich auf in offensichtlichem Gefallen, bevor sie auf den Schrank flog, um zu schlafen.

Harry war für einen Moment still. „Ich vermisse Ron und Hermine."

„Ich weiß, Liebling. Da ist nichts, was ich tun kann. Außer…" Er brach ab.

Harry schaute auf zu Tom. „Was? Außer was?"

Tom schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, es ist nichts."

„Aber-" Der Kamin röhrte auf und schnitt Harry das Wort ab. „Allie!"

Albert lächelte Harry an. „Hallo Harry. Wie fühlst du dich heute?"

„Gut.", antwortete Harry.

„Gut, gut.", sagte er, während er näher in den Raum trat. „Tom.", sagte er , seinen Kopf leicht neigend.

„Albert.", grüßte Tom.

„Läuft alles gut für dich?"

„So wie es sollte.", antwortete Tom.

Albert nickte und klatschte in die Hände. „Nun, Harry. Du bist runder geworden, seit ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe."

„Yup", sagte Harry stolz.

„Nun, machen wir es so, wie letztes Mal. Leg dich für mich auf die Couch."

„K." Harry gab Tom einen großen Kuss auf den Mund und legte sich hin.

Albert lächelte leicht und begann seine Tests durchzuführen. „Weißt du, ich hab keine Ahnung wie du diesen Kerl dazu bekommen hast, dich zu lieben."

„Mein gutes Aussehen und meine liebenswürdige Persönlichkeit?", schlug Harry süß vor.

Tom lachte. „Ja, das muss es sein."

Harry kicherte mit ihnen und lächelte hoch in Toms Augen, als Tom mit seinen Fingern durch sein Haar fuhr.

„Nun. Alles ist in Ordnung.", sagte Albert und beschwor die Projektion.

„Woah!", stieß Harry aus.

„Ja. Es ist viel größer geworden, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, hat es.", sagte Tom.

„Da ist eine Hand, der Kopf und ein Fuß ist genau da.", sagte Albert, auf die jeweiligen Körperteile zeigend.

„Cool. Das ist wirklich in mir?"

„Ja", sagte Albert mit einem Lächeln. „Würdest du gern das Sex (also das Geschlecht) wissen?"

Harry kicherte und presste seine Hand auf seinen Mund. „Sorry. Du hast Sex gesagt."

Tom seufzte tief. „Du bist so unreif." Harry streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

„Okay", sagte Albert mit einem Glucksen. „Dann lass es mich anders sagen. Willst du das Geschlecht wissen?"  
„Du kannst das sehen?"

„Ja. Du bist weit genug, damit ich es sagen kann."

Harry biss sich auf die Lippe und schaute zu Tom. Tom lächelte ihn aufgeregt an und nickte. „Okay.", sagte Harry.

„Okay." Albert hob seinen Zauberstab und machte einen schnellen Scan. „Und … es ist ein Junge."

„E-Einen Jungen?", fragte Harry erstaunt. „Wir bekommen einen Jungen?"

Albert nickte. „Ja."

Tom lächelte. „Einen Jungen, huh?", sagte er, bereits alle Dinge planend, die sie tun konnten.

Albert brach den Zauber, der auf Harrys Bauch lag, ab, Harry setzte sich auf um Tom leicht zu umarmen, Tom zog ihn nah an sich und strich mit seiner Hand über Harrys runden Bauch.

„Wir bekommen einen Sohn!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7:**

Harry hatte für die ganze Woche in einem permanenten Hoch, nachdem er es herausgefunden hatte. Toms Todesser hatten ihnen alle gratuliert und hatten ihnen Geschenke gebracht. Tom und Harry hatten auch die letzten Vorbereitungen im Kinderzimmer getroffen. Sie hatten ein Kinderbettchen, Kleidung, Windeln, alles. Sie waren bereit dafür, dass ihr Kitten kam. Sie konnten es kaum erwarten, dass ihr Sohn seinen Debut Auftritt hinlegte. Aber sie mussten immer noch vier Monate warten. Harry war so aufgeregt; nichts konnte es stoppen. Nun, da war eine Sache…

Harry ging durch die Diele, summte zu sich selbst, als seine Ohren das Geräusch von Toms Stimme erhaschten. Aber er klang wütend. _Oh oh. Daddy ist wütend auf jemanden_, sagte er zu seinem Kitten. Er ging zum Ende des Korridors und versteckte sich hinter einer Pflanze.

„Harry, w-", sagte Ray und stoppte hinter ihm.

„Shh", sagte Harry leise und drehte sich um, um über die Blätter zu schauen, versuchte ein Kichern zu unterdrücken über Rays Verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck. Die Blätter zur Seite drückend, sah er Bellatrix an Tom hängen; sie klammerte sich fest an seine Robe, als ob sie seine Geliebte wäre. Er registrierte kaum den Fakt, dass Tom seinen Zauberstab in seiner Hand hatte und wohl drauf und dran war, sie zu verfluchen, als er hinter seinem Versteck heraus stürmte. Er stieß Bellatrix brutal zu Boden und kuschelte sich in Toms Arme. „Meins!", spuckte er in ihre Richtung.

Toms Augenbrauen wanderten hoch und sein Ärger über Bellatrix verschwand, wegen Harrys neuer Veränderung. Er schloss Harry fest in seine Arme und strich seine Ohren zurück, versuchte den aufgeregten Katzenjungen zu beruhigen.

„Mach, dass sie weggeht", murmelte Harry.

„Bella", warnte Tom. Er mochte den Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht nicht. Es war der, den sie immer hatte, wenn Harry in einem Meeting erwähnt wurde. „Geh."

Bellatrix schaute zu ihrem Lord, dann zu dem Bengel in seinen Armen. Wut kochte in ihr hoch, brachte sie dazu ihn erwürgen zu wollen, aber sie wusste es besser, als sich einem Befehl zu widersetzen. Sie schwor sich, dass _er_ bald erledigt sein würde, drehte sich um und ging. Harry und Tom schaute zu, wie sie ging und Harry entspannte sich allmählich, als sie außer Sichtweite war. Tom schaute amüsiert auf Harry runter. „Deins, huh?" Harry errötete und schaute schüchtern zu ihm hoch. „Ich denke wir müssen korrigieren, wer wem gehört.", sagte Tom mit einem Grinsen und hob Harry einfach hoch. Er drehte sich zu Ray, der unruhig da stand. „Raymond."

„Ja, my Lord?", sagte Ray, vorwärts tretend.

„Behalt sie im Auge", sagte Tom leise.

„Ja, Sir", sagte Ray und ging schnell, um Bellas Schritte zurückzuverfolgen.

Tom drehte sich um und ging die Treppen hoch zu ihrem Schlafzimmer, wo er Harry auf das Bett legte.

„Ich denke, du hast ihn erschreckt.", kommentierte Harry, als Tom seinen Nacken attackierte.

„Gut. Nun, es war nicht auf die Art und Weise wie ich wollte, aber das muss reichen."

„Habe ich erschreckt gesagt? Ich meinte errrrschrrreckt.", stöhnte Harry.

„Was war das?", fragte Tom, nippte an seinem Schlüsselbein und biss ihn leicht.

„I-Ich sagte … Ah!", stöhnte Harry. „Oh, vergiss es einfach."

„Dachte ich mir", sagte Tom mit einem Lächeln und begann langsam Harry seine Kleidung auszuziehen, jeden Zoll seines Körpers erkundend.

„Du weißt bereits, wie ich aussehe", keuchte Harry, seine Finger durch Toms Haar.

„Ich weiß, aber jedes Mal wenn ich dich berühre ist es anders."

„Kitten wächst."

„Ich weiß, ich kann es sehen", murmelte Tom, fuhr mit seinen Händen über den runden Bauch. „Es ist unglaublich, wie ein kleines Leben hier drin heranwächst.", flüsterte er.

„Ich weiß", flüsterte Harry zurück und verschränkte ihre Hände über seinem Bauch.

Tom küsste seinen Bauch, benetzte seine Finger mit Gel und presste sanft einen Finger in Harry. Harry stöhnte und presste sich gegen die Finger und Tom führte zwei weitere nacheinander in ihn ein. „Heb deine Hüften.", befahl Tom.

Harry hob sie leicht. „Höher kann ich nicht." Er legte eine Hand auf seinen Bauch. „Ich bin zu schwer."

„Das ist in Ordnung.", sagte Tom und hob sie ein wenig höher. „Entspann dich einfach und fühle.", flüsterte er keuchend und presste sich in ihn.

Harry stöhnte als er langsam ausgefüllt wurde. „Tom. Tiefer." Tom grinste und stieß hart in ihn, zog sich aus ihm zurück und grub sich wieder tief in ihn. Harry warf seinen Kopf voll Lust zurück. „Oh Gott, Tom!"

„So, Harry", sagte Tom, als ob er Kind belehren würden. „Wem gehörst du?" Er stieß tief in ihn, um ihm einen Hinweis zu geben.

„D-Deins.", keuchte Harry.

„Ja, sehr gut."

„Aber, wenn ich deins bin, macht dich das dann nicht auch zu meinem?"

Tom machte eine Pause und Harry wimmerte vor Missfallen. „Hmmm. Das nehme ich an. Aber trotzdem…"

„Ich mag es nur nicht, wie sie sich an dich gehängt hatte.", sagte Harry leise, seine Ohren zurück legend. Tom runzelte die Stirn. „Ich auch nicht, aber lass uns nicht über sie reden." Er lehnte sich runter um Harry tief zu küssen und begann in einem rauen und doch langsamen Tempo in Harry zu stoßen.

Nur zu schnell kam Harry. „Jetzt schon Harry?", fragte Tom.

Harry errötete leicht. „Sorry. Ich konnte nicht anders."

„Nun, ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir.", sagte Tom und fuhr mit einem schnellen, stetigen Tempo fort.

Harry zog Toms Gesicht für einen tiefen Kuss zu sich runter, schlang ihre Zungen ineinander und stöhnte jedes Mal, wenn seine Prostata getroffen wurde. Er klammerte sich fest an ihn, als er fühlte wie sein Orgasmus näher kam und Tom war auf nahe dran zu kommen.

„Ich bin deins, Tom", keuchte Harry. Tom schaute in Harrys Augen und sah die Liebe in ihnen brennen. „Deins, deins", wiederholte Harry und Tom stieß mit jedem Wort tief in ihn.

„Deins … deins … deins!" Harry schrie und wölbte seinen Rücken, als er kam, klammerte sich fest an Tom.

Tom stöhnte laut über ihm und Harry fühlte Toms Samen seine inneren Wände bedecken, was ihn dazu brachte erleichtert zu schnurren.

Beide lagen keuchend und, süße Küsse austauschend, da, bis sie wieder zu Atem kamen. Tom platzierte sanft einen Kuss auf Harrys Stirn und legte eine Hand auf seinen geschwollenen Bauch. „Meins", flüsterte er. Harry lächelte und nickte, Tom lehnte sich runter und küsste ihn erneut. Er lehnte seine Stirn gegen Harrys und flüsterte die drei kleinen Worte, die Harry liebte zu hören. „Ich liebe dich."

Harry lächelte breit. „Ich liebe dich auch."

Sie küssten sich einmal mehr, Tom zog sich aus ihm zurück und rollte sich von ihm runter. „Ist alles okay, da drin?", fragte Tom während er Harrys Bauch rieb.

„Ja. Er hatte wahrscheinlich trotzdem einen Höllenritt.", kicherte Harry, dann gähnte er.

„Ja. Hatte er wahrscheinlich.", sagte Tom mit einem Glucksen, er fuhr mit seinen Fingern sanft durch Harrys Haar und strich seinen Ohren zurück. „Schlaf ein Bisschen.", flüsterte er, ihn näher an sich ziehend.

„'K", murmelte Harry, schmiegte sich in Toms Arme und schlief ein.

**xxx**

Als Harry aufwachte war Tom nicht mehr an seiner Seite. Er miaute traurig, bis er das Licht im Badezimmer bemerkte. _Yay, Daddy ist immer noch hier_, erzählte er seinem Kitten. Er kroch über das Bett, da er sich nicht mehr herunter rollen konnte, wie er es sonst getan hatte, warf seine Beine über den Bettrand und stand auf. Er begann Richtung des Badezimmers, während er sein Gesicht säuberte; er benetzte seine Handflächen mit Speichel und wusch damit über sein Gesicht und seine Ohren. Er stoppte in der Mitte des Raums und schaute zum Spiegel, der am Kleiderschrank hing. Er ging näher darauf zu und begutachtete sich selbst näher. Schwangerschaftsstreifen liefen über seinen Bauch, von seiner Taille aufwärts über seinen runden Bauch.

Tom kam aus dem Badezimmer heraus und sah Harry nackt vor dem Spiegel stehen. „Harry. Du bist wach."

Harry sagte nicht und fuhr fort sich selbst im Spiegel mit geweiteten Augen anzustarren. Dann brach er plötzlich in Tränen aus.

„Harry?", fragte Tom verwirrt. „Was ist denn?"

„Ich bin fett!", jammerte Harry.

Tom seufzte, ging zu ihm und legte seine Arme um Harrys Taille. „Nein, bist du nicht. Du trägst unser Kind in dir und er braucht Platz zum wachsen."

„Aber ich bin trotzdem fett.", weinte Harry.

„Du wirst nicht immer so aussehen."

„Werde ich nicht?", schniefte Harry.

„Nein. Sobald er herauskommt wirst du wieder normal aussehen."

„Oh. Okay." Harry gähnte und rieb seine Augen.

„Bist du immer noch müde?"

Harry nickte. „Uh huh. Ich werde die ganze Zeit müde."

„Du meinst du bist die ganze Zeit erschöpft."

„Das auch."

Tom gluckste leicht und führte ihn zurück zum Bett. „Schlaf noch ein wenig. Ich habe ein-"

„Meeting.", beendete Harry. „Okay. Verstanden. Geh und hab Spaß, ich schlafe noch etwas." Harry kletterte zurück ins Bett und schmiegte sich in die Decken.

Tom lächelte, hob die Decken noch einmal und steckte ihn darunter. „Ich liebe dich."

Harry strahlte zu ihm hoch. „Ich liebe dich auch."

Tom küsste seine Stirn. „Ich sehe dich später."

„Okay.", sagte Harry schläfrig und Tom ging.

**xxx**

Als Harry das nächte mal aufwachte war er alleine im Raum. Er streckte sich, wusch sich und zog sich an. Als er die Tür öffnete sah er, dass niemand da war. Hmmm. Er dachte für einen Moment nach und ging dann in ein Schlafzimmer gegenüber im Korridor, schaute sich um, nahm alle Kissen und nach kurzem Zögern nahm er auch alle Laken mit. Harry hielt das weiche Material fest und brachte es zu seinem geheimen Platz. Nach mehreren Stopps arrangierte er alles in seinem Geheimversteck, bis er zufrieden war.

„So. Das sollte fürs Erste gut sein.", sagte er zu seinem Kitten. Er stand auf ging, um ein Glas Milch zu holen. Ich vermute, das Meeting läuft immer noch, dachte er, schaute in die leeren Räume, die er auf seinem Weg zur Küche passierte.

Ein Geräusch hinter sich erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit und er drehte sich um, nur um Bellatrix Lestrange zu sehen.

Sie lachte verrückt und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf ihn. „Nicht mehr.", gackerte sie.

Harry konnte sich nicht bewegen. Er konnte nur voller Horror zusehen wie ein lilanes Licht direkt auf ihn zukam, ohne dass er sich verteidigen konnte.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8:**

Harrys Schrei war meilenweit zu hören und er war besonders laut für Ray, der die Halle entlang kam, um nach Harry zu sehen. Er rannte dorthin, von wo die Geräusche kamen, seinen Zauberstab bereit, auf alles vorbereitet; aber er war nicht darauf vorbereitet. Das Erste, was er sah, als er um die Ecke kam, war das Blut. Es war überall; auf dem Flur, der Wand, den Pflanzen, die unschuldig in der Ecke standen. Und Harry stand in der Mitte davon. Harry sagte etwas immer und immer wieder, das er nicht verstehen konnte, aber es wurde immer klarer, als er näher kam.

„MEIN KITTEN! MEIN KITTEN!", schrie er, sich den Bauch haltend, versuchend die Blutung zu stoppen und hoffend, dass seinem Kitten nichts fehlte.

„Harry!", schrie Ray vor Horror, rannte vorwärts und legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm. Unglücklicherweise war das, was er tat, das Falsche. Harry schlug nach ihm, fuhr seine Klauen aus und schlug sie über Rays Brust. Ray wankte zurück, aufgrund der Wucht des Schlags und fiel zu Boden.

„Fass mich nicht an!", schnarrte Harry.

Ray starrte ihn mit Horror, wegen des animalischen Blicks in seinem Gesicht, an. Verschwunden war der entspannte und glückliche Ausdruck, der normaler in Harrys Gesicht war. Er wurde ersetzt von Schmerz und Wut. Die Pupillen seiner Augen waren geschlitzt wie bei einer Katze, Krallen waren ausgefahren, das Fell auf seinem Schwanz stand ab, seine Ohren standen steil ab und seine Zähne waren länger. Es war wirklich ein furchteinflößender Anblick.

„Aw. Das Kätzchen hat Krallen", gackerte Belle. Harry richtete seinen Blick in ihre Richtung, verengte seine Augen, legte seine Arme um seinen Bauch und fauchte sie an. Bella lächelte breit. „Wir brauchen dich nicht, besonders unser Lord. Du ruinierst alles!", schrie sie.

Harry bewegte sich nicht, er saß nur zusammengesunken auf dem Boden, seinen Bauch fest umklammernd, während Tränen über sein Gesicht rannen. „Du hast mein Kitten verletzt", flüsterte er und starrte sie an.

„Ich werde mehr tun, als ihm weh zu tun. Ich werde ihn töten und dich mit ihm!", schrie Bella triumphierend. „Dann wird der Zauber, der du auf meinen Lord gelegt hast, verschwinden und alles wird in Ordnung sein. Kein Gerede über-"

„Bella, hör auf", rief Ray, sie unterbrechend, als er langsam vom Boden aufstand. Er mochte den Ausdruck auf Harrys Gesicht nicht; er sah aus, als wäre er bereit zu töten und er murmelte immer noch ‚Mein Kitten' wie ein Mantra.

„Nein!", kreischte sie. „Werde ich nicht. Diese Hure und sein Bastardkind haben alles für uns ruiniert. Aber nicht mehr. Der Dunkle Lord wird mich belohnen, wenn er wieder normal ist."

„Der Dunkle Lord steht nicht unter einem Zauber!"

„Doch! Jeder weiß es."

„Jeder bist nur du Bella", schnarrte Ray. „Der Rest von uns, ist mit den Veränderungen einverstanden."

Bella gackerte. „Es gibt mehrere von uns, die denken, dass unser Lord verhext ist. Ich weiß nicht, wie er es getan hat, aber Ich werde es stoppten."

„Der Dunkle Lord wird das nicht tolerieren Bella."

„Das ist nicht wichtig. Er wird es verstehen. Genau jetzt werde ich das große Vergnügen haben uns von dem Dorn zu befreien, der uns schon so lange im Weg war. Hörst du mich?", schrie Bella Harry an, der ihr keine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte und versuchte, den endlosen Blutfluss mit seinen Händen zu stoppen, aber hochschaute, als sie ihn ansprach. „Ich werde dich töten! Aber zuerst werde ich dieses Bastartkind aus deinem Körper reißen und dich zusehen lassen, wie es stirbt, bevor es überhaupt-"

„NEEEEEIN!", kreischte Harry und stürzte sich auf sie. Bella hob ihren Zauberstab überrascht, aber er war zu schnell. Er schlug ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Hand und sie zu Boden, wo er begann sie mit seinen Krallen brutal zu kratzen. „DU WIRST MEINEM KITTEN NICHTS ANTUN!", schrie er sie an, während er seine Krallen in ihrem Gesicht, ihrer Brust, überall wo er konnte, versenkte; Bellatrix Schmerzensschreie schürten nur seine Wut.

Ray konnte nur in fasziniertem Horror zusehen, wie Harry begann sie zu zerreißen; Bellas Schreie machten ihn taub. Er begutachtete vorsichtig die Wunden auf seiner Brust, während er die grauenhafte Sicht vor sich im Auge behielt; er war nicht sehr schlimm verletzt. Sein Kopf ruckte zum Gang, wo er Schritte hörte.

Tom stürmte in den Raum. Das Blut auf dem Blut erschreckte ihn wie sonst nichts; er wusste nicht, wessen es war. Raymond stand gegen die Wand gelehnt, eine Wunde auf seiner Brust versorgend; aber es war Harry, der seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Er sah nur nicht so aus wie Harry. Das Keuchen seiner Anhänger holte ihn aus seiner Paralyse und er bewegte sich vorwärts, um Harry zu stoppen.

„Harry", sagte Tom und packte seinen Arm, aber Harry riss sich los, schlitzte dabei Toms Arm auf und fuhr fort, Bellatrix zu vernichten.

„Mein Lord", rief ein Todesser aus und hetzte nach vorne, um ihm zu helfen. Tom hob seine Hand um ihn zu stoppen, ein kleiner Kratzer war nichts. Er würde sich von sowas nicht aufhalten lassen. Tom packte Harry um die Taille und zog ihn weg.

Harry wand sich unter dem Griff der Person, die ihn dabei gestoppt hatte, der Frau weh zu tun, die sein Kitten verletzt hatte, um. Er fauchte ihn an und zappelte, um weg zu kommen, aber die Person ließ ihn nicht gehen.

„Harry", sagte die Stimme sanft. „Beruhige dich. Es ist okay." Harry verlangsamte seine Bewegungen. _Ich kenne diese Stimme._ Er drehte sich um und schaute hoch in Toms besorgte blaue Augen. „Tom?", stieß er mit erstickter Stimme aus.

Tom nickte. „Ich bin genau hier."

Harry fiel augenblicklich zu Boden und zog Tom dabei mit sich. Er schlang seine Arme um seinen Bauch und brach in Tränen aus. „Unser Kitten! Sie hat unserem Kitten weh getan!", schrie Harry.

Toms Augen weiteten sich, als er die große Wunde auf Harrys Bauch sah, die heftig blutete. Er richtete seinen Blick auf die blutende Frau vor sich. Toms Augen blitzen rot vor Wut und er schloss Harry in seine Arme. „Bringt sie in den Kerker.", ordnete er an und die anderen Todesser packten sie sofort. „Tut mit ihr, was ihr wollt, aber lasst sie am leben."

„Ja, my Lord.", murmelten sie, schossen besorgte Blicke auf den Jungen in den Armen ihres Meisters und schleiften eine schreiende und bettelnde Bellatrix raus, keiner von ihnen besonders sanft.

„My Lord! Bitte! Lasst es mich erklären … my Lord…"

Tom ignorierte sie, begann die Treppen schnell hoch zu gehen und rief über seine Schulter: „Raymond. Hol Heiler Mitchell schnell."

„Ja, my Lord", sagte Ray und rannte aus dem Raum.

Tom nahm immer zwei Stufen auf einmal, ging in ihr Schlafzimmer und legte Harry auf ihr Bett. „Sch", versuchte er Harry zu beruhigen. „Er wird in Ordnung kommen."

„Unser Kitten", bettelte Harry verzweifelt. „Lass unser Kitten bitte nicht sterben!"

Grauen und Angst durchfluteten Tom bei dem Gedanken und er versuchte die Blutung zu stoppen. „Ich werde das nicht passieren lasse", sagte er fest.

Harry weinte weiter vor Schmerz, als Tom versuchte die Wunde zu schließen, aber er war kein Heiler. Schritte erregten seine Aufmerksamkeit und er drehte sich um und sah Albert mit Raymond hinter sich eintretend.

„Albert", sagte Tom verzweifelt.

Albert nickte. „Lass mich ihn sehen."

Tom bewegte sich aus dem Weg, aber nicht weit von Harrys Seite.

„Allie", schluchzte Harry. „Bitte… Mein Kitten."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen Harry. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ihm etwas passiert." Er zog seinen Zauberstab und begann die Wunde zu heilen. Harry und Tom warteten mit angehaltenem Atem, während der Heiler Worte in Lateinisch wisperte. Endlich, nach einigen Minuten, hörte Albert auf und untersuchte die Wunde; sie hatte aufgehört zu bluten und war geschlossen. Dann hob er seinen Zauberstab erneut um das Baby durchzuchecken. Als er fertig war, wischte Albert sich den Schweiß von seiner Stirn und schaute hoch.

„Also?", fragte Tom nach und hielt dabei Harrys Hand ganz fest.

„Das Baby ist in Ordnung", sagte Albert mit einem müden Lächeln.

Harry brach in Tränen der Erleichterung aus, klammerte sich fest an Tom und schlang einen Arm um seinen Bauch. _:Er ist okay! Er ist okay.:_ Das wiederholte Harry immer wieder in seinem Kopf. Tom zog Harry näher an sich, schloss die Augen und vergrub sein Gesicht in Harrys Haaren. Ein unbekanntes prickelndes Gefühl hinter seinen Augen brachte ihn dazu, ihn fester an sich zu drücken.

Tom wiegte Harry vor und zurück. „Shh. Es ist jetzt okay. Er ist okay." Er versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, aber Harry weigerte sich, aufzuhören zu weinen. Harrys ganzer Körper zitterte heftig wegen seines Schluchzens; Tränen durchnässten Toms Shirt.

Albert kam nach einigen Minuten fruchtloser Versuche, ihn zu beruhigen, auf sie zu und hielt eine Spritze in der Hand. Tom zog Harry näher an sich und beäugte sie. „Was ist das?"

„Es ist ein Sedativ. Wenn er so weiter macht wird es ihm und dem Baby schaden.", sagte Albert wahrheitsgemäß.

Tom versteifte sich und verstärkte seinen Griff um Harry. In die Augen des Heilers schauend, wusste er, dass dies ernster war, als er dachte, dass es war. Einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend, nickte er. Albert ging auf sie zu, um Harry die Spritze zu setzen, aber Harry, der Bewegungen hinter sich spürte, drehte sich um.

„Was machst du?", schrie er alarmiert auf.

„Es ist nur, um dir zu helfen, Harry.", sagte Albert sanft.

„Nein!", rief Harry aus. „Nein. Ich werde dich meinem Kitten nichts antun lassen."

„Harry. Ich tue-„

„Nein!", schrie Harry, in Toms Armen zurückzuckend. „Ich brauche das nicht. Tom, lass ihn das nicht tun."

„Er muss, Harry. Du musst dich ausruhen, damit das Baby heilen kann.", sagte Tom sanft, seine Hand ausstreckend, um Harrys Bauch zu berühren.

Harry schlug seine Hand weg und zog sich von ihm zurück, starrte ihn mit geweiteten Augen an. „Nein", wisperte er. „Du kannst nicht."

Tom schaute weg von Harrys Augen, in ihnen schien Enttäuschung. „Es tut mir leid.", flüsterte er, drückte Harry runter, pinnte ihn auf das Bett und nickte Albert zu.

„NEIN! NEIN!", schrie Harry, als Albert näher kam, wehrte sich gegen Toms Griff. „Nein! Tom, warum? Warum?", schluchzte er, als Albert das Sedativ in seine Venen spritzte. „Unser Kitten.", flüstere er schwach, seine Bewegungen verlangsamten sich und seine Augen schlossen sich. „Warum…"

Am Ende war er still und Albert ging weg. Tom legte Harry sanft ins Bett, hielt seinen Kopf die ganze Zeit gesenkt. Harrys Haare aus seinem Gesicht streichend, flüsterte er: „Danke."

Albert nickte. „Du musst mir nicht danken." Er ging auf Tom zu und legte eine Hand beruhigend auf seine Schulter. „Nach allem was passiert ist, kann ich es ihm nicht verübeln, dass er hysterisch geworden ist. Aber jetzt sollte alles okay sein. Mein ein Wenig Ruhe."

Tom nickte. „Wie schlimm war es?" Albert antwortete nicht. „Wie schlimm?"

„Wenn ich die Blutung nicht gestoppt hätte, als ich es tat…" Albert brach ab.

Tom starrte runter auf Harrys schlafendes Gesicht und sah Rot. Sie hätten fast ihr Kind verloren. Das … das konnte er _niemals_ vergeben! Er packte die Laken fest, bis seine Knöchel weiß wurden. Bellatrix Lestrange würde keinen weiteren Tag leben!


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 9:**

Nachdem Tom Harry ins Bett gelegt hatte sprach er kurz mit Albert, ließ die Hauselfen ein Zimmer für ihn einrichten, dann rief ein Spezialmeeting ein und schritt vor dem Thron auf und ab, während er darauf wartete, dass seine Anhänger ankamen; seine Energie schlug in wütenden Wellen aus ihm raus. Es war ein angsteinflößender Anblick. Seine Augen waren stechend rot, seine Hände ballten sich immer wieder zu Fäusten und sein Mund war wütend verzerrt.

Ungeduld breitete sich in ihm aus. Tom schritt an den Todessern vorbei, die durch die Tür in der Ecke gekommen waren. Er riss die Tür auf und ließ sie gegen die Wand schlagen. Geflüster erfüllte die Luft hinter ihm, als er die Treppen runter in den dunklen Kerker ging. Er blieb bei einer Zelle stehen und schnippte mit seinem Zauberstab um die Tür zu öffnen.

Bellatrix blickte von ihrer Position auf dem Boden auf. Sie war mit zahllosen Kratzern und getrocknetem Blut bedeckt und schaute ihn mit hoffnungsvoll geweiteten Augen an. „Meister?"

Tom knurrte sie an, packte eine Hand voll von ihrem langen schwarzen Haar und begann sie zurück zu den Treppen zu ziehen. Er ignorierte ihr wimmern, als er einige ihrer Haare aus ihrer Kopfhaut reißen fühlte und schleppte sie die Treppen hoch in den Thronsaal, wo alle Todesser nun warteten. Sie teilten sich um ihn durchzulassen; einige warfen angewiderte Blicke zu Bella und andere schauten angsterfüllt wegen ihres Lords.

Tom warf Bella in die Mitte des Kreises und stand auf der Stufe die hoch zu seinem Thron führte. „Schaut", zischte er. „auf die Frau die es **gewagt** hat, sich mir zu widersetzen. Und ihr wisst, dass ich Ungehorsam nicht toleriere.", sagte Tom und fuhr fort, vor ihnen auf und ab zu schreiten. „Besonders wenn ich euch _ausdrücklich_ gesagt habe, Harry nicht zu verletzen. Und dennoch…", er starrte runter auf Bella. „hast du es getan."

„M-My Lord … i-ich habe nur versucht die Dinge wieder zu richten. Diese kleine Schlampe-„

Sie stoppte als Tom ihr eine Backpfeife gab. „Wage es nicht so von ihm zu sprechen!"

„A-Aber my Lord, es hat euch verzaubert!", versuchte sie sich zu verteidigen.

Tom blitzte sie an. „_Crucio!_" Er ließ ihre Schreie einige Minuten durch den Raum schallen, dann hob er den Fluch auf. „Denkst du wirklich, ich würde mich **irgendjemandem** verhexen lassen? Lord Voldemort? Denkst du ich bin ein Idiot?"

„N-Nein my Lord!", krächzte Bella. „Würde ich niemals!"

„Dann glaubst du mir nicht", folgerte er. Bella sagte nichts, was Tom nur noch mehr verärgerte. „Was? Glaubst du nicht, dass ich mich verlieben könnte? Dass ich nicht begehrenswert bin!"

„Nein! Nein, Meister Ihr-"

„VIELLEICHT!", rief er über sie hinweg. „Vielleicht ist es der Fakt, dass es Harry Potter ist, mein … vermeintlicher Feind. Der Junge der mein Untergang sein soll. Aber es kümmert mich nicht, nicht davon zählt nun. Genau jetzt…" Toms Augen blitzten auf. „…genau jetzt werde ich dich töten Bellatrix Lestrange. Du hast dich mir wiedersetzt und hast beinahe mein Kind getötet. Diese Tat ist … unverzeihlich."

„My Lord. Bitte!", heulte Bella, vorwärts kriechend. „Bitte. Ich dachte nur … Ihr habt plötzlich…"

„Plötzlich was? Mich verändert?", fragte Tom, seine Arme hoch werfend und fragte alle im Raum. „Ist es so nicht besser?"

Mehrere Stimmen murmelten zustimmend und klatschten, aber es war durch Bellas unnachgiebiges Kreischen unterbrochen. „Nein! Das seid nicht Ihr, my Lord. Potter hat etwas getan, ich weiß, dass er es getan hat."

Tom starrte auf sie herab und ging die Stufe herunter. „Ja. Hat er. Er hat mir beigebracht zu lieben. Und ich bin glücklich. Das erste mal in meinem Leben … bin ich ruhig."

„Aber my Lord. Kann ich nicht das Selbe tun?" Ihr braucht ihn nicht, ich kann Euch auch lieben. Ich liebe Euch!", erklärte sie.

Tom schaute auf die schniefende Frau vor sich angewidert an. „Du bist nicht mein Typ", schnarrte er, bevor er grinste. „Außerdem fehlt dir ein gewisses … Körperteil."

Glucksen erfüllte den Raum und Bella zuckte zurück. „Du widerst mich an Bella. Und du hast mich beinahe meines Glücks beraubt. Und dafür … wirst du bezahlen müssen."

„N-nein my Lord! Lasst mich beweisen-"

„Ich habe genug von deinen jämmerlichen Entschuldigungen gehört.", unterbrach Tom sie, hob seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf sie. „_Tracho Inctura_", zischte er und augenblicklich war Bellas Körper auf den Boden genagelt, ihre Arme und Beine soweit es ging von ihr weg gezogen.

Bellatrix schrie, als sich ihre Arme und Beine brennen anfühlten, als wenn sie in Flammen stünden. Sie schrie vor Schmerz und sie bettelte ihren Lord um Vergebung an, aber ihre Worte trafen auf taube Ohren. Nacheinander war lautes Knacken zu hören, als ihre Gelenke sich ausrenkten. Die Todesser verzogen bei diesem Geräusch ihre Gesichter und schauten zu ihrem Lord, der es genoss, Bella leiden zu sehen, aber sie wussten, dass dies weniger war als sie eigentlich verdiente.

Bellatrix Augen begannen zurück zu rollen als der Schock des Schmerzes zu groß wurde und das Schlagen ihres Herzens in ihren Ohren wiederhallte. Es war nur der Beginn und sie wollte bereits, dass es endete.

„Ah ah ah, Bella. Wir können dich das nicht tun lassen", sagte Tom und sprach einen Zauber um sie wach zu halten und zu verhindern, dass sie starb. Er würde sie nicht so leicht davon kommen lassen. Er nutzte mehrere Schneideflüche, die tiefe Schnitte in ihre Haut ritzten und ihr Blut heraus strömen ließ. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir dich genau das fühlen lassen würden, was Harry gefühlt hat, als du ihn angegriffen hast?", grollte Tom, seine Augen blitzten und er machte einen sehr großen tiefen Schnitt über ihren Bauch.

Bella schrie vor Schmerz und versuchte ihn anzuflehen. „B-bitte M-Meister. Ich h-habe mich geirrt!"

„Ja. Du hast dich in der Tat sehr geirrt.", zischte Tom und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Schnittwunde. „_Exorcio Tergun._"

Bellatrix Augen weiteten sich bei diesem vertrautem Fluch, war nicht in der Lage dem purpurnen Licht auszuweichen, als es die blutende Wunde traf und begann die Haut von seinen Muskeln und Nerven zu pellen. Sie schrie wieder, als das Blut in stetigem Fluss aus ihr heraus trat; sie war nicht in der Lage sie mit ihren Händen zu verdecken, als ihre Arme nutzlos neben sie fielen. Sie konnte sich noch mal bewegen, mit Ausnahme auf dem Boden zu zucken vor Schmerz.

Endlich beendete Tom den Fluch und bewunderte seine praktische Arbeit. Mehrere Stücke Haut waren abgerissen worden oder flatterten als Bella auf dem Boden zuckte, zeigte Muskeln, Nerven, Arterien und ihr Innerstes.

Mit einem Schnippen seines Zauberstabes wurden die Innereien rausgeschnitten und verteilten sich überall auf dem Boden. Er ignorierte die Leute der schwächeren Todesser, die sich krank fühlten. Dafür schlitzte er Bellas Gesicht auf. Er machte zwei von ihren Mundwinkeln aus, aufwärts zu einem Lächeln. Tom ging vorwärts, seinen Zauberstab streichelnd und beobachtete ihr Gesicht, wie sie versuchte doch es nicht schaffte ohnmächtig zu werden. Sein Harry lag oben im Bett, verletzt wegen dieser Frau. Er würde sie nach dem Tod betteln lassen bevor er überhaupt fertig war.

„Lasst uns sehen wie du von innen aussiehst, sollen wir? _Verto Inpars Sicco!_"

Bellatrix warf ihren Kopf zurück und schrie vor Schmerz als sie fühlte wie ihre Haut sich von innen nach außen kehrte. Ihre Fingernägel fielen aus und die Haut begann langsam zurückzutreten, wobei sie die Muskeln darunter enthüllten.

Die Haut pellte sich weiter ab, ihre Hände hoch, über ihre Ellbogen und den Weg hoch bis sie sich in ihrem Schädel trafen, dann nach außen gekehrt den gleichen Weg wieder zurück; die Haut verschwand nach innen und die Muskeln traten nach außen. Schnell war sie eine Masse aus Blut rotem Gewebe, schwer irgendwie als Mensch zu identifizieren. Inzwischen war sogar die härtesten Todessern schlecht. Bella bewegte ihre fleischigen Mund, nicht in der Lage zu sprechen, aber sie schaffte es etwas herauszubringen: „B-Bi … tte…"

Tom grinste triumphierend. Er wusste, dass Bella aufgehört hatte darum zu betteln, angehört zu werden und nun um ihren Tod bettelte. „Ich bin noch nicht fertig.", zischte Tom gefährlich. Er schnippte seinen Zauberstab hoch, schwang ihn abwärts und eine Dornenpeitsche erschien und versenkte sich tief in Bellas Fleisch. Bella kreischte wieder vor Schmerz und bettelte um ihren Tod, als ihr Blut aus ihrem dünnen Schutz aus Muskeln herausfloss und auf den steinernen Boden tropfte. Tom peitschte sie aus bis sie mehrere blutige Löcher überall auf ihrem Körper hatte. Ihre Augen bettelten und es traten Tränen aus Blut aus ihnen heraus, aber Tom zeigte keine Gnade.

Er belegte sie mit mehreren Flüchen und verbrannte all seine Wut, aber sie kam immer wieder wenn er an seinen Harry dachte und an die Angst, die Angst sein Kind zu verlieren. Er wollte nie wieder so fühlen. Aber je mehr Zeit verging, desto mehr fühlte er seine Magie abbauen und Müdigkeit ihn überrollen und er wusste, dass er bald aufhören musste. Er wirbelte seinen Zauberstab und sprach: _„Centrum Postulo."_

Nadeln formten sich über Bella und sie beobachtete sie mit Beklommenheit und Angst. Tom ließ sie dort für einige Momente zittern, bevor er die Nadeln auf sie nieder fallen ließ; sie versenkten sich in ihr und kamen auf der anderen Seite wider heraus. Ihre Beine, ihre Augen, Arme, Brust, alles war mit langen Nadeln bedeckt und sie wäre längst tot, wenn der Zauberspruch sie nicht am Leben halten würde.

Tom sprach den Zauber um ihre Haut zurück umzudrehen, aber die Nadeln und verschiedenen Löcher, die im Inneren entstanden waren, zeigten sich nach außen. Ihre Haut war lila und rot von all dem Blut das herausgeströmt war. „Ich hoffe, dass du deine Lektion gelernt hast, Bella", flüsterte Tom gefährlich. „Zweifle **niemals** an mir. Es wird das Letzte sein, was du jemals tun wirst. Auf Wiedersehen Bellatrix Lestrange. _Pectus pectoris burst_.", knurrte er.

Bella keuchte vor Schmerz und begann zu Blut zu husten. Es floss wie ein Fluss aus ihrem Mund und ihren Ohren. Ihre Augen rollten zurück, sie fiel nach hinten und erzitterte einmal. Zweimal. Dann war sie still.

Die hallte war leise, sobald Bella ihren letzten Atemzug tat. Niemand wagte es sich zu bewegen oder zu atmen vor Angst vor dem Zorn ihres Lords. Sie hatten noch nie etwas so grauenhaftes und brutales in all ihren Jahren unter dem dunklen Lord gesehen; wenn irgendjemand im Raum jemals zuvor seine Macht angezweifelt hatte, lagen sie total falsch.

Tom blieb mit dem Rücken zu seinen Anhängern stehen, ließ das frische Gefühl von Bellas Tod ihn durchfluten. Sie würde nie wieder seinem Geliebten und ihrem Kind schaden. Er reichte sanft durch ihre Verbindung um nach Harry zu sehen und fühlte, dass er immer noch schlief. Seine Augen schließen, sammelte er den Rest seiner Kraft und drehte sich mit wütenden roten Augen zu den Anderen im Raum um. „Wenn irgendjemand von euch jemals wieder wagt so etwas zu tut wie schlecht über Harry zu reden oder ihn oder mein Kind schlecht zu behandeln, wird das", er zeigte auf den Körper auf dem Boden. „auf euch warten. _Incendio_.", zischte er und Flammen schlugen aus seinem Zauberstab und verbrannten die Leiche.

Die Todesser erzitterten alle vor Angst und neigten ihre Köpfe als Zeichen, dass sie verstanden hatten. Sogar die Wenigen, die wie Bella geglaubt hatten, dass der Dunkle Lord verzaubert gewesen war, hatten angefangen daran zu zweifeln und entschieden, dies einfach für sich zu behalten, aus Angst um ihr Leben.

Tom starrte alle an, seine Augen glühten rot, und er schaute zufrieden auf all die Angsterfüllten Gesichter.

„Verschwindet! Ihr alle!", rief er und die Todesser kamen dieser Order hastig nach und verschwanden mit vielen plops. Tom stieß einen tiefen Atemzug aus, sobald er alleine war und seine Schultern sanken. Er war physisch, emotional und magisch erschöpft. Er wollte einfach nur ins Bett. Bett hört sich nach keiner schlechten Idee an, dachte er müde, verließ den Raum und ging die Treppe hoch. Er ließ die Hauselfen sich um die Asche auf dem Boden kümmern.

Er ging in den Raum in dem Ray und Albert leise miteinander sprachen. Ray war während des Meetings dort und hatte weitergegeben was unten passiert war, als er die Tür sich öffnen hörten. Ray versteifte sich, als Tom herein kam und senkte seine Augen. Tom unterbrach ihn mit einer Geste seiner Hand. „Wie geht es ihm?"

„Er ruht sich aus", sagte Alber leise, auf den Katzenjungen herunter schauend. „Er wird bald wieder in Ordnung sein."

Tom seufzte erleichtert. „Gut."

„Wo wir gerade von Ruhe reden. Du solltest wirklich ein wenig Schlaf bekommen.", sagte Albert.

„Ich weiß und ich werde. Ich habe die Hauselfen einen Raum für dich vorbereiten lassen."

Albert lächelte. „Danke Tom. Ich vermute ich werde dann mal gehen."

Tom nickte und Albert ging. Ray folgte ihm schnell. Tom ging herüber zum Bett und setzte sich um Harrys schlafendes Gesicht zu beobachten. Er strich sanft einige Haarsträhnen weg und streichelte Harrys Wange. Tom hoffte, dass Harry nicht zu wütend auf ihn sein würde, wenn er aufwachte, er wusste er hatte nur getan, was das Beste war, aber mit Harrys Stimmungsschwankungen und der Angst, dass er ihm nicht so leicht vergeben würde. Tom stieß einen tiefen Atemzug aus. Er konnte jetzt nicht über diese Dinge nachdenken. Also legte er sich neben Harry, legte seine Hand auf dessen Bauch und schlief ein.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 10:**

Harry aufwachte, war ihm schwindelig, er war desorientiert und sein Bauch fühlte sich irgendwie kribbelig an, was ihn verwirrte, bis er die gestrigen Geschehnisse ihn plötzlich wieder überfluteten. Bellatrix, die ihn konfrontierte … der Zauberspruch … das Blut … sein Kitten, dass verletzt wurde … sein Angriff auf Bellatrix … Tom, der kam um ihn zu retten … Allie, der ihn geheilt hatte … Allie, der etwas Spitzes hielt … Tom, der ihn runter drückte…

Wut überflutete ihn. Tom hatte ihn betrogen, hatte Allie etwas … seinem Kitten etwas antun lassen! Sein Kitten! Harry keuchte leise auf, stellte schnell fest, dass sein Kitten immer noch da war und fühlte die beruhigenden Tritte seines Babys.

Er schaute zu seiner Linken und sah Tom dort schlafen. Die Wut stieg in ihm hoch und er bleckte die Zähne. _Er wagt es neben mir zu schlafen nachdem, was er getan hat?!_ Harry hatte das plötzliche Bedürfnis, Tom aus dem Bett zu schupsen, doch er unterdrückte es; er wollte jetzt gerade nicht mit Tom reden. Ihn zu schupsen würde ihm hoffentlich weh tun, da das Bett sehr hoch war, aber es würde ihn augenblicklich aufwecken.

Als Harry Tom anstarrte konnte er nicht anders, als einige Dinge festzustellen. Zum einen sah Tom erschöpft aus. Da waren Schatten unter seinen Augen und Sorgenfalten auf seiner Stirn. Harry fühlte kurz Sympathie durch ihn zucken, als er Tom ansah, doch dann war es verschwunden. Er schnaubte laut, setzte sich langsam auf, wurde aber von einem Gewicht auf seinem Bauch gestoppt und bemerkte, dass Toms Arm beschützend um ihn gelegt war. Harry legte seine Ohren leicht an und bewegte den Arm behutsam weg. Er dachte darüber nach, ihn von sich zu werfen, doch das würde Tom aufwecken, also legte er den Arm neben sich.

Harry schaute Tom einige Minuten gespannt beim schlafen zu. Es machte nicht den Eindruck, als ob er sehr gut schlafen würde, oder lange geschlafen hatte. Harry erlaubte einen süffisanten Ausdruck über sein Gesicht zu huschen, als er leise Toms Shirt hoch hob; es sah aus, als habe Tom sich nicht die Mühe gemacht sich umzuziehen, da er immer noch die Kleidung vom Tag zuvor an hatte. Sie war bedeckt mit getrocknetem Blut, das meiste davon Harrys. Er fauchte und legte seine Arme um seine Mitte, als die Erinnerungen mit voller Wucht zurück kamen, Toms Betrug mit eingeschlossen. Aber dann bemerkte er etwas frisches Blut, auf Toms Gesicht und etwas auf Toms Gesicht, dass er zuvor nicht bemerkt hatte. Sein Atem beschleunigte sich und er untersuchte Tom hastig nach Verletzungen, ohne ihn aufzuwecken, und stellte fest, dass dort keine waren.

Harry stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus und fragte sich, was zur Hölle Tom getan hatte, während er … geschlafen hatte? _Blöder Tom. Ich hasse ihn!_, dachte Harry giftig. Als ob er seine Gedanken gehört hätte bewegte Tom sich beim schlafen. Harry hielt den Atem an und blies ihn aus, als Tom nicht aufwachte. Aber offensichtlich war sein Magen nicht mit dieser Aktion einverstanden und so musste er aus dem Bett springen und ins Badezimmer sprinten, wo er sich heftig übergab.

Er miaute leise und legte seine Hände auf seinen Bauch. Harry wünschte, dass sein Kitten sich bewegen würde, sodass er wusste, dass es in Ordnung war. Aber er hatte noch keine einzige Bewegung gemacht. Harry wusch seinen Mund aus und verließ das Badezimmer. Er schaute zu Tom rüber, der immer noch am schlafen war, erwog ihn aus dem Bett zu stoßen und wegzurennen, doch er überdachte dies nochmal und ging zu seinem geheimen Ort, um mit seinem Kitten allein zu sein.

**xxx**

Als Tom aufwachte war er total groggy und erschöpft; Überbleibsel vom Tag zuvor. Er strich mit seiner Hand über die Laken neben sich, erwartete Harry dort zu fühlen, doch als er es nicht tat, schoss er im Bett hoch. Die Laken abtastend stellte er fest, dass Harry schon eine Weile weg sein musste, da diese kalt waren. „Harry?", rief er und checkte das Badezimmer. Dann ging er den Gang herunter ins Spielzimmer; er war nicht dort, nur Raymond und einige andere Todesser.

„Raymond?"

Sie drehten sich vom Fernseher weg, sprangen auf und verneigten sich schnell, als sie sahen, wer es war. „Mein Lord", murmelten sie unisono.

Tom winkte ab. „Habt ihr Harry gesehen?"

Raymond schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, my Lord. Ich habe Eure Räume nur für den Fall beobachtet. Er hat sie nicht verlassen."

„Er ist wahrscheinlich immer noch irgendwo dort."

Ray nickte und zögerte. „Ist er in Ordnung, my Lord?"

Tom sah die Sorge und Zögern an ihren ängstlichen Gesichtsausdrücken. „Er ist in Ordnung. Und das Baby ist es auch." Alle seufzten erleichtert. „Harry braucht nur Ruhe."

„Ich verstehe. Das ist gut."

„Ja, ist es.", sagte Tom mit einem vorsichtigen Lächeln.

„Ihr seht aus, als würdet Ihr ein wenig Ruhe benötigen, my Lord.", sagte Avery zaghaft.

„Ich werde mich ausruhen, sobald ich Harry gefunden habe.", antwortete Tom, berührt über ihre Sorge. Er nickte ihnen zu, ging zurück zu seinen Räumen und checkte sie erneut, doch er fand Harry immer noch nicht. _Vielleicht ist er gegangen, während ich weg war_, dachte er und entschied sich, eine Dusche zu nehmen; er wollte Harry nicht, dass Harry ihn so sah.

Nach seiner Dusche zog er sich an, verließ den Raum und setzte seine Suche nach Harry fort, doch er konnte ihn immer noch nicht finden. Er schaute überall im Haus nach und begann in Panik zu geraten. Sogar seine Todesser hatten angefangen nach Harry zu suchen, aber sie fanden ebenfalls nichts. Irgendwann rannte er in Albert hinein.

„Guten Mor-"

„Hast du Harry gesehen?", fragte Tom, ihn unterbrechend.

Albert hob eine Augenbraue. „Nein, habe ich nicht. Ich hatte vermutet, dass er bei dir ist."

„Nein. Er war nicht da, als ich heute Morgen aufgewacht bin.", sagte Tom, mit seinen Händen durch sein Haar fahrend. Er drehte sich um, als ein Todesser auf ihn zukam, um Bericht zu erstatten.

„Er ist nicht im dritten Stock oder im Thronsaal, my Lord."

Tom gab ein frustriertes Seufzen von sich und der Todesser zuckte ängstlich zurück. „Guckt weiter nach", schnappe Tom und der Todesser huschte davon.

„Verdammt. Was hast du getan um denen so Angst zu machen?", fragte Albert.

„Habe diese verräterische Schlampe getötet.", antwortete Tom kurz und fuhr fort den Korridor runter zu schreiten.

„Ich vermute es war sehr schlimm", sagte Albert, ihm folgend.

„Wenn der permanent befleckte Boden im Thronsaal erwähnenswert ist, dann ja.", sagte Tom, in die Küche schauend. „Verdammt, wo ist er?"

„Vielleicht versteckt er sich."

„Vor wem sollte er sich verstecken?"

„Dir."

Tom stoppte und wirbelte herum. „Warum sollte er sich vor mir verstecken?"

Albert zuckte mit den Schultern, als wenn er sagen würde ‚Nun…'

Toms Schultern sanken realisierend. „Du denkst nicht … dass ich nur versucht habe ihn zu beschützen."

„Er weiß das nicht", sagte Albert leise.

Tom schloss seine Augen müde und fuhr mit seiner Hand über sein Gesicht. „Was ist mit dem Baby?", fragte Tom.

„Ich bin sicher Harry wird raus kommen, wenn er irgendetwas braucht. Er wird das Baby nicht in Gefahr bringen.", antwortete Albert.

Er legte sanft eine Hand auf Toms Schulter. „Gib ihm etwas Zeit."

**xxx**

‚Etwas Zeit' stellte sich als 3 Tage heraus und niemand hatte Kopf oder Schwanz von Harry gesehen. Die Todesser gingen um ihn herum auf Zehenspitzen. Tom hatte seit Tagen keine einzige Nacht geschlafen und fuhr die erste Person die er sah an, was Albert passierte, der gehen musste. Aber Albert ließ allem seinen Gang und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen.

Tom hatte die Suche nach Harry abgebrochen, sodass er ohne Angst erwischt zu werden heraus kam, doch niemand hatte ihn gesehen. Es machte Tom verrückt. Wenn die Hauselfen ihn gesehen hatten, hatten sie nichts gesagt. Soweit er wusste war Harry nicht herausgekommen um zu essen oder zu schlafen. Nun, schlafen, Harry würde überall schlafen.

Tom seufzte und rief seine Augen erschöpft, als er wieder zum Spielzimmer ging. „Irgendetwas?"

Ray, Patterson und Avery sprangen von der Couch auf. „Nein, my Lord", sagte Ray.

Tom seufzte und lehnte sich zurück gegen den Türrahmen. Die Todesser schauten einander an, nicht wissend, was sie mit ihrem Lord in diesem Moment der Schwäche tun sollten.

„Er ist wahrscheinlich in seinem Nest", sprach Patterson aus. Tom öffnete seine Augen und starrte ihn zusammen mit den anderen zwei Todessern an. Patterson zuckte mit den Schultern. „Meine Mutter hatte eine Katze."

Tom hatte einen Verdacht, wo Harrys „Nest" sein könnte. Er hatte eine Notiz aus Alberts Buch genommen, hatte einige Bücher über Katzenschwangerschaften gekauft und hatte etwas über ihre Angewohnheiten herausgefunden. Er hatte nicht gewusst ob und wann Harry anfangen würde, aber als die Hauselfen und einige seiner Anhänger über vermisste Gegenstände und Laken berichtet hatten, hatte Tom gewusst, dass Harry begonnen hatte zu nisten. Nun wusste er nur nicht, wo er war. „Ja, er nistet, aber ich weiß nicht wo."

Die Todesser schauten einander an und kommunizierten leise. „Wir wissen auch nicht wo, my Lord.", sagte Avery. „Aber ich habe ihn einmal mit einem großen Kissen aus Goyles Raum kommen sehen. Ich weiß nicht wo er danach hingegangen ist."

Tom erlaubte ein kleines Lächeln die Ecken seines Mundes zu heben, bevor er es wieder verschwinden ließ. „Ja. Mehrere Dinge scheinen überall zu verschwinden.", sagte er und verließ den Raum.

Tom ging den Gang herab, um zu seinem zu gehen, aber stoppte und drehte sich um, um zu sehen, ob er das Rätsel von Harrys Nest lösen konnte. Er hatte einen Verdacht, der schon eine Weile an ihm genagt hatte. Er kam in seinem leeren Raum an und schaute sich um. „Harry?", rief er und stoppte in der Mitte des Raumes. „Harry?"

„Ja?", ertönte eine Stimme zu seiner Rechten.

Tom drehte sich schnell um und seufzte erleichtert. „Da bist du." Er lächelte und runzelte die Stirn. _Warte, ist er gerade aus einem Schrank gekommen?_, dachte er, auf die leicht angelehnte Tür schauend, vor der Harry stand. _Verdacht bestätigt._

„Was?", fragte Harry vorsichtig, als er sah, dass Tom ihn anstarrte. Seine Augen huschten dorthin, wo Tom hin sah. Panik ergriff ihn. _Nein! Tom weiß wo mein geheimer Ort ist! Was soll ich tun? Ich muss umziehen…_

Tom riss sich selbst aus seinen Gedanken, ging vorwärts und schloss Harry in seine Arme. Harry versteifte sich, doch er schob ihn nicht weg. Endlich wich Tom zurück. „Wie fühlst du dich?", flüsterte Tom.

„Gut.", antwortete Harry kurz. Tom legte sanft eine Hand auf Harrys Bauch. „Er ist auch in Ordnung."

„Gut.", sagte Tom mit einem Seufzen und schloss seine Arme wieder um Harry. Harry wich aus ihnen heraus und schob Tom weg. „Harry?"

„Fass mich nicht an.", zischte Harry.

Tom ließ schockiert seine Arme fallen und Harry ging auf die Tür zu. „Warte Harry.", sagte Harry, sein Handgelenk packend.

Harry zog seinen Arm weg. „Ich habe gesagt, fass mich nicht an!", schnappte er.

„Harry bitte, lass mich-„

„Nein!", schrie Harry. „Du hast ihn … du … du…"

„Nein Harry, ich würde nicht-"

„Es retten", sagte Harry und begann wie der auf die Tür zuzugehen, doch er stoppte, als Tom vor ihm Stand. „Beweg dich."

„Harry bitte, hör mir zu."

„N-"

Tom legte eine Hand über Harrys Mund, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Du weißt, ich würde niemals, unserem Kind weh tun, Harry. Du weißt das. Ich musste Albert dich beruhigen lassen oder ich hätte euch beide verloren, dich und unser Kitten … ich … ich könnte das nicht ertragen."

Harry weitete seine Augen vor Horror. „Du hättest…" Er brach ab. Wenn ihn das nicht genug geschockt hatte, war nicht im Gegensatz zu dem, was er auf Toms Gesicht sah. Tränen. „Oh Tom", jammerte er und schloss seine Arme fest um Toms Nacken. Tom zog ihn fest an sich und lehnte sein Gesicht an Harrys Schulter. Als er ihn an sich drückte, fühlte er etwas nassen in seinem Nacken. Tom weinte? Harry fühlte sich plötzlich schuldig, er hatte seinen Ärger angestaut, während Tom außer sich gewesen vor Sorge. Harry umschlang ihn fester. „Es tut mir leid.", schluchzte er.

„Nein, ich bin es", flüsterte Tom.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast nichts wofür du dich entschuldigen müsstest", flüsterte er, schob ihn von sich weg und wischte eine Träne von seiner Wange. Tom starrte sie ungläubig an. Harry schniefte, begann härter zu weinen und versuchte Toms Tränen wegzuwischen. Tom weinte nicht, er war derjenige, der weinen sollte. Tom war der Stärkere. Er wollte es nicht mehr sehen.

Endlich stoppten Toms Tränen und küsste Harry heftig. Harry erwiderte begierig und öffnete seinen Mund um dominiert zu werden. Sie mussten sich trennen, um zu Atem zu kommen und lehnten dann ihre Stirnen gegeneinander. „Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch", wisperte Harry und kuschelte sich in Toms Arme. Nach einigen Sekunden lächelte Harry.

„Was?", fragte Tom, als er damit fertig war, diesen Moment der Schwäche los zu werden.

„Du hast Kitten gesagt."

„…Nein habe ich nicht."

„Doch, hast du."

Tom dachte für einen Moment zurück. „Nein, habe ich nicht", log er.

„Ja, hast du. Ich habe es gehört."

„Was, wenn ich es getan habe", fragte Tom trotzig.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du damit anfangen würdest es zu sagen."

„Verdammt", murmelte Tom.

Harry grinste. „Du schuldest mir ein Eis mit Salsa oben drauf."  
Tom verzog das Gesicht. „Das werde ich."

„Vergiss die Kirsche nicht."

„Ja, ja.", sagte Tom, Harry näher an sich ziehend und seinen Rücken streichelnd.

Harry schnurrte zufrieden. Es fühlte sich gut. „Ich hasse es das kurz zu halten, aber ich bin aus einem bestimmten Grund heraus gekommen."

„Aus welchem?"

„Ich bin hungrig."

„Oh. Okay. Dann geh runter und hol dir etwas zu essen. Dann möchte ich, dass Albert dich durchcheckt."

„Allie ist immer noch hier?"

„Ja. Er ist nur für den Fall hier geblieben."

„Okay. Lass uns gehen.", sagte Harry, an Toms Arm zerrend.

„Warte. Lass mich mich noch kurz waschen.", sagte Tom. Harry nickte, ließ seinen Arm los und Tom ging ins Badezimmer. Er ging zum Waschbecken und wusch sein Gesicht, das Gefühl der Schande und Erleichterung ergriff ihn. Schande, weil er schwach geworden war; geweint hatte wie ein Kind, es zählte nicht, dass es vor Harry war. Und Erleichterung, weil Harry ihm vergeben hatte und frei von der übergreifenden Trauer, die er tief in sich spürte.

Tom seufzte, schüttelte den Kopf und trocknete sein Gesicht. Er drehte sich um, um zu gehen, stoppte aber als er in den Spiegel sah und dann auf die Wand. Er schaute auf die Tür, dann drehte er sich zur Wand. _Es kann nicht schaden…_ Es sprach einen stillen Zauber um durch die Wand zu sehen. Was er sah überraschte ihn. Was die Rückseite der Wand sein sollte, war ein erweiterter Bereich versteckt hinter der Kleidung und Kisten. Tom wusste, dass Dinge vermisst wurde, er hatte bis jetzt nur nicht gewusst wie viel … bis jetzt.

Decken, Kissen, Sweater und Roben füllten die Rückseite des dunklen Schrankes. Alles vorsichtig arrangiert in einer komfortablen Position, sodass jemand sich hinein legen konnte und sich für Stunden nicht bewegen musste. In der Mitte aller Materialien konnte er die zwei vermissten Shirts sehen, nach denen er gesucht hatte. Tom schüttelte verwirrt seinen Kopf.

Harry schaute durch den Raum, ging in die Mitte des Bettes und ließ sich auf die Seite fallen. „Tooommm!", rief er, ungeduldig mit dem Schwanz wackelnd. „Ich habe Hunger. Beeil dich." Er schaute ins Badezimmer. „Tom, was tust d-" Harry brach ab, als er sah, was Tom anschaute. _Er weiß es! Meinen geheimen Ort! Ich muss ihn verschieben…_, dachte er wild und begann über einen neuen Platz nachzudenken.

„Ich komme.", rief Tom, als er seinen Namen hörte. Er löste den Zauber, die Wand wurde wieder normal, dann verließ er das Badezimmer. Als er herauskam, sah er Harry auf dem Bett liegen. „Fertig?", fragte er, runzelte er die Stirn, als er keine Antwort bekam. „Hey", sagte er, seine Ohren berührend. Harry sprang auf und blickte hoch zu ihm. „Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?"

„Nichts", sagte Harry vorsichtig. „Bist du fertig? Ich habe Hunger."

„Okay, okay", sagte Tom mit einem Lächeln und führte ihn die Treppen runter, um zu frühstücken.


	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitel 11:**

Die nächsten paar Tage klebte Tom an Harry Seite, kümmerte sich um jede seiner Launen und Wünsche. Obwohl Harry es unheimlich genoss, fing es langsam an ihn zu nerven. Er brauchte ab und an Zeit für sich und er bekam überhaupt keine. Er war nicht in der Lage gewesen, seine Sachen in sein neues Nest zu verschieben. Nach einigen Versuchen hatte er den besten Platz im gesamten Haus gefunden und hatte begonnen, die Sachen dort hin zu bringen, aber es war sehr schwer, dies zu tun, wenn Tom jeden seiner Schritte beobachtete. Er wäre zweimal beinahe erwischt worden, also gab er es fürs erste auf. Dazu kam, dass er all die Papiere sah, die begonnen hatte, sich auf Toms Schreibtisch zu stapeln; es würde ewig dauern diese zu beenden, wenn er sie weiter ignorierte. Er sagte Tom das, nichts über seinen geheimen Ort, sondern über die Papierarbeit.

„Ich bin okay, Tom.", sagte Harry genervt, sich zurück gegen die Couch lehnend, mit einem Arm über seinen geschwollenen Bauch.

„Aber trotzdem…", protestierte Tom.

„Deine Arbeit häuft sich und es wird dich wahrscheinlich zwei ganze Wochen kosten, sie zu erledigen, wenn du so weiter machst. Das bezieht auch die Meetings, die du wegen mir abgesagt hast, mit ein."

„Aber du bist-"

„In Ordnung.", unterbrach Harry ihn, ihm einen wütenden Blick zuwerfend. „Ich weiß nicht, wie es dir geht, aber ich mag es lieber, wenn du nachts neben mir schläfst."

Tom zuckte zusammen. Harrys Hormone hatten in letzter Zeit sehr verrückt gespielt und so wie es aussah, musste er sich auf eine weite Nacht, aus dem Schlafzimmer ausgeschlossen, vorbereiten. Er seufzte geschlagen. „Bist du sicher?"

„Ja.", sagte Harry. „Bellatrix wird kein Problem mehr sein und du hast alle so sehr geängstigt, dass sie gehorsam sein werden. Ich werde klar kommen."

Tom hatte ihm alles erzählt, was passiert war, während er betäubt gewesen war. Albert war bei ihm geblieben während Tom runter gegangen war und Bellatrix, auf die brutalste Art und Weise die möglich war, gefoltert hatte bevor er sie getötet hatte. Tom hatte ihm die meisten Details erspart, weil sein Magen nicht mit all den expliziten Erinnerungen einverstanden gewesen war, aber Harry fand es schade, dass er es verpasst hatte.

„Du hast Recht."

„Natürlich habe ich das", warf Harry beleidigt ein.

Tom lächelte sanft und nickte. „Okay. Wenn du irgendetwas brauchst…"

„Ja, ich weiß. Aber ich werde dich nicht stören. Dafür habe ich Ray."

Tom nickte. „Okay." Er stand auf und küsste Harry auf die Stirn. „Ich sehe dich später."

Harry brummte und drehte sich wieder zu seinem Film _Aladdin_ um. „Du blockierst den Fernseher."

Tom ging schnell aus dem Weg. Er wurde schon von so vielen, von Harrys Wutanfällen erwischt, dass er es besser wusste, als ihm im Weg zu stehen. Obwohl Harry seine Magie wegen dem Baby nicht benutzen konnte hatte er ziemlich gute Lungen. Tom ging aus dem Raum und rief Raymond. „Pass auf, dass er sich nicht überanstrengt."

„Werde ich, my Lord." Ray verbeugte sich, ging ins Spielzimmer, um Harry beim fernsehen gucken Gesellschaft zu leisten, während Tom runter in die Halle und zu seinem Büro ging.

Harry beobachtete aus dem Augenwinkel wie Ray es sich auf der Couch gemütlich machte. „Er sorgt sich zu sehr."

„Nachdem, was passiert ist, hat er das Recht, besorgt zu sein. Jeder ist es.", antwortete Ray.

„Ja, aber trotzdem…", murmelte Harry.

„Denk mal so darüber nach", sagte Ray, sich zu Harry umdrehend. „Stell dir einfach mal vor, du wärst an den Schuhen des Dunklen Lords…"

Harry legte den Kopf zur Seite, ein Lächeln bildete sich auf seinen Lippen und er kicherte.

„Ich meinte bildlich."

„Oh.", sagte Harry und kicherte wieder, nickte aber um zu zeigen, dass er zuhörte.

„Er ist der Dunkle Lord Voldemort. Machtvoll, stark, jeder hat Angst vor ihm und er fürchtet nichts…" Harry nickte verstehend. „Jetzt stell dir vor, all das wird dir innerhalb einer Sekunde genommen." Harrys Lächeln verschwand langsam und seine Ohren sanken. „Wie würdest du dich fühlen?"

„Schwach… Machtlos… Verängstigt…"

„Ja.", sagte Ray sanft. „Jetzt. Versetze dich in die Situation, wo du am meisten gebraucht wirst und trotzdem ist da nichts, was du tun kannst. Stell dir vor…", er zögerte kurz, fuhr dann aber fort. „…Tom ist verletzt. Verwundet… blutet… du bist der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt und trotzdem… bist du machtlos zu helfen."

Harry schniefte, als Tränen aus seinen Augen rollten, als er sein fühlte wie sein Herz sich so fest zusammen zog, dass es weh tat. _Tom hat sich so gefühlt?_ Er wusste, dass Tom Angst gehabt hatte und sich machtlos gefühlt hatte, dass es ihn zum Weinen brachte. Der Himmel verbat, dass Harry etwas tat, das Tom dazu brachte so etwas wieder zu tun. Aber dass das Gefühl so stark war. (A.d.Ü.: Ich habe diese Stelle nicht verstanden, es macht einfach keinen Sinn, also entschuldigt, wenn die Sätze keinen Sinn machen.) Das Gefühl von Verzweiflung und Hoffnungslosigkeit… die Angst… _Oh Tom. Mein Tom! Ich werde dich nie wieder so fühlen lassen. Niemals, niemals, niemals!_

Harry wurde sich der warmen Hand auf seinem Rücken, die ihn in kreisenden Bewegungen streichelte, bewusst, drehte sich um und vergrub sein Gesicht an Rays Brust. Ray kniete sich auf den Boden neben der Couch und umarmte Harry fest. „Es tut mir leid, dass du meinetwegen so fühlst. Ich-"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Ray. Du wolltest nur, dass ich weiß, wie Tom sich gefühlt hat. Und Merlin, ich habe mich ein Trottel benommen."

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Du wusstest es nicht. Der andere Grund ist dein momentaner Zustand."

Harry schniefte und nickte. Er versuchte zu lächeln. „Ich bin schwanger Ray. Ich habe keine Krankheit."

„Gut", sagte Ray mit einem Lächeln und wich zurück. „Es sind nur die vielen Hormone, die dich so verrückt spielen lassen."

Harry haute ihn auf den Arm. „Hey! Ich bin nicht so schlimm." Ray warf ihm einen Blick zu. „Nun. Jedenfalls", sagte er, seine Tränen weg wischend. „Danke dafür, dass du es mir gesagt hast."

„Kein Problem. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich zum Weinen gebracht habe."

„Es ist okay. Hast du dich auch so gefühlt?"

„Ja. Aber nicht so schlimm wie der Dunkle Lord, da bin ich mir sicher. Aber genau so hilflos."

„Oh." Er machte sich von Ray los und lehnte sich zurück gegen die Couch, seinen Bauch in seinen Armen wiegend. Ray arrangierte die Kissen hinter Harrys Kopf und setzte sich zurück auf die Couch. Nach einigen Minuten der Stille schaute Harry zu ihm und erinnerte sich an etwas. „Bist du okay?"

„Huh?"

„Dein…", er gestikulierte zu seiner Brust.

„Oh! Ja. Ich bin okay.", sagte Ray, seine Brust reibend. „Heiler Mitchell hat mich sofort geheilt."

„Gut. Tut mir leid, dass ich dich verletzt habe."

„Es ist okay Harry. Du hast nichts Schlimmes getan. Nun weiß ich es auf jeden Fall besser, als dich wütend zu machen.", witzelte Ray.

Harry lächelte leicht. „Ja, scheint so." Er schaute runter auf seine normal aussehenden Hände und zuckte mit den Schultern, dann schaute er weiter den Film.

**xxx**

Nach einigen Stunden endloser Papierarbeit fand Tom sich auf seinem Thron in mitten eines Todessermeetings wieder. Er saß geduldig, als er den Reporten seiner Todesser lauschte, seine Augen beobachteten Severus Snape. Soweit allen bekannt war, wusste niemand, wer ihm Harry weggenommen hatte noch der Dunkle Lord, doch er wusste es. Oh ja, er wusste es. Und nun, da Severus hier war, würde er ihn nicht gehen lassen.

„Danke Lucius", sagte Tom leise, am Ende des Berichts über den Minister.

Lucius nickte und ging zurück zu seinem Platz im Kreis. Er schaute unsicher hoch zu seinem Lord. Er verstand nicht, wie das passieren konnte und er war sehr enttäuscht, als er erfahren hatte, dass Potter nicht tot, sondern der Liebhaber des Dunklen Lords war. Es war eine große Veränderung, besonders die neuen Pläne des Dunklen Lords und dessen veränderte Position im Krieg, doch er gewöhnte sich langsam daran, wie allen anderen auch. Lucius musste zugeben, dass es auf die Art besser war und die Bestrafungen waren neuerdings rar, da es einfacher war, Missionen auszuführen. Dazu kam, dass Voldemort bessere Laune zu haben schien, seit Potter mit ihm das Bett teilte; nicht, dass die Bestrafungen komplett verschwunden waren. Und Potter war… nicht so, wie er erwartet hatte. Trotz ihrer Geschichte kam Potter mit jedem klar und die Todesser hießen ihn mit offenen Armen willkommen, nun jeder außer Bella. Lucius unterdrückte ein Schaudern. Er wollte niemals am Ende des Zauberstabs eines rasenden Dunklen Lords sein. Lucius schüttelte den Kopf um sich von diesem Gedanken los zu reißen und lauschte den Worten seines Lords.

„…sehr gut. Nun. Severus. Geht in Hogwarts irgendetwas vor sich?"

Severus Snape schritt vor, in die Mitte des Raumes. „Es gibt nicht von großer Wichtigkeit my Lords. Dumbledore scheint sehr… unsicher momentan. Wegen Eurer letzten Aktion. Er denkt immerzu nach und murmelt ‚Unmöglich'."

„Oh? Und was erachtet er als unmöglich?", fragte Tom leichthin, doch es hielt seinen Blick auf Severus gerichtet.

Severus zögerte kurz, dann sagte er: „Dass ihr in Potter verliebt seid, my Lord."

„Ist das so unmöglich zu glauben?"

„Es scheint der Fall zu sein."

„Hmm", murmelte Tom leise. Dumbledore war derjenige, der ihm gesagt hatte, dass Liebe die einflussreichste Macht überhaupt war. Und nun, da Tom sie erhielt glaubte Dumbledore ihm nicht? Das war interessant doch extrem nervig zur gleichen Zeit. „Ist da noch etwas, dass du gerne hinzufügen würdest, Severus?"

Der Zaubertrankmeister schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein my Lord."

„Nein? Bist du dir sicher?" Severus runzelte die Stirn verwirrt doch er schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist lustig. Immerhin bin ich auf ein paar Informationen bezüglich Harrys Entführung gestoßen…"

Severus Augen weiteten sich und er verbeugte sich schnell. „My Lord. Ich würde n-"

„Lüg mich nicht an!", schrie Tom, die Armlehne seines Throns fest packend und sich vorlehnend. „Harry hat mir selbst gesagt, dass du es warst. Du bist derjenige der mir Harry weggenommen hat. Du bist der Spion." Ein kollektives Keuchen ging durch den Raum, als die Worte Toms Mund verließen und augenblicklich begannen alle untereinander zu flüstern. „Nun? Was hast du zu sagen?"

Severus versteifte sich, auf eine Bestrafung wartend, doch als keine kam, runzelte er die Stirn. Normalerweise kam erst die Bestrafung und dann die Fragen.

„Nun?"

Severus schaute hoch und dann wieder zurück auf den Boden. „Es tut mir leid my Lord. Dumbledore musste Potter raus bekommen, bevor Ihr bemerkt, wer er ist. Ich war die beste Chance."

„Ja. Aber das erklärt immer noch nicht, warum du mich betrogen hast.", grollte Tom wütend.

„Zu dieser Zeit dachte ich, es wäre eine logische Entscheidung, dies zu tun."

Tom öffnete seinen Mund, dann schloss er ihn wieder und runzelte die Stirn. „Du hast gesagt ‚zu dieser Zeit'."

Severus nickte. „Ich habe angefangen meine Entscheidung zu bereuen bevor Ihr… verschwandet, da Eure Handlungen bezüglich…" Severus schaute hoch zum Dunklen Lord und sah, dass er nickte, um zu zeigen, dass er wusste, von wem er redete. „Ich habe die Seiten gewechselt, als ich realisierte, dass Ihr ihre Familie verfolgen würdet. Und nun sehe ich diese… Veränderung in Euch, und jetzt bin mir nicht so sicher, was ich denken soll."

„Ich verstehe", sagte Tom nachdenklich. Es schien, dass Harry Recht hatte. Severus hatte getan, was er dachte, dass richtig war, weil er in Lily Potter verliebt gewesen war. Zu dieser Zeit hatte er gedacht, es sei ein dummer Grund jemandes Leben zu schonen, doch nun wusste er es besser. „Obwohl ich deine Beweggründe nun verstehen kann, kann ich dich nicht gehen lassen ohne dich zu bestrafen."

Severus nickte und verbeugte sich, als Tom den Zauberstab hob. „Cru-", begann er zu sagen, doch er wurde unterbrochen, als die Tür aufschlug. Er schaute dort wütend hin, doch dann runzelte er die Stirn, als er sah, wer dort stand. „Harry?"

Harry rannte, nun er versuchte zu rennen, doch es war eher ein schnellen watscheln, in den Raum, ignorierte die Todesser, die eine Weg für ihn frei machten. „Tom!"

Tom seufzte irritiert und schaute zu Raymond, der ihn von der Tür aus entschuldigend ansah. „Ich bin gerade leicht beschäftigt", sagte er, Severus geschockten Gesichtsausdruck beobachtend, als er den schwangeren Harry sah.

„Ich weiß, aber er hat sich bewegt!"

Tom setzte sich gerade hin. „Was?"

„Er hat sich bewegt, ich habe gefühlt, wie er sich bewegt hat.", sagte Harry wieder, neben Tom ankommend. Er nahm Toms Hand und legte sich auf seinen Bauch. „Komm Kitten, beweg dich für Daddy.", gurrte er sanft, als Tom und die Todesser mit angehaltenem Atem warteten.

Nach ein oder zwei Minuten fühlte Tom ein leichtes stoßen gegen seine Hand. Er stieß ein überraschtes Keuchen aus und hob seine andere Hand um Harry Bauch zu bedecken. Das Baby trat wieder. Tom lächelte und lachte vor Freude, als er zum ersten mal fühlte, wie sein Sohn sich bewegte. Er schaute hoch in Harrys Tränen bedecktes Gesicht, zog ihn auf seinen Schoß und küsste ihn tief, sich nicht darum kümmernd, dass der Raum voll mit Todessern war. Es war das erste Zeichen, dass ihr Kind am Leben und gesund war.

Tom und Harry trennten sich schließlich um wieder Luft zu bekommen und der Grünäugige kuschelte sich in die Arme seines Geliebten, seinen Schwanz um dessen Handgelenk legend. Tom küsste Harrys Kopf und starrte zu den stillen Todessern, die alle lächelten; sie wussten, was dies hieß. „Ich war gerade dabei etwas zu tun, als du herein geplatzt bist.", sagte Tom leise zu Harry.

„Tut mir leid. Ich konnte nicht warten.", sagte Harry und drehte sich um, um in den Raum zu schauen. Er entdeckte Snape, der in der Mitte des Raums kniete, mit einem Gesichtsausdruck der von Respekt und Verwirrtheit zeugte. „Oh…"

„Ja. Oh."

„Du hast ihm nichts angetan, oder?"

„Nein, habe ich nicht. Aber ich denke, ich muss etwas tun." Harrys Ohren zuckten zur Seite in stiller Frage. Tom lächelte nur, stand mit Harry in seinen Armen auf und wandte sich an alle im Raum, besonders an Severus. „Dank Harrys Bitte um dein Leben, habe ich eine andere Art der Strafe für dich gefunden, Severus."

Severus schaute schockiert hoch und schaute Harry an, der scheu zurück lächelte und sein Gesicht an der Schulter des Dunklen Lords versteckte. „Danke, my Lord."

„Danke nicht mir", sagte Tom. „Ich sagte Harry war derjenige, der mich gebeten hat, dich nicht zu verletzen. Aber… ich denke, dass deine Strafe noch befriedigender ist." Severus nickte und beugte seinen Kopf, auf die Strafe wartend. Tom schaute sich im Raum um, schaute jeden seiner Todesser an und grinste. „Du wirst Raymond helfen."

Severus schaute verwirrt hoch, während die anderen Todesser versuchte ihr amüsiertes Schnauben zu verbergen. Es war weit bekannt, wie sehr Severus Harry hasste, obwohl der sein Leben beschützt hatte.

Tom begann auf die Tür zu zugehen. „Damit ist das Meeting beendet.", sagte er und die Todesser begann zu apparieren oder zu ihren persönlichen Räumen zu gehen, alle außer Severus, der magisch an das Manor gebunden war.

„My Lord. Braucht Ihr mich?", fragte Ray, aus dem Weg gehen, damit Tom durch gehen konnte.

„Nein. Wir werden feiern.", sagte Tom, mit einem speziellen Blick zu Harry runter schauend. Harry errötete und versteckte sein Gesicht erneut. „Informiere Severus über seine Pflichte.", sagte Tom und ging durch die Tür.

Ray verbeugte sich mit einem Grinsen. „Werde ich my Lord.", sagte er und zu Severus, der immer noch verwirrt auf dem Boden kniete. „Werde ich."


	12. Chapter 12

**Kapitel 12:**

Tom kickte die Tür hinter sich zu und setzt Harry sanft auf das Bett.

„Also feiern wir?", fragte Harry. „Du tust alles um in meine Hose zu kommen, nicht wahr?"

„Yup", sagte Tom simpel und zog Harrys Hose und Unterhose mit einem Ruck runter.

„Man, du bist so pervers."

„Wann war das letzte Mal, dass wir Sex hatten?", fragte Tom

„Hmmm … zwei Wochen, vier Tage und sechzehn Stunden.", antwortete Harry.

„Du merkst dir wie lange wir es nicht getan haben?"

„Nicht wirklich. Ich bin nur auch total heiß." Tom machte ein zustimmendes Geräusch und befreite Harry weiter von seinen Klamotten.

Harry seufzte glücklich, als Tom Schmetterlingsküsse überall auf seinem Bauch verteilte. „Oh! Er hat sich wieder bewegt. Hast du das gefühlt?"

„Ja", sagte Tom atemlos, den Punkt berührend, wo sein Sohn lag.

„Er drückt gegen meine Seite", sagte Harry, seinen Bauch massierend.

„Er wird Großer sein."

„Ja. Wird er." Harry halt Tom aus seinem Shirt und zog sein eigenes schnell aus.

Tom bereitete ihn und Harry begann sich hinzulegen, wurde aber durch eine Hand an seinem Ellbogen gestoppt.

„Wir werden es dieses Mal anders machen." Tom lächelte, legte sich auf das Bett und hob Harry auf sich.

„Oh?", fragte Harry und schaute runter auf Toms Erektion zwischen ihnen. Tom tätschelte Harrys Hintern sanft, um ihn dazu zu bekommen, sich ein wenig zu erheben. „Oh!", stieß Harry aus und senkte sich ungeduldig auf Toms harten Schaft.

„Langsam Liebling, wir haben den ganzen Tag Zeit.", sagte Tom mit einem Lächeln.

Harry miaute sanft, senkte sich aber langsam, bis Tom vollkommen in ihm war. Er wackelte ein wenig herum, um sich komfortable zu fühlen und entspannte sich wieder, auf Toms Knie gestützt. „Was jetzt?"

„Bring dich selbst zum Beben, tu einfach, was sich für dich gut anfühlt."

„'K", sagte Harry und begann sich zu bewegen. Er schnurrte genussvoll, als er Tom gegen seinen süßen Punkt reiben fühlte. „Warum die plötzliche Veränderung?", fragte er. Tom war der dominantere von ihnen beiden und er hatte immer die Kontrolle. Er gab diese Rolle nicht einfach weg.

„Ich dachte es würde einfacher für dich sein.", sagte Tom nur, fuhr mit seinen Händen über Harrys Bauch und seinen Rücken.

„Ist es. Es ist nur nicht typisch für dich, einfach nur da zu liegen."

„Hey. Ich bin zufrieden, dich einmal die ganze Arbeit machen zu lassen.", ärgerte Tom ihn.  
„Wie auch immer. Sobald unser Kitten da ist, bist du wieder oben, Mister."

„Ja, ja.", sagte Tom mit einem gespielten Seufzen.

„Es sieht seltsam aus, dich unter mir zu haben."

„Tut es das? Vielleicht sollte wir das öfter machen."

„Hmm…", brummte Harry und verschränkte seine Hände mit Toms, um sich ein bisschen schneller auf und ab bewegen zu können. Der Rhythmus war langsam und entspannend, doch extrem befriedigend; nicht der gewohnte stürmische Sex, den sie normaler Weise hatten. Sie konnten sich gegenseitig befriedigen und zur Selben Zeit haben ein Gespräch führen.

„Ich möchte dich nicht die ganze Zeit komplett dominieren, Harry. Es ist okay für mich, dir ab und zu die Kontrolle zu überlassen."

„Etwas anderes?", fragte Harry.

„Exakt."

„Okay.", keuchte Harry, drückte sich mit Toms Händen zurück und dann mit Hilfe von Tom vorwärts. Die behielten dieses langsame Tempo schweigend einige Momente bei. Das einzige hörbare Geräusch, war ihr schneller Atem. „So…", begann Harry irgendwann. „Deine Strafe für Snape ist es, dass er mein Babysitter wird?"

„Ja, weil momentan einer nicht genug ist", ärgerte Tom ihn.

„Hey!"

„Ich mache nur Spaß. Nun, nicht wirklich. Du verschwindest die ganze Zeit."

„Ich verdiene ab und zu ein wenig Zeit für mich alleine.", argumentierte Harry. „Außerdem gehe ich nirgendwo hin. Ich bin immer noch im Haus."

„Ich weiß. Aber was, wenn dir etwas passiert oder du die Wehen bekommst? Wie werden dir nicht helfen können, wenn wir nicht wissen, wo du bist."

Harry schmollte. „…trotzdem…", doch er wusste, dass Tom Recht hatte.

„Außerdem dachte ich, dass es eine gute Strafe für Severus wäre, wenn man bedenkt, wie sehr er dich hasst."

„Nun, dass Gefühl beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit. Versuchst du mich auch zu bestrafen?"

„Nein. Betrachte es als ein Geschenk. Du hast den Zaubertränkemeister bei dir, der dir aufs Wort gehorchen muss…"

Harrys Augen weiteten sich, dann verengte er sie vergnügt. „Rache!"

Tom gluckste. „Das ist die eigentliche Idee."

„Ohh. Ich werde das so genießen."

„Ich dachte es mir", sagte Tom, ließ Harrys Hände los und streichelte die Innenseiten seiner Schenkel. „Wer weiß, vielleicht bekommst du ihn dazu, mit ihm warm zu werden."

„Snape? Mich mögen? Ha!"

„Die Mehrheit meiner Todesser hat dich gehasst und jetzt kommst du mit allen gut zurecht. Warum ist Severus da anders?"

„Weil er ein böser, sadistischer Bastard ist."

„Ich dachte das wäre ich."

Harry stockte und schaute runter auf Tom. „Nun… vielleicht.", sagte er und versucht sich zu erheben. „Hilfe?"

Tom strich mit seinen Händen über Harrys Pobacken, half ihm sich zu erheben und ließ sie los, sodass Harry wieder auf ihn runter sank. Tom konnte sein genussvolles Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, als Harry sein neues Tempo beibehielt. Harry schnurrte erleichtert und legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken, bevor er wieder runter auf Tom schaute. Er konnte nicht anders, als sich noch angetörnter zu fühlen, wenn er Tom unter sich stöhnen sah. _Sehe ich sonst so aus?_ Das Haar auf dem Kissen ausgebreitet, die Augen leicht geschlossen, die Wangen gerötet vor Lust.

Harry fragte sich vage, wie es sich anfühlen würde, in Tom zu sein. _Wahrscheinlich sehr eng._ Tom war höchst wahrscheinlich dort hinten noch Jungfrau. _Ich frage mich, ob es das ist, was er damit meinte, dass ich ihn ab und an dominieren soll._ Harry riss sich selbst aus seinen Gedanken und fuhr fort Tom so hart er konnte zu reiten, was verdammt schwer war, durch sein neues Gewicht. Aber schon bald war ihr Orgasmus nah, er konnte es fühlen. „Tom", wimmerte er leise und begann sich hart auf und ab zu bewegen.

Tom öffnete seine dunklen roten Augen und schaute zu ihm hoch. **–Hast du Spassss?–**

–**Jaaa. Ssssogar ssssehr–** zischte Harry und bog seinen Rücken durch, als ihm die Hitze zu viel wurde.

„Ohh… so nah…", flüsterte er, seine Augen fest schließend. Tom wurde gegen Harrys Prostata gepresst und er rieb weiter vor und zurück gegen sie, starke Stöße der Lust seine Wirbelsäule herunter jagend.

Tom stöhnte leise über Harrys Anblick über sich. Sein Körper war Schweiß überdeckt, sein Gesicht vor Ekstase gerötet und sein Bauch durch sein Kind rund; Harry war wunderschön in jeder Bedeutung des Wortes. Zu jeder anderen Zeit hätten sie länger gebraucht, doch Tom verflucht geil und Harrys Hormone fachte seine Lust noch mehr an. Dazu kam, dass Harry von den anstrengenden Bewegungen sehr müde wurde. Wirklich, das war anders für Tom, der es gewohnt war, oben zu liegen, doch er fand es sehr angenehm und er bemerkte, dass er selbst sehr schnell kommen würde. Er glitt mit seiner Hand sanft über Harrys Hüften, umfasste Harrys Penis mit dieser und begann ihn zu streicheln.

Schon bald bog Harry seinen Rücken durch, stöhnte Toms Namen und kam zwischen ihnen beiden, Tom kam direkt nach ihm. Er packte Harrys Hüften fest und stieß nach oben, als er in seinem Geliebten kam. Harry lehnte sich zück gegen Toms angehobene Knie um sich auszuruhen und zu Atem zu kommen. „Wow… ich habe das gebraucht."

„Mh h'm", stimmte Tom zu. Er half Harry sanft dabei sich von ihm zu erheben und sich neben ihn zu legen, wo der Grünäugige sich gegen seinen Geliebten gekuschelt, zusammenrollte. „Müde?"

„Ja", sagte Harry mit einem Gähnen. „Das ist scheinbar alles, was ich tue. Essen, schlafen und mit dir Sex haben."

Tom gluckste. „Nun, schlafen ist eine gute Sache. Du wirst ihn brauchen."

„Kein Scherz. Er wird uns Stunden lang wach halten.", sagte Harry, mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf seinen geschwollenen Bauch herunter schauend.

„Ja, wird er", sagte Tom mit ein Wenig Besorgnis in seiner Stimme.

Wir kriegen das hin", sagte Harry, müde seine Augen schließend. „Wir kriegen alles hin…" Damit driftete er in den Schlaf. Tom folgte ihm kurz danach.

**xxx**

Genau wie Harry gesagt hatte, rächte er sich an Snape sobald er aufgewacht war und Tom arbeiten ging. Zu sagen, dass Snape empört über seine neuen Aufgaben war, wäre eine Untertreibung. Zuerst weigerte er sich zu tun, was Harry befahl, er sagte, dass gefoltert zu werden oder tot zu sein, besser war als das, vergaß dabei vollkommen seine momentane Situation. Aber Harry hätte nichts davon, er war nicht in der Lage dazu selbst Magie zu benutzen. Er ging zu Tom, der die Sache regelte, was ihn in seine momentane Situation brachte. Auf der Couch liegen, den bösen, furchteinflößenden Zaubertrankmeister seine Füße massieren lassend.

Harry schaute eine Cartoon Sendung im Fernsehen, mit seinen Füßen auf einem Fußpolster und Snape steif auf dem Boden sitzend, weil Harry ihn nicht auf die Couch ließ; sagte, dass er sich dieses Recht erst verdienen müsse. Ray sah momentan neben Harry, versuchte über diese Szene vor sich nicht zu lachen, was sehr schwer war. Und er versagte schrecklich bei Harrys nächsten Worten.

„Wäschst du dir _jemals_ deine Haare?"

Ray brach in Lachen aus, Snapes Gesicht war unbezahlbar. Er versuchte offensichtlich sehr hart, sein Temperament zu zügeln und Harry nicht anzufahren.

„Ja, tue ich", antwortete Snape steif.

„Wirklich? Es sieht nicht so aus", kommentierte Harry.

Snape holte tief Luft um sich zu beruhigen, er hatte sich nie zuvor so gedemütigt gefühlt. „Die Dämpfe der Zaubertränke, die ich braue, schädigen es."

„Oh", sagte Harry nachdenklich. „Ist es permanent oder sieht es richtig sauber aus, wenn du es wäschst?"

„…", ein stummer Blick war Antwort genug.

„Ich verstehe. Das ist doof für dich. Bist du okay Ray?"

„Ja", sagte Ray, einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend, um sich zu beruhigen. „Ich bin okay."

Harry grinste wissend. „Gut. Ich will nicht, dass du wegen mir stirbst. Ohhhhh! Genau da!", schnurrte Harry, als Snape einen empfindlichen Punkt an seinem Fuß fand.

Ray erstickte sein Lachen in einem Schnauben. „Hast du Spaß?"

„Yup. Ich dachte nicht, dass ein Baby zu bekommen, so hart sein würde. Ich habe jetzt so viel mehr Respekt vor Frauen."

„Ich vermute, man muss wirklich in ihren Schuhen stecken, um sie zu verstehen."

Harry nickte und schloss seine Augen, die Massage genießend.

Tom kam in das Spielzimmer und begutachtete die Szene vor sich amüsiert. „Ich sehe du benutzt dein Geschenkt gut."

Harry öffnete seine Augen und schaute rüber zur Tür. „Tommy!"

Tom runzelte die Stirn bei diesem Spitznamen, beobachtete Severus, der Harrys Fuß fallen ließ, als ob er vergiftet wäre und drehte sich um, um ihn anzusehen. Er hatte einen angewiderten und gedemütigten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Hey!", schnappte Harry. „Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass du aufhören kannst."

Ray hielt ein weiteres Schnauben zurück, als Snape sich wieder zurück drehte und begann Harrys Füße wieder zu massieren. Er verbeugte vor seinem Lord und setzte sich wieder hin, nachdem er von diesem ein Nicken als Gruß bekommen hatte.

„Alles okay?", fragte Tom.

„Yup. Snape massiert meine Füße."

Tom grinste und lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen. „Ich kann es sehen."

„Kannst du kommen und mit mir spielen?", fragte Harry, ihm einen Kätzchenblick zu werfend. (A.d.Ü.: Ich stelle mir hier immer Harry mit dem Blick des gestiefelten Katers aus Shrek vor XD)

Tom zerging bei diesem Blick. „Ich möchte, aber ich kann nicht. Ich bin nur gekommen, um dir zu sagen, dass ich Albert kontaktiert habe und er später für einen Checkup kommt."

„Okie dokie!", sagte Harry enthusiastisch, seinen Bauch streichelnd. Tom nickte und nachdem er einen kurzen warnenden Blick auf Snapes Rücken geworfen hatte, verließ er den Raum. „Ich habe Hunger.", sagte Harry kurz danach.

„Was möchtest du?", fragte Ray.

Harry dachte für einen Moment nach. „Shrimp."

Ray nickte und stand auf, da Snape beschäftigt war. „Das kann ich arrangieren."

„Danke Ray", rief Harry, als Ray ging. Dann erfüllte Schweigen den Raum.

Severus warf Harry, der sich mit geschlossenen Augen gegen die Couch zurück gelehnt hatte, einen flüchtigen Blick zu. Nun, da sie alleine waren, hatte er die Chance zu fragen. „Warum tust du das?"

„Tue ich was?", murmelte Harry zurück.

„Das. Mit dem Dunklen Lord.", fuhr Snape vorsichtig fort.

„Ich liebe ihn", sagte Harry simpel.

„Aber du könntest ver-"

„Ich bin _nicht_ verflucht!", schnappte Harry, seinen Fuß wegziehend. „Ich liebe Tom und er liebt mich. _Warum_ ist das so schwer zu glauben."

„Potter-"

„Nein! Du hörst mir zu. Alle denken, dass es für den Dunklen Lord unmöglich ist sich zu verlieben. Dass er so verdorben ist, dass nicht zu seinem harten Herz durchdringen kann. Aber ich habe es getan! Ich kam durch. Tom hat sich verändert, er liebt mich! Er hat niemand angegriffen oder gefoltert, ohne einen Grund zu haben. Er ist immer lieb zu mir. Und er ist nich-", Harry brach seine Schimpftirade ab, da er zischend einatmete und eine Hand auf seinen Bauch legte, als er fühlte, dass sein Kitten gegen seine Rippen getreten hatte.

„Potter?" Snape keuchte beinahe, „Hast du-"

„Ich bin okay", unterbrach Harry ihn, sanft seinen Bauch streichelnd, bei dem Versuch, sein Kitten zu beruhigen. Er setzte sich zurück auf die Couch und rieb sein Gesicht mit der anderen Hand. „Warum kann es niemand verstehen?", flüsterte er, seine Ohren eng an den Kopf anlegend.

Severus setzte sich alarmiert zurück, als er sah wie Tränen sich in Harrys Augen sammelten. Kein Zweifel, es war Hormonbedingt, doch es erschreckte ihn trotzdem **höllisch**. „Potter. W-weine nicht."

„Ich weine **nicht**", schniefte Harry, seine Augen abwischend.

„Ist etwas passiert?", fragte Ray als er in den Raum trat, mit einer Platte voll mit Shrimps.

„Nein", sagte Harry. „Ich habe mir ins Auge gepiekt."

„Oh. Ich verstehe.", sagte Ray und schaute misstrauisch auf Snape. „Nun, ich habe deine Shrimps."

„Yay! Gib sie mir!", sagte Harry, nach den Shrimps greifend und dann anfangend zu essen.

Severus beobachtete dies einen Moment still. Potter war total anders, als das letzte Mal, dass er ihn gesehen hatte. Nun, als er ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, war er ein normaler Mensch. Er war viel gehorsamer als vorher, aber das hatte wahrscheinlich mit den Katzengenen zu tun, die in seine DNA gemischt waren. Katzen waren fügsamer (A.d.Ü.: Seit wann denn das? oÔ). Aber das war nicht alles. Er war … glücklich. Zusammen mit seiner Schwangerschaft schien Potter vor Glück zu strahlen. Er lächelte die ganze Zeit und war entspannt, mehr als er zuvor war. Dann die Zeiten, in denen der Dunkle Lord hinter ihm war. Severus hatte gedacht, dass Potter verzaubert war, doch nun, da er ihn näher sah, realisierte er, dass Potter es nicht war. Er war vollkommen verliebt. Aber wenn der Dunkle Lord in ihn verliebt war, musste er noch sehen.

**xxx**

Einige Stunden später fand Tom sich selbst dabei wieder, wie er Harry erneut suchte. _Sogar nachdem, was ich gesagt habe_, dachte er mit einem Seufzen. Es war nicht so, dass er Harry nicht zutraute, auf sich selbst aufzupassen; Tom wollte nur wissen, wo Harry war. _Zumindest ist er im Haus._

Es half nicht gerade, dass Harry irgendwie sein Nest aus dem Schrank verschoben hatte. Er hatte keine Idee wie, wahrscheinlich wenn er bei einem Meeting war. Tom seufzte erneut und checkte die Zeit. Albert würde bald hier sein.

„Raymond", rief er aus, als er ihn in der Halle sah.

Ray drehte sich zu ihm um. „Ja, my Lord?"

„Irgendetwas?"

Ray schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Und Severus hat ihn auch nicht gesehen. Ich habe keine Ahnung wie er uns entwischt ist."

„Nun ja, ich muss gehen und Albert begrüßen, also lass ihn das wissen, wenn du ihn findest."

„Werde ich my Lord.", sagte Ray mit einem Nicken, als der Dunkle Lord das Wohnzimmer verließ. Tom orderte Tee und Biskuits und setzte sich, um zu warten.

Währenddessen rief Ray immer wieder nach Harry, doch ohne Antwort. _Ich schwöre ich brauche einen Sender auf ihm_. „Harry?"

„Was?", antwortete Harry, um die Ecke kommend.

„Da bist du", seufzte Ray erleichtert. „Wo warst du?"

„Badezimmer. Ich schwöre ich muss dort einziehen, bei der Häufigkeit, wie ich dort hin gehe. Er drückt auf meine Blase."

„Aber ich habe dich nicht im Badezimmer gesehen.", sagte Ray misstrauisch.

„Ich bin in das um die Ecke gegangen." Ray schaute ihn seltsam an und Harry lächelte unschuldig. „Ich konnte die Treppe nicht runter gehen."

„Oh."

„Also, was wolltest du?"

„Oh, richtig. Heiler Mitchell müsste hier sein, für den Check up."

„Wirklich? Ist es schon so weit?", fragte Harry überrascht.

„Ja."

„Okay, dann lass uns gehen.", sagte Harry und begann zum Wohnzimmer zu gehen. In seinem Zustand konnte Ray ihn ganz leicht passieren und ihm den Weg leiten. Draußen eine Pause machend, klopfte Ray an die Tür, dann öffnete er sie. „Ich habe ihn gefunden, my Lord.", sagte er und ging zur Seite, hielt dabei die Tür auf.

„Ich bin hier!", sagte Harry und wackelte in den Raum. „Allie! Allie! Rate mal, was passiert ist! Er hat sich bewegt!"

„Ich habe davon gehört", sagte Albert mit einem Lächeln und stellte seine Teetasse auf den Tisch. „So, wie fühlst du dich?"

„Großartig!", antwortete Harry und legte sich auf die Couch neben Tom. „Oh. Es wird schwerer und schwerer einfach nur zu sitzen."

„Ja. Nun, das ist es, was während einer Schwangerschaft passiert.", kommentierte Tom.

„So fett zu werden, dass man sich nicht bewegen kann?"

Albert lachte. „Das ist eine Art, wie man es auslegen kann."

„Beeil dich. Ich möchte unser Kitten sehen.", sagte Harry ungeduldig, als er sich mit Toms Hilfe hin legte.

„Einen Moment. Einen Moment", sagte Albert und fing an ihn durch zu checken. „Alles scheint in Ordnung zu sein. Er ist sehr gesund und … oh!"

„Was? Was ist los?", rief Harry.

„Warte eine Minute. Das kann nicht sein… wie konnte ich das übersehen…", redete Albert zu sich selbst, mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und fuhr mit seinem Zauberstab immer wieder über Harrys Bauch.

„Was? Ist etwas mit unserem Kitten? Sag es mir. Tom!", schrie Harry auf, geriet in Panik.

„Albert", sagte Tom, besorgt Harrys Hand fest packend. „Was ist nicht in Ordnung?"

„Was? Nein, nein, nein. Da ist nicht, nicht in Ordnung.", sagte Albert, zurück tretend, mit seinen Händen in die Hüften gestemmt und einem schockiertem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

„Ist es nicht?", fragte Harry, seinen Bauch fest umklammernd.

„Nein. Schau… ich fand…" Albert lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Lasst es mich euch zeigen." Er beschwor das Bild von Harrys Bauch herauf. „Schaut. Da ist ein Kopf. Ein Arm. Ein anderer Arm. Beine…" Albert machte eine Pause, wartete auf ein nickten, dann zeigte er. „Und hier ist ein Kopf, Arme, Beine…"

Harry und Tom waren für einen Moment still, bevor die Realität über sie herein brach.

„Warte. W-willst du mir sagen…", begann Tom geschockt.

„Glückwunsch", sagte Albert mit einem Grinsen. „Ihr bekommt Zwillinge."

**Kapitel 13:**

**Kapitel 14:**

**Kapitel 15:**

**Kapitel 16:**

**Kapitel 17:**

**Kapitel 18:**

**Kapitel 19:**

**Kapitel 20:**

**Kapitel 21:**


	13. Chapter 13

**Kapitel 13:**

Einige Wochen später versteckte Tom sich in seinem Büro, bearbeitete Berichte. Er versteckte sich, weil Harry in letzter Zeit sehr schlechte Laune hatte und alle seinen Zorn zu spüren bekamen, besonders Severus. Er wurde gezwungen, Harry sein seltsames Essen zu bringen, rannte ihm hinterher, wenn Harry verschwand, musste seine Füße massieren, sein Durcheinander aufräumen und vieles mehr. Tom zuckte zusammen und empfand einen Moment Mitleid mit dem Tränkemeister, doch er winkte ihn bei Seite. Es war nichts, dass er nicht verdient hätte.

Harry war auch wütend auf Tom, weil er etwas vor ihm ‚versteckte', war nicht ganz stimmte. Er würde es Harry letztendlich sagen. Er hatte … es nur … noch nicht.

Er brauchte noch etwas Zeit. Nicht, dass er dies Harry sagte, was Harry sogar noch misstrauischer machte. Zusammen mit Harrys Langeweile, war er in alles Mögliche hinein geraten, war immer wieder verschwunden und versuchte herauszufinden, was Toms großes Geheimnis war. Zweimal hatte er ihn beinahe erwischt, doch Tom konnte es noch schnell genug verstecken und als er es tat, schlug Harry nach ihm, was normalerweise damit endete, dass Harry aus dem Schlafzimmer ausgeschlossen war, oder Harry eine Weile in seinem Nest blieb; das, welches Tom noch finden musste. All das half nicht dabei Harrys Gemüt zu besänftigen.

Tom Seufzte erneut und versuchte sich auf die Berichte zu konzentrieren, doch er konnte nicht. Er hatte in den letzten Tagen keinen einzigen beendet. Es wurde ziemlich frustrierend. Seine Gedanken waren die ganze Zeit auf den Gegenstand in seiner Schreibtischschublade, wo es war, seit er es geholt hatte. Es war schließlich nicht so, dass er jeden Tag etwas so … Lebens veränderndes tat. Nun, theoretisch tat er es schon, doch das war anders. Dieses Mal ging es um sein Leben.

Er seufzte erneut, schüttelte den Kopf und schloss die Schublade. Er wusste, dass er bald fragen musste, vorzugsweise bevor die Zwillinge da waren.

Und wieder eine andere Ablenkung. Zwillinge! Tom konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. Harry ging praktisch die Wände hoch, soweit es sein Zustand ihm erlaubte und Tom wurde mehr als einmal dabei erwischt, wie er mit einem dummen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht durch die Gänge schritt. Sogar jetzt darüber zu denken, brachte ein Lächeln voller Freude auf sein Gesicht.

Zwillinge … ein Junge und ein Mädchen … sie würden perfekt sein, er wusste es einfach. Er hatte schon Pläne für die beiden. Er würde ihnen alles beibringen, was er wusste, nun, nicht alles, doch genug, damit sie mehr als alle anderen wissen würden, wenn sie zur Schule gingen. Banne, Zaubertränke, Zaubersprüche, Verwandlungen … sie würden Profis sein, sobald er 8 wurden.

_Schaut mich an!_ dachte Tom mit Ekel und doch voller Stolz. _Ich sitze hier, grinse wie ein Idiot, plane die Zukunft der Zwillinge und sie sind noch nicht mal geboren!_

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er setzt sich gerade in seinem Stuhl auf und verbannte das Lächeln von seinem Gesicht. „Herein", rief er.

Die Tür öffnete sich und einer seiner neueren Todesser trat ein und verbeugte sich. Tom durchsuchte sein Gedächtnis nach einem Namen. _So viele von ihnen und ich vergesse ihre Namen_, dachte er als er den Mann vor sich studierte. Er verwarf sofort den Gedanken, dass es etwas mit seinem Alter zu tun haben können. Harry hatte ihn erst vor einigen Tagen deswegen geärgert. Er hatte gesagt, dass Tom ein Pädophiler wäre, der einen 16 Jährigen geschwängert hatte. Es war nicht seine Schuld, dass Harry so jung war, er hatte nicht einmal die Möglichkeit in Betracht gezogen, dass Harry schwanger werden könnte. Er sagte sich das auch selbst, doch Harry hatte nur gelacht und gesagt, dass dies egal war, er war trotzdem alt. Tom unterdrückte ein genervtes Schnauben und konzentrierte sich auf den Todesser vor sich.

Seine prüfenden Blicke entmutigten seinen jungen Anhänger offensichtlich, was ihm ein wenig Freude einbrachte, doch nicht genug. „Nun?"

Der Todesser fuhr zusammen. „J-Ja, my Lord. Die Mission war ein voller Erfolg."

Tom lächelte und setzte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Gut. Sehr gut." Zumindest eine Sache ging gut. „Lass es Raymond wissen."

„Ja, my Lord", sagte der Todesser, Jameson war sein Name, verbeugte sich und ging schnell durch die Tür.

Tom stand auf, streckte seine müden Muskeln, ging rüber zum Fenster und schaute runter in den Garten, wo Harry momentan auf einer Decke saß und mit Raymond und Severus die Sonne genoss.

Es schien, als ob Harry sich fürs erste beruhigt hatte, was eine gute Sache war und er würde danach sogar noch bessere Laune haben. Tom lächelte, als Jameson auftauchte und Raymond aufstand, um ihn zu begrüßen. Das war nur eine Sache auf einer langen Liste, die erledigt werden mussten, meistens welche, die dabei waren, beendet zu werden. Alles war endlich dabei, zu funktionieren.

**xxx**

Albus Dumbledore saß in seinem Stuhl im Hauptquartiert des Ordens des Phönix und war tief in Gedanken versunken. _Wie konnte ich meinen Schutz so fallen lassen?_

Diese Frage stellten sich alle, besonders die aufgelöste Molly Weasley. „Wie konnten wir darauf rein fallen? Ich hatte gedacht, dass es vorbei wäre. Mein Baby…"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen Molly wir werden sie zurück bekommen.", sagte Albus einfühlsam, als sie sich in die Arme ihres Ehemanns klammerte. Der Weißhaarige bezog sich natürlich auf Ronald Weasley und Hermine Granger.

„Wie? Sie sind bei _ihm_!"

„Wir werden einen Weg finden", sagte er, sie beruhigend.

Was ihn verwirrte, war, dass es nicht nur ein Angriff, sondern auch noch Kidnapping gewesen war. Niemand war verletzt, keine Flüche wurden gesprochen. Mehrere maskierte Todesser waren einfach inmitten eines Shopping Ausfluges aufgetaucht, hatten sich Mr. Weasley und Ms. Granger geschnappt und waren verschwunden.

Es passte überhaupt nicht zu Tom und Albus hatte keine Ahnung, was er denken sollte. Zuerst die ganze Sache mit Harry und nun das? Tom hatte immer eine Art Chaos und Zerstörung verbreiten, doch dieses Mal hatte er das nicht getan. Und als ob er nicht schon genug Sorgen gehabt hätte, hatte Albus noch nichts von Severus gehört, seit dieser eine Woche zuvor gegangen war, um zu einem Todessermeeting zu gehen. Er begann wirklich zu denken, dass Tom hinter Severus Spionage gekommen war. Doch wiederum dachte er dies jedes Mal, wenn Severus zu einem Meeting ging und doch kam dieser letztendlich immer wieder zurück.

„Ich verstehe es nicht", sagte Remus leise von seinem Platz. „Er ist die letzten fünf Monate sehr ruhig gewesen und jetzt greift er plötzlich an?"

„Er muss etwas planen. Wahrscheinlich benutzt er Potter für seine eigenen, selbstsüchtigen Pläne und braucht Weasley und Granger um ihn zu überzeugen.", sagte Moody barsch.

Molly keuchte, schlug die Hände vor den Mund und schaute, mit Tränen in den Augen, zu Arthur hoch.

„Alastor, bitte", sagte Albus erschöpft.

„Ich spreche nur Fakten aus, Albus. Wir wissen alle, wie Voldemort ist."

„Aber es sah die letzen Monate nicht so aus, als ob er etwas planen würde.", wand Remus ein, weigerte sich zu glauben, dass sein Patensohn in Gefahr sei. „Er war echt. Er sagte, dass er Harry liebt."

„Das ist es, was er will, das wir denken.", grollte Moody.

„Alastor, das ist genug", warnte Albus und der ex-Auror schloss seinen Mund. „Wir werden nach ihnen suchen und sie zurück bringen, Molly. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich weiß nicht, was Voldemort plant, doch wir müssen vorbereitet sein."

Gerede brach wieder zwischen ihnen aus und Albus seufzte und rieb sich müde die Augen, dann versuchte er die anderen zu beruhigen. _Tom, was machst du?_

**xxx**

Harry stieß ein lautes, verärgertes Seufzen aus. „Warum muss ich rein kommen? Was ist los?"

„Beruhige dich, Harry. Du wirst es in einer Minute wissen", sagte Ray.

„Ich will mich nicht beruhigen! Ich will es jetzt wissen!", schnappte Harry. „Halte die Klappe!", schrie er Severus an, obwohl dieser nichts gesagt hatte, nur weil er konnte.

Snape schoss nur böse Blicke auf ihn. Es gab nichts, was er tun konnte, da Harry sein neuer Meister war.

Die Tür öffnete sich, Tom glitt in den Raum und Harry hörte auf, auf und ab zu gehen. „Tom, was zur Hölle willst du?" Tom reagierte nicht so, wie Harry wollte, was ihn nur noch wütender machte.

Tom lächelte sanft. „Immer mit der Ruhe Harry. Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich."

Harrys Ohren stellten sich auf und sein Ärger verflog. „Überraschung? Was? Was ist es?"

Tom führte Harry rüber zur Couch und setzte sich neben ihm. Sanft streichelte er seine Ohren. „Sei geduldig." Er schaute zu Ray, der neben der Tür stand und nickte ihm zu.

Ray öffnete die Tür und schaute raus. „Kommt rein", sagte er und ging aus dem Weg.

Herein kamen zwei Personen, von denen er dachte, dass er sie nie wieder sehen würde. „Ron? Hermine?"

„Harry!", riefen beide und rannte zu ihm.

Tom bewegte sich von Harrys Seite weg, damit die Beiden Harry umarmen und küssen konnten.

„Was macht ihr hier?", fragte Harry, als er von Hermine fest gedrückt wurde.

„Wir wurden ‚gekidnappt'", sagte Ron, das letzte Wort mit seinen Fingern quotierend.

„Gekidnappt?", fragte Harry, in ihre lächelnden Gesichter schauend. Sie sahen nicht so aus, als ob sie entführt worden wären. Er schaute zu Tom, der breit grinste. „Du hast das für mich getan?"

„Ja. Ich wusste, dass sie früher oder später in die Winkelgasse gehen würden, um Schulsachen zu kaufen, also habe ich die Augen nach ihnen offen gehalten."

„Oh Tom", sagte Harry und brach prompt in Tränen aus. Ron zuckte überrascht zurück und Hermine schlang ihre Arme um Harry, um ihn zu trösten.

„Hormone?", fragte sie Tom und er nickte.

„Es tut mir leid", murmelte Harry, als er seine Augen abwischte.

„Es ist okay", sagte Hermine. „Wir verstehen das." Sie stieß Ron mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite.

„Was?", fragte Ron, aus seiner Benommenheit gerissen. Hermine schaute ihn böse an. „Oh, ja. Es ist okay."

Harry lächelte und schaute hoch zu Tom. „Du hast das wirklich nur für mich getan?"

„Natürlich. Ich weiß, dass du gelangweilt bist, nur mit Ray als Gesellschaft."

Harry nickte. „Nichts gegen dich Ray."

„Schon okay", sagte Ray.

„Du hast ihnen nicht weh getan, oder?", fragte Harry plötzlich.

„Nein. Nur ein simples Kidnapping. Schnell und ohne Gewalt.", erklärte Tom.

„Wow. Du verlierst deinen Charme.", sagte Harry mit einem Grinsen.

Tom schnaubte leise. „Wie auch immer. Ich werde mal alleine lassen.", sagte er und verließ den Raum.

„Wow", sagte Ron leise. „Das war…"

„Ich weiß", giggelte Harry. „Ich habe euch gesagt, dass er anders ist."

„Ja."

„Er hat euch wirklich gekidnappt, huh? Ich befürchte fast, dass ihr nicht real seid.", sagte Harry und pikste Hermine.

„Auch! Wir sind wirklich real.", sagte Hermine und rieb den wunden Punkt. „Wir waren gerade aus der Apotheke, als jemand uns gepackt hat und wir appariert sind. Das nächste was wir wissen, ist, das V- ich meine Tom, vor uns stand und uns sagte, dass er uns hier her gebracht hat, damit wir dich treffen können."

„Er ist so aufmerksam", sagte Harry mit einem Seufzen.

Sie waren einen Moment lang leise, lächelten und Harry sagte: „Ich möchte Eis. Möchtet ihr auch welches?"

„Ja, klar", sagte Ron auf der Stelle, schließlich war er niemand, der Essen ablehnte.

„Okay. Hermine?"

„Sicher."

„Welches möchtest du?"

„Schokolade!", sagte Ron.

„Cookie und Cream.", sagte Hermine.

„Okay. Du hast es gehört Snape. Hol uns Eis. Cookie Dough für mich. Oh, und vergiss nicht meine Salsa."

Snape warf ihm aus der Ecke, in der er stand, böse Blicke zu und trat, den Schatten und verließ den Raum steif.

Ron und Hermine schauten geschockt. „Snape?"

„Ja. Es ist mein Sklave."

„Was?!", riefen beide.

„Nun", sagte Harry verlegen. „Ich habe Tom aus Versehen gesagt, dass Snape derjenige war, der mich entführt hat. Er hat dadurch herausgefunden, dass dieser ein Spion ist."

„Oh nein!", keuchte Hermine, die Hand vor den Mund schlagend.

„Es ist okay. Ich habe Tom darum gebeten, ihn nicht zu verletzen."

„Und er hat darauf gehört?", fragte Ron ungläubig.

„Ja. Also, anstatt ihn mit endlosen Crucios zu belegen, hat er Snape zu meinem Sklaven gemacht."

„Auch. Das muss hast sein.", kommentierte Ron.

„Ja. Ich werde mich für all die male rächen, in denen er mich während des Unterrichts gemobbt hat."

„Das ist gemein", sagte Hermine mit einem Lachen.

„Ich weiß, aber so schlimm bin ich gar nicht. Stimmt's Ray?"

„Nein, bist du nicht", antwortete Ray.

„Wie kannst du wissen, dass ihm nicht befohlen wurde, das zu sagen?", fragte Ron.

Harry öffnete den Mund, um zu antworten, doch dann schloss er ihn mit zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen und drehte sich fragend zu Ray um.

Ray schüttelte seinen Kopf mit einem Lächeln. „Wirklich. Du bist nicht so schlimm Harry. Ich mag es, Zeit mit dir zu verbringen." Harry strahlte. „Nebenbei", fügte Ray hinzu. „Es hält mich von den Todessermeetings fern."

Sie lachten alle darüber.

„Das ist es, was ich an Ray mag. Er ist ehrlich."

„Ich merke es. Es ist schön, endlich ein Gesicht zu einer Person zu haben, über die Harry so viel redet", sagte Hermine.

„Es ist ein Vergnügen, euch beide zu treffen", antwortete Ray.

„Also geht es dir gut", sagte Hermine, sich zu Harry umdrehend. „Ich meine, schau dich an!"

Harry lächelte und legte eine Hand auf seinen Bauch.

„Ich weiß. Du bist dick!", rief Harry aus.

„Ron!", schimpfte Hermine.

„Was?"

Harry schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Du änderst dich nie, Ron."

„Tut mir leid", schmollte Ron. „Doch du bist es wirklich."

„Ich weiß. Aber jetzt wissen wir warum. Tom und ich dachten, dass es einfach nur groß werden würde…"

„Wir wissen! Wir waren so überrascht, als wir deinen Brief bekommen haben. Zwillinge!", sagte Hermine vergnügt.

„Ja. Ein Junge und ein Mädchen. Sie treten mich die ganze Zeit wie verrückt."

„Oh. Sie treten?", fragte Hermine, seinen Bauch beäugend.

„Ja. Möchtest du mal fühlen?"

„Okay", sagte sie vorwärts schießend. Harry nahm seine Hand und legte sie auf seinen Bauch. „Oh! Ich kann sie fühlen. Ron, komm und schau."

Ron schaute nervös runter auf Harrys Bauch.

„Es ist okay", sagte sanft.

Ron nickte und legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf Harrys Bauch. In dem Moment trat eines von den Babies. „Whoa!", sagte Ron mit geweiteten Augen. „Sie sind wirklich da drin."

„Yup", sagte Harry stolz.

„Cool."

„Sehr."

Hermine seufzte und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Jungen."

„Du wirst alle Hände voll zu tun", sagte Ron. „Das ist zumindest das, was meine Mom sagt."

„Sie hat dir das gesagt?", fragte Harry, plötzlich sehr nervös.

„Ja. Sie macht sich Sorgen um dich, doch sie ist zur gleichen Zeit glücklich. Falls das irgendeinen Sinn macht.", sagte Ron, seinen Hinterkopf kratzend.

Harry schnippte eines seiner Ohren zur Seite. „Ja, es macht Sinn. Was ist mit allen anderen?"

„Nun, im Grunde sind alle nur verwirrt.", sagte Hermine. „Sie lassen uns nicht in die Meetings, doch aus dem geschlossen, was wir gehört haben, hat Voldemort seit Monaten nichts getan. Der Orden denkt, dass er etwas Großes plant oder er … ich weiß nicht … hat aufgegeben?"

„Er hat nichts getan?", fragte Harry.

„Das ist es, was wir gehört haben.", sagte Ron. „Wir denken, dass er wahrscheinlich mit dir beschäftigt ist."

„Ja, ich vermute das ist er, doch er ist immer wieder weg oder auf einem Meeting. Ich dachte, dass er etwas plant."

„Du meinst, du weißt es nicht?", fragte Hermine.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will nichts mit dem Krieg zu tun haben und Tom weiß das, also sagt er nichts zu mir." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was auch immer er tut, ist für mich als ‚Arbeit' klassifiziert."

„Oh. Also weißt du nichts", sagte Ron.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nope, sorry."

„Das ist okay", sagte Hermine, Harrys Ohren streichelnd. „Du musst dich entspannen und an nichts anderes als dich und die Babies denken."

Harry lehnte sich entspannt in der Couch zurück. „Gute Idee. Wo wir gerade von Entspannung reden, wo zur Hölle bleibt mein Eis?"

**xxx**

Einige Stunden später, als sie voll mit Eis waren und bis zum Maximum Video Spiele gespielt hatten, gab Harry seinen Freunden eine Tour durch das Manor. „…und hier drinnen, ich denke du wirst diesen Ort lieben Hermine, ist die Bibliothek."

„Oh. Mein. Gott", stieß Hermine aus, als sie durch die Tür schritt. „Die ist sogar noch größer als die in Hogwarts."

„Ja. Tom mag es Dinge zu sammeln. Alte und seltene Bücher gehören dazu.", sagte Harry.

„Jetzt hast du es geschafft. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie jetzt noch gehen will", sagte Ron.

„Das ist okay für mich."

Ron schaute sich um, während Hermine zwischen den Regalen hin und her rannte. „Dieser Ort ist so groß."

„Ja. Er hat alles hier."

„Sogar Pornos?", fragte Ron neckisch.

Harry kicherte und errötete. „Drittes Regal von hinten."

Rons Augen weiteten sich. „Ernsthaft?"  
Harry nickte und zeigte ihm den Weg. „Tom hat hier hinten einige gute Sachen."

„Gehst du oft hier hinten hin?"

„Manchmal, wenn ich gelangweilt bin… was oft vorkommt."

„Du perverser Bastard", lachte Ron. „Whoa!", sagte er, als er eines der Bücher öffnete. „Es ist sehr … detailliert."

„Yup. Das ist es, was ich an ihnen mag. Ich denke nicht, dass Tom weiß, dass ich seinen geheimen Bunker gefunden habe."

„Nicht?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Und ich werde es ihm nicht sagen, es ist zu peinlich."

Ron nickte.

„Harry? Bist du hier drinnen?"

Harrys Ohren wanderten nach oben. „Es ist Tom. Komm schon." Er führte sie weg von Toms geheimen Aufbewahrungsort und kam ging zur anderen Seite der Bibliothek. „Ich bin genau hier."

Tom kam um das Bücherregal herum. „Das sehe ich. Wo ist Ms. Granger?"

„Sie versucht alles zu lesen, was sie in ihre Hände bekommt."

„Ah. Ich schließe daraus, dass sie meine Kollektion mag."

„Du machst Scherze. Sie ist im Himmel", sagte Ron.

Tom schmunzelte. „Ja. Nun, es ist fast Zeit fürs Mittagessen."

„Wirklich?", fragte Harry. „Wow. Die Zeit vergeht wirklich wie im Flug."

„Ja, tut sie. Hast du Hunger?", fragte Tom.

„Ummm… Nicht wirklich. Vielleicht."

„Nun, du musst etwas essen."

„Ich weiß", sagte Harry, seinen Bauch streichelnd.

„Umm… Ich werde versuchen, Hermine zu finden", sagte Ron, die Konversation unterbrechend und ging rückwärts.

„Okay", sagte Harry, dann grinste er. „Viel Glück."

„Kein Scherz, ich werde es brauchen", sagte Ron und verschwand zwischen den Bücherregalen.

**xxx**

Ron schaute zwischen den Zahllosen Bücherregalen nach seiner Freundin und fand sie schließlich auf dem Boden sitzend, umgeben von Unmengen von verschiedenen Büchern. „Verdammt Hermine. Was versuchst du da zu tun? Alle auf einmal lesen?"

„Ron, dieses Zeug ist absolut fantastisch! Wir haben diese Bücher nicht in Hogwarts oder sonst wo. Wusstest du-"

„Ja, ja. Ich weiß. Sehr cool. Hör mal, du- ich meine Tom ist gekommen und hat gesagt, dass das Abendessen bald fertig ist."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Oh, aber-"

„Sie werden später immer noch da sein, Hermine. Außerdem sind wir hier um Harry zu sehen, nicht die Bücher", sagte Ron.

Sie seufzte und schaute sehnsüchtig auf die Bücher um sie herum. „Okay", sagte sie niedergeschlagen und begann die Bücher zurück zu stellen.

„Also, ich bin mir sicher, wenn du fragen würdest, könntest du Harry dazu bringen, Tom zu fragen, ob du ein oder zwei Bücher ausleihen könntest.", deutete Ron an.

„Wirklich? Denkst du, er würde mich lassen?", fragte Hermine.

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Deswegen solltest du nachfragen."

„Okay. Werde ich", sagte sie und sie machten sich auf den Weg aus dem Chaos, dass die Bibliothek war.

Sie waren für einen Moment leise, bis Ron sprach. „Also, was denkst du?"

Hermine sagte für eine Minute gar nichts. „Ich weiß nicht wirklich. Er scheint sich wirklich um Harry zu sorgen, doch ich habe nicht wirklich was gesehen, um es zu bestätigen."

„Ich auch. Es scheint, als ob er ein netter Typ ist, wenn das möglich ist."

„Nun, das Unmögliche scheint um Harry herum möglich zu werden. Vielleicht das auch."

„Ja, vielleicht", sagte Ron leise.

„ich glaube Harry, doch Tom … ich weiß nicht", sagte Hermine. Ron nickte und stoppte abrupt. „Ron? Wa-"

„Sch." Er zeigte um die Ecke und sie folgte seinem Finger. Harry und Tom standen da und redeten. Beide lächelten, doch was wirklich die Aufmerksamkeit von Ron und Hermine erregte, war der Ausdruck auf Toms Gesicht. Er war voller Liebe und Zuneigung zu Harry und die beiden konnten sehen, dass er nicht falsch war.

„…Wirklich?"

„Ja. Es hat nicht gut geklappt."

„Wie lustig", sagte Harry. Er drehte sich leicht in die Richtung um, in die Ron gegangen war und runzelte die Stirn. „Sie brauchen wirklich lange."

„Es scheint, als ob deine Freundin meinen Büchern sehr zugetan ist", kommentierte Tom.

„Armer Ron." Harry lächelte sanft und schaute hoch zu Tom. „Danke dafür, dass du die beiden für mich hierher gebracht hast."

„Kein Problem. Ich wollte nur, dass du glücklich bist", sagte Tom sanft und strich mit seinen Finger über Harrys Ohren.

„Ich bin glücklich", antwortete Harry, seine Arme um Toms Taille schlingend.

„Gut, dass ist alles, was ich brauche", sagte Tom und legte seine Arme um Harry.

Harry seufzte glücklich und schwang seinen Schwanz hin und her, er schaute mit einem breiten Lächeln zu Tom hoch. „Ich liebe dich."

Tom lächelte. „Ich liebe dich auch."

„Unsere Kitten auch?"

„Ja. Die beiden auch", sagte Tom und legte eine Hand auf Harrys Bauch.

„Oh!", stieß Harry aus, während ein breites Lächeln sich auf Toms Gesicht stahl. „Sie wissen, wer ihr Daddy ist."

„Ja, das tun sie", sagte Tom und lehnte sich herunter um Harry leidenschaftlich zu küssen.

Ron und Hermine schauten einander an und lächelten.

„Ich denke wir haben alle Beweise die wir brauchen", flüsterte Hermine.

Ron nickte.

Ihr Freund war wirklich verliebt und sie hatten keinen Wunsch, die beiden zu trennen. Sie wollten ebenfalls nur, dass Harry glücklich war und wenn der Dunkle Lord dies tun konnte, dann sollte es so sein.


	14. Chapter 14

**Kapitel 14:**

Die nächste Woche war wundervoll für Harry. Er hatte seine Freunde um sich und hatte die beste Zeit seines Lebens. Er gab ihnen eine Tour durchs Haus, sie spielten Video Spiele, scheuchten Snape herum, schauten Fernsehen/ Filme, hatten interessante Unterhaltungen mit Tom und scheuchten Snape noch ein wenig mehr herum. Alles war gut.

Überraschender Weise kamen Tom und Hermine sehr gut miteinander aus. Nun, es hätte eigentlich nicht überraschend sein sollen; sie waren beide intelligent und liebten es zu lernen. Unterhaltungen zwischen den beiden konnte man schwer folgen und so versuchten Harry und Ron es gar nicht erst.

Harry seufzte glücklich, rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen, als er den Gang runter schritt. _Ich frage mich was Tom macht_, dachte er und wechselte in die Richtung von Toms Büro. Er kam zur Tür und warf sie auf. „Tommy! Ich bin w-" Er stoppte, als er hörte, wie eine Tür zugeschlagen wurde und schaute in Toms halb-schuldiges Gesicht. Er war erbost. „Was hast du getan?!"

„Nichts", sagte Tom, stand auf und kam um den Tisch herum. „Ich sehe, du bist wach. Hast du deinen Mittagsschlaf genossen?"

„Weich meinen Fragen nicht aus! Du versteckst etwas vor mir und ich will jetzt wissen was!", schrie Harry.

„Harry, beruhige dich-"

„Ich will mich nicht beruhigen. Nicht, bis du mir gesagt hast, was du vor mir verbirgst."

„Ich verstecke n-"

„Doch tust du! Es ist in deinem Schreibtisch!"

Tom zögerte und schaute in Harrys wütendes Gesicht. Er seufzt geschlagen. _Jetzt ist so gut, wie zu jedem anderen Zeitpunkt_, dachte er, auf die Schreibtischschublade schauend. Er schaute zurück zu Harry und schluckte, als Angst ihn überkam. „Okay…"

Harrys Ohren stellten sich auf. „Okay?"

„Ja. Ich wollte es dir sowieso bald sagen…"

„Mir was sagen? Mit was sagen?"

„Es ist … eine Überraschung", sagte Tom, als er zu Harry rüber ging, seine Hand nahm und ihn zur Couch führte.

„Überraschung? Eine weitere?", fragte Harry süß.

Tom nickte, ging rüber zum Schreibtisch und holte eine kleine Schachtel heraus. Er umklammerte sie fest. „Aber es ist ein wenig mehr … persönlich", sagte er, sich wieder umdrehend und die Schachtel in seiner Tasche verschwinden lassend.

„Was ist es?", fragte Harry, versuchte um Tom herum zu schauen, um zu sehen, was er vom Schreibtisch geholt hatte.

Tom holte einen tiefen Atemzug, dann setzt er sich selbst, neben seinen Liebhaber. „Ich … wollte dich schon lange etwas fragen…"

Harry legte den Kopf zur Seite und studierte Tom einige Momente lang an, dann hob er seine Hand zu dessen Stirn. „Bist du okay Tom? Du siehst nicht so gut aus."

„Nein. Ich bin okay.", sagte Tom fest und schob die Hand sanft weg.

„Oh. Okay. Was wolltest du mich fragen?"

Tom krallte seine Hände in seine Roben, versuchte sein rasendes Herz zu beruhigen. Wie zur Hölle sollte er fragen? Er hatte keine Idee was er sagen sollte. Er wusste nicht mal wie er es tun sollte. _Soll ich mich hinknien oder sitzen bleiben? Soll ich erst etwas sagen oder einfach fragen? Vielleicht bin ich noch nicht dafür bereit._ Doch Harry wartete auf eine Antwort. Er konnte jetzt keinen Rückzieher machen! Aber wie…

„Tom?"

Tom drehte sich zu ihm um und schaute in besorgte grüne Augen. Augen, die voller Liebe waren; Liebe zu ihm. Und plötzlich hatte er keine Angst mehr. Er wusste genau, was er sagen wollte.

„Ich bin immer alleine gewesen, solange ich mich erinnern kann. Im Waisenhaus, in der Schule und nachdem ich gegangen bin und entschieden habe, die Herrschaft über die Zaubererwelt zu erlangen; nun ich hatte die Todesser, aber sie sind nicht … Leute, mit denen ich reden könnte, so wie ich wirklich bin, oder die mich verstehen könnten… Doch das ist nicht mehr so, seit du in mein Leben getreten bist." Harry legte verwirrt seine Ohren an, doch er sagte nicht. „Ich habe mich selbst in den dunklen Künsten versteckt, weil ich mich dabei sicher gefühlt habe und es war das einzige Gute, das ich hatte. Nachdem ich so lange im Dunklen gewesen bin, hast du mir schließlich ein Wenig des Lichts gegeben und ich will nicht wieder zurück in die Dunkelheit. Ich will nicht wieder allein sein."

Harry setzte sich aller alarmiert auf. „Das wirst du nicht. Du hast mich! Und unsere Babys, sobald sie da sind. Wir werden nirgendwohin gehen."

Tom lächelte und legte eine Hand auf Harrys Bauch. „Ich weiß. Aber du gehörst immer noch nicht vollkommen zu mir."

Harry legte den Kopf zur Seite. „Tue ich nicht?"

„Nein. Und ich will, dass du voll und ganz zu mir gehörst, damit wir für immer zusammen sein können. Ich will, dass du mein bist." Tom atmete tief durch und schaute auf ihre verschränkten Hände, um seine Gedanken zu sammeln. „Ich weiß, dass wir keinen guten Start hatten, doch ich weiß genau, dass ich nicht ohne euch leben kann. Du bist mein Leben, meine Freude, mein ein und alles und so schwer es für einige zu glauben ist, ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich mit allem, was ich habe."

Harrys füllten sich mit Tränen und er lächelte. „Ich liebe dich auch."

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es für mich möglich wäre, jemanden zu lieben, dass ich zu sehr in die Dunkelheit eingetaucht wäre. Dazu kam, dass ich dachte, dass Liebe einen schwach machen würde, doch du bist gekommen und hast das unmögliche wahr gemacht. Und hier stehe ich, bin in der Lage zu fühlen, lieben, glücklich zu sein und ich bin definitiv nicht schwach. Wenn überhaupt, fühle ich mich stärker als je zuvor. Das alles verdanke ich nur dir. Du bist … unglaublich Harry. Alles was ich mich wünschen könnte ist in dir vereint. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie viel du mir bedeutest. Das ist der Grund weshalb…"

Tom ließ sanft eine von Harrys Händen los, griff mit seiner Hand in seine Tasche und holte eine kleine, schwarze, samtene Schachtel hervor. Harrys Augen weiteten sich geschockt, als er realisierte, was es war und seine Sicht verschwamm. Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen. Tom lächelte und drückte Harrys Hand fest, bevor er sie los ließ, um die Schachtel zu öffnen.

In der schwarzen Box war ein wunderschöner silberner Verlobungsring, der zwischen dem Samt glitzerte. Er war sehr einfach, mit kleinen Diamanten dekoriert, doch er war das wunderschönste, das Harry je gesehen hatte.

„Ich möchte, dass du für immer an meiner Seite bleibst, sodass dich mir niemand mehr wegnehmen kann. Harry James Potter, wirst du mir die Ehre erweisen und mich heiraten?"

Harry brach in Tränen aus und begann hektisch, mit seinen Händen die Tränen weg zu wischen, während er mit dem Kopf nickte. „J-ja", schaffte er heraus zu bringen. „Ja. Ich will dich heiraten."

Toms Lächeln wurde größer, er nahm Harrys zitternde linke Hand und strich den Ring über seinen Finger. Harry bewunderte ihn für einige Minuten, bevor er sich in Tom Arme warf, die ihn umschlossen und ihn fest drückten.

Nachdem Harry seine Emotionen wieder unter Kontrolle hatte starrte er auf den Ring, drehte ihn nach links und rechts, sodass er in durch die Sonnenstrahlen, die durchs Fenster fielen, glitzerte. „Wann zur Hölle hast du den bekommen?"

Tom lachte. „Vor einer Weile. Während ich für ein Meeting weg war."

Harry schniefte und kuschelte sich näher an Tom, seine Stirn gegen den Hals seines Geliebten gepresst. „Das ist es, was du vor mir versteckt hast?"

„Ja. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie oder wann ich es dir sagen sollte. Kein Moment erschien mir richtig, und nun … du hast mich immer wieder dabei erwischt, wie ich von Zeit zu Zeit darauf geschaut habe, also musste ich es bald machen." Tom verstärkte seinen Griff um Harry. „Du hast keine Ahnung, wie nervös ich war."

„Du nervös?"

„Ja, ich weiß. Aber ist war so. Das war das schwerste, was ich je getan habe."

Harry lächelte und hielt seinen Arm so, dass sie beide den Ring sehen konnten. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich…"

**xxx**

„- heiraten werde!"

„Was?!", schrie Hermine.

Harry hielt seine Hand so, dass seine beiden Freunde den Ring sehen konnten.

„Oh my Gott!", quietschte Hermine und umarmte Harry fest.

„Heilige Scheiße!", stieß Ron auf, sein Kiefer war weit aufgeklappt.

„Ich weiß!", lachte Harry.

„Er ist wunderschön", flüsterte Hermine, den Ring inspizierend.

„Nicht wahr? Das ist es, was Tom vor mir versteckt hat."

„Wirklich? Wann hat er dich gefragt?", fragte sie.

„Gerade eben erst", sagte Harry. „Ich wusste nicht, was er tat und er hat einfach nur darüber geredet, dass er immer alleine gewesen ist und es jetzt nicht mehr wäre…", Harry fächerte sich Luft zu. „Oh. Ich fange gleich wieder an zu weinen."

„Ich _bin_ am weinen", lachte Hermine, ihre Augen abwischend.

Ron schüttelte amüsiert seinen Kopf und tätschelte Harrys Rücken. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch Kumpel."

„Danke Ron", sagte Harry und umarmte ihn auch. „Ich kann es kaum glauben. Ich werde heiraten!" Harry und Hermine quietschten beide vor Freude. „Oh!", sagte Harry, seinen Bauch umklammernd.

„Was?", fragte Hermine alarmiert.

„Unsere Kitten sind auch glücklich", antwortete Harry, seinen Bauch liebevoll streichelnd.

„Natürlich sind sie das. Ihre Mami wird heiraten.", rief Hermine aus.

„Ich nehme dies als Zeichen dafür, dass du die beiden informiert hast", ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihnen.

Sie drehten sich alle um und Harry strahlte Tom von der anderen Seite des Raumes an und nickte. Hermine quietschte, rannte rüber zu Tom und umarmte ihn, damit alle überraschend. Tom versteifte sich, nicht daran gewöhnt, von jemanden anderem als Harry umarmt zu werden, doch Hermine ließ ihn schnell wieder los, rannte zurück zu Harry und umarmte diesen erneut.

Harry lachte über Hermines Benehmen und tätschelte ihren Rücken. „Ich glaube, sie ist aufgeregter als ich."

„Ich glaube, sie will deine Hochzeit planen.", kommentierte Ron.

Es schien, als ob Ron Recht hatte, nach den Hundeaugen schließend, die Hermine ihnen zuwarf. „Okay. Du darfst helfen", sagte Harry.

„Yay!", schrie sie und umarmte ihn wieder.

„Also, wann wird die Hochzeit sein?", fragte Ron.

Harry ließ Hermine los und setzte sich auf die Couch. „Ich weiß es nicht."

„Nun, dass kommt darauf an, ob du es willst bevor oder nachdem die Zwillinge geboren werden.", sagte Tom und setzte sich neben Harry.

„Ich will an meiner Hochzeit nicht fett sein!", stieß Harry aus.

Ron grinste. „Ich vermute, dass bedeutet danach."

„Okay, dann", sagte Hermine, die auf der gegenüber liegenden Couch saß, Papier und eine Feder vor sich. „Was für ein Thema wollt ihr?"

„Äh", begann Harry und schaute zu Tom, der mit den Achseln zuckte.

„Ihr könnt ein italienisches Thema haben, altmodisch, hawaiianisch, Strand…"

„Ähm. Ich weiß es im Moment nicht Hermine. Tom hat mich heute Nachmittag erst gefragt. Dazu kommt, dass ich keine Ahnung davon habe, wie man eine Hochzeit plant und so."

„Nun, dann ist es gut, dass ihr mich habt. Habt ihr irgendeine Idee?", fragte Hermine eifrig.

„Nun…", dachte Harry für einen Moment nach. „Ich möchte eine kleine Hochzeit, weil … ich nicht wirklich jemanden habe, der kommen wird und ich bezweifle, dass alle mit uns einverstanden sind." Harry senkte seine Ohren leicht und als Antwort zog Tom ihn nah an sich, küsste Harrys Kopf zwischen seinen weichen Ohren.

„Wir werden natürlich kommen", sagte Ron sofort.

„Ja, natürlich", sagte Hermine mit einem Lächeln. „Wir würden es nicht verpassen wollen. Und ich bin sicher, dass Remus es lieben würde, dich zum Altar schreiten zu sehen."

„Und meine Mutter erst. Zur Hölle, meine ganze Familie würde kommen wollen."

„Ja, aber…"

„Sie werden darüber hinweg kommen, Harry. Sie sind jahrelang um den dunklen Lord herum gewesen und wissen, zu was er fähig ist. Deswegen ist es keine einfache Sache, zu glauben, dass Tom sich plötzlich verliebt hat. Sie brauchen nur ein wenig Zeit. Sie wissen bereits, dass ihr euch beide liebt, aber sie werden wissen, wie sehr, wenn sie erfahren, dass ihr heiraten werdet.", sagte Hermine intelligent.

Harry lächelte und kuschelte sich an Tom. „Okay. Wenn du das sagst."

„Ich sage es. Und für Tom. Ich habe gesehen, wie du mit einigen deiner Todesser umgehst. Vielleicht würden einige von ihnen gerne kommen?"

Tom neigte seinen Kopf in Gedanken, doch er sagte nichts.

„Oh! Ray kann kommen! Und Allie!", sagte Harry aufgeregt.

„Yup", sagte Hermine, etwas hin kritzelnd.

„Und Sevvie!"

Ron hob eine Augenbraue. „Sevvie?"

„Ja", sagte Harry, seinen Kopf verlegen duckend. „Severus Snape."

Ron stotterte ungläubig und Hermine starrte ihn an. „Was?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er hat angefangen mich zu mögen."

„Ich habe es dir gesagt", meinte Tom.

„Halte die Klappe."

„Um … okay, dann", sagte Hermine. „lasst uns später auf die Gästeliste zurück kommen. Lasst uns zum Farbschema kommen…"


	15. Chapter 15

**Kapitel 15:**

Einige Wochen später war Harrys Geburtstag.

Harry gähnte und hob seinen Kopf leicht an, um auf die Uhr zu schauen. _6:30_, las er und müde schloss er seine Augen erneut. _Warum bin ich so früh aufgewacht?_, fragte er sich, während er sich an Toms warmen Körper kuschelte. Harry lag noch für eine Minute da, bevor er ruckartig die Augen öffnete und zappelte, um aus dem Bett zu kommen. Seine Augen schossen zum Kalender an der gegenüberliegenden Wand und entdeckten das umkreiste Datum. Harry schnippte aufgeregt mit seinem Schwanz und rüttelte die schlafende Person neben sich. „Tom, Tom! Wach auf. Heute ist mein Geburtstag!"

„Mmm", brummte Tom und drehte sich auf die andere Seite, um weiter zu schlafen.

Harry runzelte die Stirn drängte sich näher an den anderen. „Toooomm! Wach auf!" Tom antwortete nicht, also rückte Harry näher zu ihm und schrie in Toms Ohr: „Ich bin volljährig du Perverser!"

Tom schlug seine Augen auf und erhob sich leicht. „Wa?"

„Klar, das hat deine Aufmerksamkeit erregt", sagte Harry gereizt.

„Was ist Harry?"

„Heute ist mein Geburtstag! Ich bin 17!", rief Harry und warf seine Arme in die Luft.

Tom blinzelte den Schlaf aus den Augen und lächelte. „Stimmt." Er zog Harry sanft in seine Arme und küsste ihn tief. „Happy Birthday, Schatz."

„Danke!", sagte Harry glücklich, dann schmollte er plötzlich. „Es ist echt schade, dass wir keinen Geburtstagssex haben können."

Tom lachte leicht. „Ja. Nun, es ist ein Befehl des Arztes."

„Ja, ich weiß. Dann musst du das später wieder gut machen."

„Werde ich. Mit Sicherheit", sagte Tom, zog Harry an sich und küsste seinen Nacken.

Harry kicherte und schob Tom von sich. „Komm, lass uns essen gehen."

„Warte", sagte Tom schnell. „Lass uns zuerst duschen."

„Oh! Aber ich habe Hunger.", jammerte Harry, seine Ohren senkten sich und sein Schwanz fiel geräuschlos auf das Bett.

„Ich weiß, aber du kannst sicher noch ein Wenig warten. Komm schon", sagte Tom und half Harry aus dem Bett.

„Okay, okay. Na gut.", sagte Harry und ging, immer noch schmollend, sein Schwanz schlaff herabhängend und seine Ohren eng an seinen Kopf angelegt, vor Tom ins Badezimmer.

Tom blieb zurück. „Vili."

Ein Knall war zu hören und ein Hauself tauchte vor Tom auf. „Ja, Meister?"

„Sag bitte allen Bescheid. Harry ist wach."

„Ja, Sir", antwortete Vili und verschwand.

„Tom, wo bleibst du?", kam Harrys Stimme aus dem Badezimmer.

„Ich komme."

**xxx**

Eine Stunde später kam Harry mit Tom aus dem Badezimmer, beide vollkommen sauber und für den Tag gut angezogen.

„Verdammt. Jetzt bin ich am verhunger.", jammerte Harry.

„Okay, okay. Lass uns essen gehen", sagte Tom, sein Shirt zuknöpfend.

„Yay!", rief Harry und ging durch die Tür. „Ich hoffe, sie haben Pancakes!"

Tom schüttelte leicht den Kopf und schmunzelte; folgte seinem Geliebten durch die Tür.

„Also…", sagte Harry, über seine Schulter rufend. „Wo ist mein Geschenk?"

„Hmmm… Du kannst es noch nicht haben."

„Warum?"

„Darum."

„Das ist kein Grund."

„Doch, ist es. Du musst noch bis später warten."

„Ach, na gut." Sie kamen im Speisesaal an und Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Warum ist die Tür geschlossen?" Er öffnete sie…

„ÜBERRASCHUNG!"

Harry schreckte zurück, registrierte kaum Toms Arme, die sich um ihn schlagen, um ihn auf den Beinen zu halten. Im Esszimmer, um den Tisch herum, standen alle Menschen, die er liebte: Ron, Hermine, Ray, Allie, Sevvie, Lucius und die Lestrange Brüder.

Hermine und Ron traten vor und umarmten ihn. „Happy Birthday Harry!", sagte Hermine, ihn fest an sich drückend.

„Danke!", sagte Harry, die Umarmung glücklich erwidernd. „Gott. Ihr habt mich total erschreckt. Ich dachte schon, meine Wehen setzen ein."

Alle lachten und es gab eine Menge Umarmungen und Küssen. Dann setzten sie sich hin, um zu essen.

„Wow. Ihr habt echt viel gemacht", stellte Harry fest, als er all das Essen auf dem Tisch begutachtete. Es gab alles, was das Herz begehrte, in Reichweite seiner Arme, einschließlich Harrys Pancakes.

„Jup", sagte Ray. „Sag jetzt aber nicht, dass du nicht hungrig bist."

„Willst du mich verarschen? Tom hat mich davon abgehalten, hier runter zu kommen, aber jetzt weiß ich auch warum." Harry drehte sich zu Tom und tätschelte seine Hand. „Also sei dir vergeben."

„Danke", sagte Tom trocken.

Als das Frühstück beendet und der Tisch sauber war, waren die Geschenke an der Reihe. Harrys Augen weiteten sich und seine Ohren stellten sich vor Aufregung über all die Geschenke, die nur für ihn waren, auf.

„Es sind so viele, ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich anfangen soll.", sagte Harry ehrfürchtig.

„Hier, öffne unseres zu Erst", sagte Hermine, eine Box zu Harry rüber schiebend.

„Das ist von euch beiden?", fragte Harry, schüttelte die Box leicht und riss dann das Geschenkpapier auf.

„Ja. Wir konnten nicht wirklich einkaufen gehen, also hat Ray es für uns besorgt", antwortete Ron.

_Es_ stellte sich als Digitalkamera heraus. „Oh wow!", stieß Harry aus, als er die Box in seinen Händen drehte.

„Sie arbeitet durch Magie, also wirst du keine Batterien brauchen und wenn du sie fallen lässt, wird sie nicht kaputt gehen.", erklärte Hermine, während sie die Kamera aus der Box nahm und sie anschaltete. „Und um die Fotos zu entwickeln, musst du nur deinen Zauberstab nehmen, auf die Kamera zeigen und _procer membranea_ sagen."

„Jetzt kann ich Fotos machen!", rief Harry glücklich, drehte sich um und machte ein Foto von Tom. Tom blinzelte langsam und rieb seine Augen, damit die Punkte vor seinen Augen verschwanden, dann funkelte er Harry halbherzig an. Harry grinste ihn nur an und schaute liebevoll auf den Bildschirm der Kamera.

Hermine lachte. „Das ist die eigentliche Idee. Du kannst jetzt Bilder von den Zwillingen machen, wenn sie geboren sind und uns die Fotos schicken."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich und er lächelte glücklich. „Stimmt! Dankeschön!", sagte er und umarmte seine beiden Freunde.

„Nun. Ich vermute mal, ich bin als nächstes dran", sagte Albert und gab Harry ein dickes … Etwas.

Harry nahm es und fuhr mit seinen Fingern darüber. „Ist es ein Buch?", fragte Harry, doch Albert lächelte nur. Harry riss das Papier auf und holte das Geschenk heraus: ein Fotoalbum. Harry keuchte und umarmte Albert fest. „Oh Allie! Danke! Jetzt hab ich etwas, wo ich meine Fotos rein tun kann!"

„Ja. Es ist immer eine gute Idee, Erinnerungen an seine Kinder zu behalten. Ich dachte, das würde helfen.", sagte Albert. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was Ron und Hermine dir geholt hatten, aber es passt gut zusammen."

Harry nickte, legte das Fotoalbum bei Seite, nahm sich ein weiteres Geschenk und betastete es. „Okay. Das ist ein Buch… von Sevvie", sagte Harry und grinste, als Snape ihn böse anschaute. Harry riss das Papier auf und lachte. „Natürlich." Er drehte das Geschenk, um es allen zu zeigen. „Anfängerhandbuch für Zaubertränke"

„Dann wird wenigstens einer meine Klasse bestehen", sagte Severus flach.

„Hey. Ich würde es gut schaffen, wenn du mir nicht die ganze Zeit in den Nacken atmen würdest. Das gilt auch für den Rest der Schule", sagte Harry beleidigt, lächelte jedoch gleichzeitig.

„Ich muss aufpassen, dass ihr Gören nicht die Schule in die Luft jagt."

„Geeeenaaau", sagte Harry und lächelte für das Foto, dass Hermine mit seiner neuen Kamera machte. „Wessen Geschenk soll ich als nächstes öffnen?"

„Hier", sagte Ray, seine Tasche zu ihm schiebend.

„Yay! Rays Geschenk.", freute sich Harry und öffnete das Geschenk. „Ooh! Wie süß! Schau mal Tommy!", sagte Harry und holte zwei Stofftiere heraus, einen Löwen und eine Schlange.

Tom lachte und nahm den Löwen. „Wie ironisch."

„Nicht wahr?", fragte Harry und umarmte die Schlange. „Sie gehören einfach zusammen, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, das tun sie", sagte Tom mit einem Lächeln und balancierte den Löwen auf Harrys Bauch.

Harry kicherte, legte die Schlange um seine Schultern und nahm eine weitere Tasche. „Von wem ist das?"

„Von uns", antwortete Rabastan und Rodolphus nickte mit einem Grinsen.

„Okay!", sagte Harry, öffnete das Papier und schaute hinein. „Oh mein Gott", murmelte er, seine Augen weiteten sich und seine Wangen wurden rot.

„Was ist es Harry?", fragte Hermine neugierig, die Kamera hebend.

„Nichts!", sagte Harry, versuchte das Geschenk unter den Tisch zu schieben, doch Tom schnappte es sich. Harry quiekte protestierend, sein Gesicht noch immer rot vor Scham. Tom schaute in die Tasche und hob seine Augenbrauen interessiert, dann schaute er zu den beiden Brüdern.

„Wir dachte, dass Ihr es eventuell mögen könntet, my Lord.", sagte Rodolphus. Tom neigte seinen Kopf in einem leichten Nicken.

„Ich passe da nicht rein", zischte Harry und starrte die beiden Brüder erneut böse an.

„Ja. Aber nachdem…", deutete Rabastan an und beide Brüder grinsten, erinnerten damit alle sehr an die Weasley Zwillinge.

„Was ist es?", fragte Ron und versuchte in die Tasche zu schauen.

„Nichts!", stieß Harry laut aus, als Tom fort fuhr, sich durch die Sachen in der Tasche zu wühlen. „Das Nächste!"

Lucius schob seine Tasche vor und Harry nahm sie hastig. Tom legte die andere Tasche auf den Boden und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Harry, als dieser das Papier gerade aufriss. Augenblicklich wurde Harrys Gesichtsausdruckt weicher und er lächelte, als er einen einteiligen Schlafanzug herausholte.

„Oh. Schaut mal", sagte Harry, einen pinken Schlafanzug hochhaltend. Er holte einige weitere Schlafanzüge in blau, grün, gelb und pink heraus. „Meine Güte, wie viele hast du geholt?"

„Narzissa ist ein Wenig verreist", erklärte Lucius.

„Ah. Nun, dann sag ihr danke von mir. Ich liebe eure Geschenke." Harry drehte sich zu Tom. „Schau, wie klein die sind."

Tom nickte und fasste einen der Füße an.

„Du musst Löcher in die Schlafanzüge machen, falls die Zwillinge Schwänze bekommen", warf Ron ein. „Oh, stimmt. Wir machen das, wenn die Zwillinge da sind.", sagte Harry und drehte sich erwartungsvoll zu Tom um.

„Was?", fragte Tom träge.

„Du hast gesagt, dass ich mein Geschenk später bekomme und jetzt ist später", schmollte Harry.

„Ist es?"

„Ja! Wo ist das Geschenk?"

Tom dachte für einen Moment nach. „Es ist oben."

„Oben? Kannst du es nicht runter holen?"

Tom schüttelte den Kopf. „Kann ich nicht."

„Warum nicht?"

„Es ist zu groß."

Harrys Ohren stellten sich auf. „Zu groß?"

„Ja."

„Können wir es uns anschauen?"

„Wenn du willst."

„Yay! Alle nach Oben!", rief Harry und legte die Stofftiere, die immer noch auf ihm waren, auf den Tisch. Er setzte sich auf und strampelte, um aus dem Stuhl zu kommen. Er strampelte und strampelte…

Tom drehte sich zu Harry um, als er nicht wie alle anderen aufstand. „Ich dachte du willst dein Geschenk sehen?"

„Will ich!", sagte Harry und senkte verlegen seinen Kopf. „Aber, hehe, ich … stecke … irgendwie fest…"

„Was?", fragte Ron ungläubig mit einem Lachen und Hermine stieß ihm einen Ellbogen in den Bauch.

Tom lächelte. „Du steckst fest?"

„Halt die Klappe und hilf mir!", schnappte Harry. Tom gluckste, vergrößerte den Stuhl leicht und half seinem Mann aus dem Stuhl. Alle blieben klugerweise still. „Danke", murmelte Harry. „Also, wo ist mein Geschenk?" Tom seufzte, schüttelte den Kopf und hob Harry hoch. „Whoa! Bin ich schwer?"

„Nein", sagte Tom und begann, gefolgt von den anderen, die Treppen hochzusteigen. Er stellte Harry wieder auf seine eigenen Füße, als sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten.

Harry blinzelte und starrte auf die Tür vor sich. „War die vorher schon da? …Warte. Das ist das Kinderzimmer."

„Ja, ist es", sagte Tom langsam.

„Wie kommt es, dass ich es vorher nicht hier gesehen habe?"

„Denk nach Harry. Wie kannst du etwas, dass vorher da war, verschwinden lassen?"

„…Magie… Es war ein Zauberspruch. Warum hast du es vor mir versteckt?", fragte Harry misstrauisch.

„Öffne es", sagte Tom nur.

Harry warf Tom einen langen Blick zu bevor er den Türgriff runter drückte und die Tür öffnete. Der Schwangere ging einige Schritte in das Kinderzimmer, bevor er stehen blieb und seine zitternden Hände zu seinem Mund hob. „Oh!", keuchte er, sich im Zimmer umschauend. „D-Du hast es fertig eingerichtet!"

Tom lächelte und legte seine Arme um Harry. „Das habe ich."

„E-Es ist wunderschön", stammelte Harry, das Blitzen der Kamera vollkommen ausblendend.

„Ich hatte Hilfe", sagte Tom, mit seinem Kopf auf Ron und Hermine weisend.

„Wann?", fragte Harry, in den Raum gehend, um ihn von den Eichenmöbeln bis zu den neu bemalten, grünen Wänden zu untersuchen.

„Meistens, wenn du Mittagsschlaf gehalten hast", antwortete Hermine.

Harry nickte geistesabwesend und streckte seine Hand aus, um die Wiege der Zwillinge, die in der Mitte des Raumes stand, anzufassen. Die Wiege war in Pink und Blau gefertigt, mit einem Babymobil für die Zwillinge, dass mit kleinen Monden, Sternen und Schafen ausgestattet, über ihren Köpfen hängen würde. Auf der linken Seite stand ein Wickeltisch, voll mit Windeln, Tüchern und allem drum und dran. Links von dem Wickeltisch war ein Nachttisch, bereits voll mit Kleidung, die Geschenke von vielen verschiedenen Leuten waren, meistens von Toms Klienten und Anhängern. (A.d.Ü.: Hahaha! „Klienten" hört sich fast so an, als wäre Tom ein Anwalt XDDD)

Harry sanft über die Wände und ging rüber zu einer Tür. Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Was die schon vorher hier?"

„Nein. Ich habe sie dorthin gezaubert.", sagte Tom vage.

„Wo führt sie hin?"

„Warum schaust du nicht nach?"

„Okay", sagte Harry und öffnete die Tür zu einem leeren Geheimzimmer, das auf der anderen Seite eine weitere Tür hatte. Er öffnete sie ebenfalls. „Aaaaa!", quietschte er und rannte zurück zum Kinderzimmer. „Es ist mit unserem Zimmer verbunden!"

„Ja", sagte Tom. „Ich dachte, so würde es einfacher sein, zu den Zwillingen zu kommen."

Harry klatschte seine Hände zusammen und starrte alle im Raum mit Tränen in den Augen an.

„Ich denk, es mag es", scherzte Ron.

Harry blinzelte und wischte die Tränen weg. „Es mögen? Ich liebe es!" Er ging zurück zu Tom und umarmte ihn fest. „Danke, danke, danke!"

„Immer wieder gern", sagte Tom, küsste Harrys Kopf und jedes seiner Ohren.

Harry löste sich leicht von Tom und streckte einen Arm nach seinen beiden Freunden aus. Ron und Hermine gingen augenblicklich auf ihn zu und schlossen sich der Umarmung an. „Ich bin froh, dass ihr beide hier sein könnt", sagte Harry, seine Stimme erstickt vor Tränen.

„Wir sind auch froh darüber", schniefte Hermine.

„Hey! Können wir auch mitmachen?", fragte Rabastan.

Harry lachte. „Kommt her."

Rabastan jubelte, packte Lucius und machte bei der Umarmung mit.

„Komm schon Sevvie! Gruppenumarmung!", rief Rodolphus und packte Severus, sich hinter Ray und Hermine drängend.

Harry lachte erneut und schaute zu Tom hoch. Der schaute extrem verlegen, blieb jedoch für Harry still. Harry kuschelte sich in die Umarmung. „Das ist der beste Geburtstag den ich je hatte!"

**Kapitel 16:**

**Kapitel 17:**

**Kapitel 18:**

**Kapitel 19:**

**Kapitel 20:**

**Kapitel 21:**


	16. Chapter 16

**Kapitel 16:**

Harry war so froh, dass Ron und Hermine da waren, um mit ihm seinen Geburtstag zu feiern, aber wie alle gute Dinge, musste auch dieser ein Mal enden. Es kam also der Zeitpunkt, an dem die beiden gehen mussten.

„Oh! Ich will nicht, dass sie gehen", wimmerte Harry.

„Ich weiß, dass du das nicht willst, aber ohne jeden Zweifel machen sich ihre Eltern Sorgen um sie. Und die Schule fängt auch bald wieder an. Ich bezweifle, dass Hermine das verpassen will", sagte Tom, schreibend, was auch immer es war, woran er arbeitete.

Harry knirschte leicht mit den Zähnen, dass seufzte er. „Ich weiß, aber ich will trotzdem nicht, dass sie gehen."

„Okay, ich erzähle dir etwas", sagte Tom, die Feder bei Seite legend. „Wenn sie beiden gehen, habe ich eine weitere Überraschung für dich."

Harrys Ohren stellten sich auf. „Noch eins? Was kannst du mir denn sonst noch geben?", fragte er, an seinem Verlobungsring herumspielend.

„Ja, ein weiteres. Nicht … so aufregend. Nun, vielleicht kommt es auch darauf an, wie man es betrachtet."

„Aber es ist ein gutes?"

„Ja, sehr gut."

„Okay. Ich werde Ron und Hermine dann mal packen helfen", sagte Harry und verließ den Raum.

**xxx**

Als Harry in Rons Zimmer ankam war Hermine bei ihm. „Hey."

„Hi, Harry", sagte Hermine, ein Shirt faltend und es in Rons Koffer packend.

„Hast du schon gepackt?"

„Ja. Obwohl ich versucht habe, es so langsam gemacht, wie ich konnte.", seufzte sie. „Man kann das Unvermeidliche nicht verhindern."

„Ja, ich weiß", sagte Harry, sich auf das Bett setzend.

„Ich will nicht zurück zur Schule gehen", winselte Ron, seine Klamotten in seinen Koffer stopfend, während Hermine sie wieder heraus holte und ordentlich faltete.

Harry lachte. „Das war einer der Gründe, weshalb Tom euch zurück schickt." Harry streckte seinen Rücken und sprach mit herablassendem Ton: „Bildung ist sehr wichtig." Er kicherte.

„Tom hat Recht. Es ist wichtig. Aber was ist mit dir?", fragte Hermine.

„Tom hat mich unterrichtet und wenn nicht er, dann Sevvie oder Lucius."

„Oh. Ich verstehe."

„Ja. Sie sind sehr gute Lehrer, wenn sie sich nicht gerade meinen Tod wünschen."

Ron lachte. „Kein Spaß. Ich glaube, ich mag Snape jetzt ein bisschen. Nicht sehr, aber ein Wenig."

Sie lachten wieder. „ja, ich denke, es ist nur missverstanden.", sagte Harry. „Wiederum tut er nichts, um uns zu beeindrucken."

„Harry?", ertönte eine Stimme aus der Halle und die drei Freunde drehten sich zur Tür. „Ah. Da bist du."

„Genau hier, Ray", sagte Harry glücklich, von der anderen Seite des Bettes aus.

„Gut. Ihr beiden habt gepackt?", fragte Ray Ron und Hermine.

„Ja.", sagte Ron, seinen Koffer schließend.

„Bedauerlicherweise", fügte Hermine hinzu.

Ray lachte. „Wer hätte das gedacht? Ihr wollt das Haus den Dunklen Lords nicht verlassen."

„Ja, ich weiß. Aber Tom ist ein netter Kerl", sagte Ron.

„Und wir vertrauen ich, dass er sich um Harry kümmert.", sagte Hermine.

„Aw, Leute", sagte Harry, legte seine Ohren an und schwang seinen Schwanz hin und her. Dafür kraulte Hermine seine Ohren.

„Nun, wenn ich fertig seid, werde ich euer Zeug runter bringen und ihr könnt euch auf Wiedersehen sagen", sagte Ray, nahm Rons Koffer und verließ den Raum.

„Die Zeit vergeht so schnell, wenn man Spaß hat, nicht wahr? Also, sollen wir?", fragte Hermine.

„Ja", sagte Harry, sie gingen quatschend den Gang entlang und die Treppen herunter.

„Sind alle bereit zu regen?", fragte Tom, den Gang herab kommend.

„Ja", antworteten Ron und Hermine.

„Okay, also dann."

„Wo wirst du uns hinbringen?", fragte Hermine.

„In die Winkelgasse. Irgendjemand sollte euch dort sehen", antwortete Tom.

„Ah", Hermine drehte sich mit einem Schulterzucken zu Harry um. „Ich vermute, das war's."

Harry schniefte und miaute leise, legte seinen Schwanz um sich selbst. Hermine schloss ihn augenblicklich in ihre Arme und umarmte ihn fest. „Schreib uns, okay?"

Harry nickte. „Okay."

Hermine löste abrupt von ihm, hielt Harry eine Armlänge von sich weg. „Du _musst_ uns unbedingt Fotos von den Zwillingen schicken, wenn sie geboren ist, okay?" Es war eigentlich nicht wirklich eine Frage.

Harry lachte. „Auf jeden Fall." Hermine umarmte ihn erneut und schritt zurück, um Ron Platz zu machen.

Ron trat vor und umarmte Harry. „Pass auf dich auf, Kumpel. Auf die Zwillinge auch."

„Werde ich."

Rabastan und Rodolphus kamen herein, grinsten und schwangen ihre Arme glücklich. „Ready Freddie?!"

Ron ging zurück und runzelte die Stirn. „Fred ist mein Bruder."

Rodolphus setzte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht auf. „Oh, ja, huh!"

Harry lachte und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Hermine lächelte und schaute zu Tom rüber. „Danke, dass du uns hier hin gebracht hast."

„Es war mir ein Vergnügen", antwortete Tom.

„Oh und danke dafür, dass du mich diese Bücher hast ausleihen lassen.", sagte Hermine und gestikulierte zu der Tasche voller Bücher zu ihren Füßen. „Ich schicke sie per Eule zurück, wenn ich fertig bin."

„Keine Eile. Ich habe sie zumindest zweimal gelesen."

Harry spottete: „Eher zehnmal."

„Sei leise", schollt Tom ihn gespielt.

„Wie auch immer. Halte ihn aus jeglichen Schwierigkeiten heraus", sagte Hermine, auf Harry zeigend.

„Mich?"

„Ja, dich. Ich kenne dich."

„Ich gerade nur wegen ihm in Schwierigkeiten.", entrüstete sich Harry, mit seinem Daumen auf Tom zeigend.

„Da hat er Recht", kommentierte Ron.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Hermine", sagte Tom, legte seine Arme um Harry und strich mit einer Hand in dessen Haar um seine Ohren zu kraulen. „Ich behalte ihn im Auge."

„Okay."

Beide, Ron und Hermine, hatten ihre Sache geschrumpft und nach einem letzten auf Wiedersehen gingen sie.

**xxx**

„Ich frage mich, wie lange wir warten müssen", sagte Ron, als er mit Hermine die Winkelgasse betrat.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Irgendjemand ist verpflichtet, nach aus Ausschau zu halten."

Kaum, dass die Worte Hermines Mund verließen, hörten Ron und sie jemanden ihre Namen rufen. Sie drehten sich um und sahen die dynamische, pinkhaarige Person, die sie angefangen hatten zu lieben.

„Ron! Hermine!", keuchte Tonks, sich vorlehnend, um zu Atem zu kommen.

„Toms. Es ist toll dich zu sehen", sagte Hermine freundlich.

„Nett- was?" Tonks schaute sich um, um zu sehen, wer ihnen zusah und senkte ihre Stimme. „Ihr beide wurdet gekidnappt!"

„Wurden wir?", fragte Ron.

„Ja! Von ihr-wisst-schon-wem und- Hey!", stieß Tonks aus. „Wartet. Wie seid ihr entkommen?"

„Um…"

„Ist ja auch egal. Lass uns euch beide von hier weg bringen", sagte Tonks, sich erneut umschauend, packte die beiden Jugendlichen an den Armen und apparierte die beiden zum Hauptquartier.

**xxx**

„Professor!", schrie Tonks, als sie den Grimmauld Place betraten. „Ich habe sie gefunden! Ich- whoa!"

Ron und Hermine verbargen ihr Lachen, als Tonks über den Kleiderständer stolperte und Ron half ihr auf die Füße. Mrs. Weasley, die den Ruf gehört hatte, stürmte aus der Küche, wo der Orden sich versammelt hatte und schaute sich wild um. „Oh Ron!", schluchzte sie, als sie ihn entdeckte und zog ihn in eine enge Umarmung.

„Mom!", keuchte Ron, ihren Rücken tätschelnd. „Kriege. Keine. Luft." Sie ließ ihn los und umarmte Hermine, dann umarmte sie wieder Ron. „Verdammt, Mom. Ich bin okay."

„Oh. Ich kann es nicht glauben. Ihr seid hier", sagte Mrs. Weasley, tastete Ron mit ihren Händen ab, um zu sehen, ob er irgendwo verletzt war. Das war der Moment, in dem sie die Kleider der beiden bemerkte. Anstatt der Lumpen, die sie erwartet hatte, trugen beide frische, saubere, sehr teure Kleidung. Mrs. Weasley runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, schob Ron und Hermine dennoch in die Küche.

„Ron. Hermine", sagte Dumbledore und stand auf. Er beäugte die beiden kurz. „Ich bin froh zu sehen, dass ihr in Ordnung seid."

„Warum sollten wir das nicht sein?", fragte Ron, während er sich hinsetzte.

„Warum? Ihr wurde gekidnappt!", rief Mrs. Weasley.

„Oh, genau.", sagte Ron verlegen.

„Können Sie uns das bitte erklären Mr. Weasley", fragte Dumbledore freundlich.

„Uh…"

„Wir haben Harry besucht", sprang Hermine ein.

„Harry?" Remus wurde hellhörig.

„Ja. Tom hat uns gekidnappt, als Geschenk für Harry."

„Tom?", fragte Kingsley.

„V-Voldemort, der Dunkle Lord, wie auch immer ihr ihn nennen wollt", sagte Ron mit einem Schulterzucken, obwohl er nichts dagegen tun konnte, über den Titel von „Voldemort" zu stolper. Eine Lebenszeit voller Angst vor der Strafe, den Namen des Unnennbaren auszusprechen, hinterließ natürlich Spuren, ungeachtet der neuen Veränderungen im Benehmen des Dunklen Lords.

„Also ward ihr die ganze Zeit bei Harry?", fragte Mars. Weasley.

„Jep."

„Wie geht es ihm?", fragte Remus.

„Oh. Ihm geht es gut.", sagte Hermine.

„Abgesehen von seinen Hormonschwankungen. Er fängt aus dem Nichts an zu weinen und schreien." Ron schüttelte sich. „Gruselig."

„War es nicht. Nun, vielleicht ein bisschen. Aber Tom hat sich darum gekümmert."

„Ja. Harry ist dick", fügte Ron hinzu und gestikulierte dabei mit seinen Händen.

„Er hat gesagt, dass es in einem Monat so weit ist. Oh! Wir haben Fotos!", rief Hermine, in ihrer Tasche wühlend. „Hier!" Sie gab die Bilder herum.

„Whoa!", kommentierte Bill.

„Ich habs dir gesagt", sagte Ron mit einem Grinsen.

„Sie bewegen sich nicht.", sagte Charlie, über die Schulter seines Bruders schauend.

„Nun, sie wurden mit einer Muggelkamera geschossen und bewegen sich nicht. Ron und ich haben Harry, mit Hilfe von Tom, eine Kamera zum Geburtstag geschenkt."

„Ah. Ich verstehe."

„Ist das…?", fragte Tonks, ein Foto mit einem lächelnden Mann mit blau-roten Augen hoch.

„Ja. Das ist Tom. Harry hat das Foto von ihm gemacht, als Tom nicht aufgepasst hat.", sagte Hermine.

„Er sieht nicht … _böse_ aus.", kommentierte Tonks.

„Nur, weil er versucht, dich zu täuschen.", grollte Moody und schnappte ihr das Bild aus der Hand.

„Tut er nicht", sagte Ron. „Er ist eigentlich sehr nett. Aber uh, bring ihn nicht dazu, über natürliche Magie zu reden. Es hat ewig gedauert, bis er und Hermine die Klappe gehalten haben."

„Stimmt nicht", sagte Hermine empört. „Aber er weiß so viel."

„Nun, er ist der Dunkle Lord, natürlich weiß er eine Menge. Und doch, ihr habt so lange geredet. Sogar Harry hat das gesagt.", erwiderte Ron.

„Ja, nun…", stotterte Hermine. Ron grinste. „Egal! Harry geht es gut."

„Hermine? Was ist das?", fragte Mrs. Weasley, ein Foto hoch haltend.

„OH! Ich habe vergessen es euch zu sagen. Harry wird heiraten!"

„Was?!", keuchten alle.

„Jep. Das ist Harrys Ring.", sagte Hermine und zeigte auf das Bild. „Tom hat um seine Hand angehalten, als wir da waren. Es war so romantisch!"

„Da fängt sie schon wieder an", seufzte Ron, mit seinem Kopf auf Hermines verträumten Blick weisend.

„Er hat wirklich … gefragt, ob Harry ihn heiraten will? Der Dunkle Lord?", fragte Remus.

„Ja. Es ist offensichtlich, dass Tom Harry liebt. Sie sind wirklich glücklich miteinander.", sagte Hermine. „Harry hat gesagt, dass ich bei der Hochzeit helfen könnte und er hofft wirklich, dass ihr alle damit einverstanden seid und hoffentlich kommen werdet.", sagte Hermine, auf Remus schauend.

„Nun… das ist ziemlich viel auf einmal und ich werde es mit meinen eigenen Augen sehen müssen, um es zu verstehen, aber ich kann sehen, dass sie glücklich sind.", sagte Remus, auf das Foto herunter schauend, dass ihm gereicht wurde. „Was die Hochzeit angeht… ich würde sie für nichts in der Welt verpassen wollen."

Ron und Hermine lächelten. „Er wird froh sein, dass zu hören."

„Ist das Severus?", fragte McGonagall.

„Oh. Ja. Ist es. Harry hat gesagt, dass heraus gekommen ist, dass Snape ein Spion ist, also muss er jetzt dort bleiben und sich als Strafe um Harry kümmern", sagte Ron.

Bill lachte. „Das muss hart sein."

„Nicht mehr. Sie beiden kommen inzwischen sehr gut miteinander aus."

„Wirklich?", fragte McGonagall ungläubig.

„Ja. Ich vermute, Harry hat ihn weich gemacht."

„Harry hat wirklich eine besondere Persönlichkeit", sinnierte Dumbledore.

„Das hat er wirklich", stimmte Hermine zu.

„Also heiratet er wirklich?", fragte Remus.

„Ja. Aber sie wird nach der Geburt der Zwillinge sein. Harry will an seinem Hochzeitstag nicht fett sein. Das sind seine Worte", sagte Ron mit einem Lachen.

Alle verfielen in Schweigen, bis Mrs. Weasley dieses unterbrach. „Wisst ihr, wie die Zwillinge heißen werden?"

„Nein!", sagte Hermine beleidigt und verschränkte ihre Arme. „Er wollte es uns nicht erzählen. Hat gesagt, dass es eine Überraschung werden würde."

„Entweder das, oder hat noch keine Namen", sagte Ron.

„Vielleicht."

„Zu schade, dass wir nicht da sein können, wenn die Zwillinge geboren werden", sagte Ron, seine Kopf in seine Hand legend.

„Aber Harry hat gesagt, dass er uns Fotos schickt", sagte Hermine.

„Es ist eher so, dass du ihn dazu gezwungen hast.", grinste Ron.

„Wie auch immer."

„Ich vermute, wir müssen uns jetzt keine Sorgen mehr um Mr. Potters Sicherheit machen.", sagte Kingsley.

„Nope. Er ist vollkommen in Ordnung", sagte Hermine.

„Trotzdem sollten wir ihm nicht vertrauen. Er könnte auf etwas aus sein und ihr könntet ihm direkt in die Hände spielen", sagte Moody. Ron und Hermine starrten ihn böse an.

„Was ist mit dem Krieg? Was tut Voldemort gerade?", sprach Mr. Weasley aus.

„Wir wissen es nicht. Tom war zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, sich um Harry zu kümmern, um wirklich irgendetwas zu tun. Und Harry weiß es auch nicht, weil es nichts mit dem Krieg zu tun haben will", antwortete Hermine.

„Also haben wir keine Ahnung, was Voldemort plant, falls er etwas vorhat?", fragte Remus

„Wenn er etwas geplant hat, haben wir nichts davon gesehen. Nichts Großes zumindest. Er war ziemlich oft in seinem Büro, als wir da waren."

„Also plant er etwas.", sagte Moody barsch.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", sagte Ron mit einem Schulterzucken. „Das bedeutet nicht, dass er irgendetwas Böses plant. Es könnte für Harry sein."

„Das stimmt", sagte Hermine.

„Wir müssen abwarten und schauen", sagte Dumbledore. „Wir können nie wirklich wissen, was Tom denkt." Alle stimmten ihm zu, sogar, wenn auch ungern, Ron und Hermine. „Wir werden aufpassen und einen Plan haben, nur für den Fall, dass Harry irgendwie in Gefahr sein sollte", fügte Dumbledore hinzu. „Obwohl. Ich glaube nicht, dass er Hilfe brauchen wird."


	17. Chapter 17

**Kapitel 17:**

Zurück in Riddle Manor, war Harry, nachdem Ron und Hermine gegangen waren, ziellos im Haus herumgewandert, da er sich so sehr langweilte, als Tom ihn in der Halle fand und ihn ins Spielzimmer zurück brachte. Harry setzte sich langsam auf die Couch, als die Beiden im Spielzimmer ankamen und lehnte sich entspannt gegen die Kissen. „Ich fühle mich, als ob ich platzen würde."

Tom schmunzelte und platzierte seine Hände liebevoll auf Harrys Bauch. „Es ist nur ein Monat und so bis zur Geburt."

Harry nickte. „Aufgeregt?"

„Ja. Und nervös … ängstlich."

„Ich auch", sagte Harry leise. „Ich hoffe, ich werde eine gute Mutter."

„Ich weiß, dass du es sein wirst", sagte Tom und küsste Harrys Kopf.

„Du auch, ich meine, du wirst auch ein guter Vater sein." Tom nickte und verfiel dann in Schweigen. „So … wo ist meine Überraschung?", fragte Harry nach einer Weile.

„Noch ein Bisschen Geduld. Ich werde es dir bald sagen."

„Wan?"

„Mmm … heute etwas später."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja. Aber für jetzt, habe ich etwas zu tun.", sagte Tom und stand auf.

„Oh. Okay, dann… ein Kuss?"

Tom lächelte und lehnte sich herunter um Harry einen Kuss zu geben, doch daraus wurden mehrere. Schließlich nahm Tom Harrys Arme von seinem Nacken und legte ihn auf dessen Bauch. „Ich sehe dich später."

„Okay."

Tom kraulte Harrys Ohren ein letztes Mal, dann ging er. Harry seufzte, als er zusah, wie Tom ging und lehnte sich zurück in die Kissen. „Es ist jetzt zu still."

„Ich weiß. Aber das wird es bald nicht mehr sein", sagte Ray und gab Harry die Fernbedienung, damit dieser den Fernseher anschalten konnte. „Du ruhst dich besser aus, solange du kannst."

„Ja", sagte Harry, seinen Bauch liebevoll streichelnd. Er schaute sich um und fixierte Snape, der in den Schatten an der Wand stand. „Sevvie, setzt dich hier rüber", sagte Harry, auf den Platz neben sich klopfend.

Severus runzelte die Stirn, als er sich auf den Weg herüber machte. „Ich darf jetzt auf der Couch sitzen?"

„Ja, aber wenn du etwas tust, das ich nicht mag, sitzt du wieder auf dem Boden."

Severus nickte und saß steif neben Harry auf der Couch.

„Oh, komm schon, entspann dich. Ich beiße nur, wenn ich wütend bin."

Ray schmunzelte. „_Nur_ wenn du wütend bist?"

„Nun, ich tue es auch zu anderen Zeiten, aber ich denke nicht, dass ihr das wissen wollt."

Ray erblasste. „D-Das war nicht, worüber ich geredet habe."

„Nein? Oh nun. Kannst du ‚Den König der Löwen' einlegen?"

**xxx**

Die nächsten Stunden bis zum Abendessen wurden damit verbracht, Disney Filme zu gucken und Harry schlief.

„Wirst du mir meine Überraschung jetzt geben?", fragte Harry Tom während des Dinners.

„Ja. Nach dem Abendessen.", sagte Tom. „Schling dein Essen nicht herunter."

„Aber ich will es haben", schmollte Harry.

„Gedulde dich. Es wird nirgendwo hin verschwinden."

„Fein", sagte Harry, aß seine Fischstäbchen mit Honig ein Wenig schneller.

Als sie aufgegessen waren brachte Tom Harry in sein Büro, um etwas Privatsphäre zu haben.

„Wo ist es?"

„Es ist keine physische Sache", sagte Tom und führte Harry zum Sessel.

„Ist es nicht?"

„Nein."

Harrys Ohren senkten sich leicht. „Oh … nun, was ist es dann?"

„Nun…"

„Ist es groß?"

„Ja. Sogar katastrophal groß." Harrys Ohren hoben sich ein bisschen, doch er sagte nichts. Wartete. Tom nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und stieß ihn wieder aus. „Die letzten Monate hast du offensichtlich etwas gewusst, was vor sich ging und das stimmt. Ich habe viel nachgedacht und ich habe beschlossen … den Krieg aufzugeben."

„Harrys Augen weiteten sich. „Du- du gibst auf?"

„Ja. Ich habe bereits Schritte in diese Richtung unternommen."

„D-Dann waren all diese Meetings…"

Tom nickte. „Das ist es, wofür sie gewesen sind. Ich habe mich mit alten Kontakten getroffen. Alte Gefallen eingefordert. Sie von Verträgen befreit und all das."

„Und deine Todesser?"

„Sie wissen Bescheid. Ich werde sie befreien, ich hoffe, ohne Folgen und Verbindung zu mir. Das dunkle Mal wird verschwinden und sie werden frei sein, zu tun, was sie wollen."

„Du gibst auf? Nach all der Zeit? Nicht, dass ich nicht glücklich bin – begeistert trifft es eher, aber … warum?", rief Harry.

„Ich will nicht wirklich, dass die Zwillinge in einer Welt aufwachsen in der Krieg herrscht oder dass sie wissen, dass ihr Vater ein Mörder ist."

„Du würdest alles für sie aufgeben? Für mich?", fragte Harry mit glitzernden Augen.

„Ja, würde ich. Und tue ich."

Harrys Augen liefen über vor Tränen und er öffnete seine Arme, um Tom eine Umarmung zu geben. „Du bist … ich weiß nicht, was du bist. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du jemals aufgeben würdest."

„Wollte ich nicht, aber die Dinge haben sich geändert", sagte Tom, mit seinen Händen über Harrys Bauch streichend. „Ich habe jetzt etwas zu beschützen." Er hielt kurz inne. „Also…" Er schaute runter auf seine Hände, die Harrys Bauch streichelten. „Ich verstehe jetzt, was ich all die Jahre getan habe. Leute töten… ihre Familien zerstören… Jetzt, da ich selbst eine Familie habe, oder wenn es nur jemand wäre, um den ich mich wirklich sorge… ich kann sehen wie… vollkommen _falsch_ ich lag. Und… es tut mir leid." Er schaute hoch zu Harry, hoffend, dass dieser die tiefere Bedeutung seiner Worte verstehen würde.

Harry schaut herab. „Die Leute werden dir nicht einfach vergeben, nur weil du sagst, dass es dir leid tut. Ich meine, ihre geliebten Menschen sind für immer fort."

„Ich verstehe", wisperte Tom.

„Aber dieses Mal werden ihre Wunden heulen und ich denke alles wird in Ordnung kommen", sagte Harry mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

Tom lächelte zurück. „Ich vermute, sie werden eine Menge Zeit brauchen."

„Oh ja", stimmte Harry zu.

„Nun, sobald Lord Voldemort fort ist, hoffe ich, dass es einfacher wird."

„Wird es. Zumindest bis der nächste Terror aufkommt."

„Ich werde damit nichts zu tun haben."

„Hoffe ich doch", lachte Harry. „So, wie weit bist du schon gekommen?"

„Bis zu dem Punkt, wo ich etwas … Hilfe brauche."

„Von wem?"

Tom runzelte die Stirn. „Dumbledore", sagte er flach.

„Dumbledore? Warum?"

„Nun, der einzige Weg, wie ich Immunität für meine Anhänger bekomme, zumindest für einige von ihnen, ist es, mit dem Ministerium zu kooperieren und ich kann nicht einfach selbst dort rein stürmen."

Ah. Ich verstehe. Also brauchst du Dumbledore als den Mittelsmann."

„Exakt."

„Du sagtest ‚einige von ihnen' warum nicht alle?"

„Weil einige von ihnen… nicht mit mir kooperieren und zu weit in die Dunklen Künste verstrickt sind. Andere mag ich einfach nicht. Also werde ich sie dem Ministerium übergeben, als eine Art… Geschenk oder Tausch, wenn du so willst."

„Huh…", sagte Harry in Gedanken.

„Einer von ihnen sollte Bella sein", fuhr Tom fort. „Aber… du weiß was mit ihr passiert ist." Harry nickte mit zornigem Blick. „Und da soll noch-"

„Wurmschwanz!", unterbrach Harry ihn ungeduldig.

„Ja. Und Macnair und einige andere."

„Du hast das wirklich gut überdacht, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, habe ich.", bestätigte Tom.

„Wow… das ist alles, was ich sagen kann. Das ist… super."

„Dann magst du deine Überraschung?", fragte Tom.

„Ja! Kein Krieg mehr! Kein Sterben mehr und keine Sorgen."

„Exakt. Auf diese Weise können wir uns zurück lehnen und unsere Kitten aufziehen."

Harry kicherte. „Du hast es wieder gesagt."

„Halt die Klappe.", sagte Tom liebevoll und küsste die Seite von Harrys Kopf.

Harry kicherte erneut und kuschelte sich so stark er konnte, gegen Tom. „Kein Krieg mehr. Nur Frieden und Ruhe… ich kann es kaum erwarten."

„Ich auch nicht."


	18. Chapter 18

**Kapitel 18:**

Die nächsten paar Wochen fing Tom an zu bemerken, dass Harry immer und immer öfter verschwand, als Raymond und Severus. (A.d.Ü.: Das Ende dieses Satzes hab ich im Englischen ehrlich gesagt nicht wirklich verstanden XP)

„Lass ihn einfach.", sagte Tom eines Nachmittags, als ein besorgter Ray herein kam, mit der Neuigkeit, dass niemand wusste, wo sich Harry aufhielt. „Er ist wahrscheinlich in seinem Nest. Bereitet sich vor."

„Ist er?"

Tom nickte. „Ja. Ich hab ihn kürzlich gesehen, wie er deine Bettdecke aus deinem Raum genommen hat.

„Also dahin ist sie verschwunden. Ich dachte die Hauselfen würden sie sauber machen."

„Nope. Es war Harry."

„Ich dachte, er wäre damit fertig."

„Anscheinend nicht."

„Ja. Nun. Ich werde weiter nach ihm Ausschau halten. Wir müssen in Alarmbereitschaft sein."

„Danke Raymond."

Ray nickte und ging.

Keine Minute später lugte erst ein Paar Ohren und dann ein Kopf um die Ecke. Tom schaute auf und dann zurück auf seine Papiere, dann schaute er ein weiteres Mal auf. „Harry?" Die grünen Augen blinzelten ihn an und starrten weiter auf ihn. „Brauchst du irgendetwas?" Harry zog seinen Kopf zurück und tauchte, nervös herum zappelnd, im Türrahmen auf. „Was ist los?", fragte Tom, sich aufsetzend.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, trat steif in den Raum und stoppte vor dem Schreibtisch.

„Sind es die Zwillinge?"

Erneut schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf, kam dann um den Tisch herum, nahm Toms Hand und zog leicht daran.

Tom verstand den Hinweis und stand auf. „Willst du mir etwas zeigen?"

Harry sagte nichts, sondern führte ihn nur aus dem Büro, die Halle herab, wo sie stehen blieben, und schaute zu Tom hoch.

„Ist es hier drin?", fragte Tom verwirrt.

Harry sagte wieder nichts und öffnete die Tür zur Bücherei. Er schritt vorbei an den leeren Tischen, zum Ende der Buchreihen und führte Tom die Reihe entlang. Harry ging einige Schritte weiter und stoppte, schaute zurück auf Tom, dann ging er weiter. Das tat Harry einige Male, wanderte durch das Labyrinth von Bücherregalen. Obwohl Tom sich fragte, wo sie hingingen, blieb er klugerweise leise.

Schließlich blieb Harry im hinteren Teil der Bibliothek, zögerte, sie Toms Hand los, drehte sich um und schaute hoch zu diesem. Dann drehte Harry sich wieder um, ging an der Wand entlang in eine dunkle Ecke.

In diesem Moment realisierte Tom, was Harry ihm zeigte. Sein Nest.

Harry ordnete sanft einige Dinge um und legte sich dann auf die vielen Gegenstände, die er im gesamten Haus gefunden hatte.

Tom näherte sich Harry leise und kniete sich an seine Seite. „Das ist der Ort, wo du dich versteckt hast, huh? Es ist ein schöner Platz." Harry glühte vor Stolz. „Warum zeigst du ihn mir?"

Harry wand sich leicht. „Ich wollte nicht. Etwas in mir will die Sachen packen und auf der Stelle umziehen. Ich sollte dir das nicht zeigen, zumindest, denke ich nicht so. E-Es ist kompliziert."

„Das ist die Katze in dir", sagte Tom verständnisvoll.

„Ja, vermutlich. Aber unsere Kitten werden bald kommen. Ich kann es fühlen und ich weiß, ich kann sie nicht alleine zur Welt bringen, also…"

„Hast du mir dein Nest gezeigt", beendete Tom und Harry nickte. Tom kraulte sanft Harrys Ohr. „Du hast etwas sehr mutiges getan. Ich bin stolz auf dich."

Harry schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln und schaute auf seine Hände. Tom konnte sehen, dass Harry ein wenig Ruhelos war, sicher aber zurück hielt.

„Du hast bald gesagt. Wie bald?"

„Sehr bald", antwortete Harry, mit seinen Hände über seinen Bauch streichelnd. „Sie bewegen sich immer mehr."

„Ich werde Albert sagen müssen, dass er sich bereit halten soll", sagte Tom nachdenklich. Harry nickte zustimmend, während er mit einem Teil eines Lakens spielte.

„Ich werde es Raymond und Severus sagen müssen, wo du bist." Harrys Kopf schoss alarmiert nach oben. „Nein!" Tom zuckte zurück. „Nicht genau wo, nur der ungefähre Ort. Hier in der Bibliothek. So wissen die Beiden, wo du bist, wenn du irgendetwas brauchst."

Harry dachte für eine Minute nach. „Okay. Ich denke, ich kann damit umgehen."

„Gut." Tom bewegte sich, sodass er direkt neben lag. „Hm. Es ist bequemer als ich dachte."

Harry kicherte, fühlte wie er sich entspannte. „Nicht wahr?"

„Ich könnte hier einschlafen", seufzte Tom, sich bequemer hinlegend.

„Das tue ich immer wieder.", sagte Harry, sich mehr zurücklegend.

„Ich kann verstehen warum. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du dieses ganze Zeug hast."

„Ich weiß. Ich habe einfach angefangen zu sammeln und konnte nicht aufhören."

Tom nickte und schaute sich um. Er zupfte am Ärmel eines bekannt aussehenden Shirts und schaute zu Harry auf. Harry errötete, packte das Shirt und stopfte es unter sich. „Du weißt, dass du alles wieder zurück bringen musst, richtig?"

„Ja, weiß ich. Ich freue mich nicht darauf."

Tom gluckste und schaute zu Harry, der seine Augen geschlossen hatte. „Fühlst du dich jetzt ok?"

„Ja. Ich meine, du bist der Vater, also ist es ok, dass du es weißt."

„Gut. Es sei denn, da gibt es noch etwas, dass du mir nicht sagst.", sagte Tom neckend.

„Nein!", rief Harry lachend. „Nur du."

„Okay. Ich gehe nur auf Nummer sicher."

Harry kicherte und kuschelte sich an Toms Seite. „Musst du heute irgendetwas erledigen?"

„Nein.", kam Toms gedämpfte Antwort aus Harrys Nacken. „Absolut garnichts.", sagte er, legte seine Arme um Harrys Taille und zog ihn näher an sich.

„Okay", sagte Harry müde, kuschelte sich an Tom und beide schliefen ein.

**xxx**

Nach diesem Tag verfiel die beiden in eine Rutine. Harry würde in seinem Nest bleiben und Ray und Severus vor der Bücherei stehen und irgendetwas tun. Harry würde rufen, wenn er etwas bräuchte, sie würden es für ihn auf dem Tisch stehen lassen und Harrys würde kommen, es sich holen und dann wieder verschwinden. Nur Tom war es erlaubt, zum Nest zu kommen und manchmal leistete er Harry bei einem Mittagsschlaf Gesellschaft, wenn er nichts zu tun hatte.

Es war vier Tage, nachdem sich diese Rutine eingespielt hatte, dass Komplikationen auftraten.

Harry schritt die Gänge in der der Bibliothek entlang, nippte glücklich an seinem Glas Milch, dass Ray ihm gebracht hatte, als ein stechender Schmerz ihn durchfuhr. Er ließ das Glass fallen, es zerbrach und Milch breitete sich überall aus. Seine Hand umklammerte seine Bauch. Harry keuchte vor Schmerz und hielt sich fest, bis der Schmerz abgeklungen war. Was _zur Hölle war das?,_ dachte er. _Sind die Zwillinge in Ordnung?_ Er begann seinen Bauch abzutasten, und als eines der Kinder trat, seufzte er erleichtert.

Harry fühlte etwas Nasses seine Oberschenkel herunterlaufen und seine Hosen durchnässen. _Oh Gott. Das ist keine Milch._ Harry wusste nicht wie, doch er wusste, dass seine Fruchtblase geplatzt war. „Ray", rief er, versuchend, vorläufig nicht in Panik zu geraten, als er vorsichtig um das zerbrochene Glas herum und zu seinem Nest ging. Egal wie oft sie das geübt hatten, plötzlich hatte er keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte.

„Ja?", kam Rays Antwort.

„Ray!", schrie Harry alarmiert, als eine neue Welle des Schmerzes ihn überrollte.

Das Scharren von zwei Stühlen über dem Boden war zu hören. „Harry, was ist?"

„RAY!", schrie er, als er sich der Schmerz verdoppelte. „H-HOL TOM!"

Ray hörte fast auf zu atmen, als er realisierte, was passierte, dann sprang er auf. „Severus, geh zu ihm, ich werde Tom holen." Er sah das nicken kaum, als er durch die Tür und die Halle zu Tom Büro hinab rannte.

„Raymond? Was ist los?", fragte Tom, von seinen Papieren aufschauend.

„Harry-", keuchte Ray außer Atem. „Harry bekommt die Wehen!"

Toms Augen weiteten sich und er stand ruckartig auf, stieß sich dabei sein Knie an seinem Schreibtisch. „Fuck!", stieß er aus. Rays Augenbrauen wanderten schockiert nach oben, doch er verbarg dies schnell; Tom war nicht der Typ dafür, die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Tom rauschte an Ray vorbei und durch die Tür, hinter sich rufend: „Bring Albert hier rüber."

Ray nickte sich selbst zu. „Richtig. Albert", und beeilte sich, den Heiler zu holen.

Tom erreichte die Bibliothek und hörte augenblicklich Schreie aus dem hinteren Bereich. „TOM!"

„Ich komme!", rief dieser und rannte die bekannte Route zu Harrys Nest entlang. Dort ankommend, sah er Harry, vornüber gebeugt, seinen Bauch umklammernd, mit Severus an seiner Seite.

Harry schaute auf und keuchte mit vor Schmerz zusammen gekniffenen Augen. Als der Schmerz verging, öffnete Harry seine Augen. Er streckte seine Hand nach seinem Mann aus. „Tom", wimmerte er.

„Ich bin genau hier", sagte Tom, die nach ihm ausgestreckte Hand ergreifend.

„Die Wehen haben einen Abstand von fünf Minuten.", sagte Severus. „Sie wollen heraus kommen, und zwar jetzt."

Tom nickte. „Albert ist auf dem Weg, Liebling, okay?"

„Allie?"

„Ja. Halt noch etwas durch."

Harry nickte, dann zwang er sich einige Minuten langsam zu atmen, bevor die Schmerzen ihn wieder überrollte, weinte, als eine weitere Welle des Schmerzes ihn traf. Er drückte Toms Hand fest.

„Es wird alles in Ordnung kommen", versuchte Tom ihn zu beruhigen.

„In Ordnung?! Versuch _du_ mal das durchzuhalten", schnappte Harry ihn an und sank wieder zusammen.

„Drei Minuten", sagte Severus.

„In Ordnung. Wo zur Hölle ist Albert", fragte Tom.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, um diesen zu klären. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich angefahren habe."

„Es ist in Ordnung", sagte Tom, Harrys Hand küssend.

„Tom!"

Tom hob seinen Kopf und schaute zur linken Seite, wo er wusste, dass der Anfang der Bibliothek lag. „Hier hinten Albert. Geh zum Ende, dann links, rechts, rechts, links und dann den Gang entlang."

Einen Moment waren Schritte und Albert kam um die Ecke, mit Ray hinter sich. Albert beurteilte die Situation mit Interesse und begann dann mit der Arbeit. „Wie weit liegen die Abstände auseinander?"

„Drei Minuten", wiederholte Severus, als Harry von einer weiteren Welle von Wehen überrannt wurde.

„Wow. Diese Beiden wollen wirklich heraus kommen."

„Ohne Scherz", keuchte Harry. „Hi Allie."

„Hallo Harry. Wie geht es dir?"

„Nicht schlecht", sagte Harry durch zusammengebissene Zähne, als ihn eine weitere Wehe durchfuhr.

„Zwei Minuten."

„In Ordnung. Ich brauche heißes Wasser und viele Handtücher.", sagte Albert, einige Dinge die er mitgebracht hatte, aus der Tasche holend.

„Ich hole sie", sagte Ray, auf springend und aus der Bibliothek rennend. Niemand stoppte ihn, um ihm zu sagen, dass sie sie auch hätten herbei zaubern können. Sie waren alle zu aufgeregt.

Tom bemerkte, dass es eng wurde und drehte sich zu Severus um. „Hilf mir das zu bewegen", sagte er, Harrys Hand los lassend und seinen Zauberstab hervor holend. Zusammen bewegten sie ein Bücherregal um mehr Platz zu haben. Tom nahm ein paar der Kissen und Decken und bewegte sie, sodass das Nest ausgebreiteter war und Harry es sich bequemer machen konnte. Außerdem war nun mehr Platz vorhanden um zu arbeiten.

Während sie darauf wartete, dass Ray mit Wasser und Handtüchern kam. Sie bereiteten aus den Dingen im Nest eine behelfsmäßige Wiege vor, in die sie die Zwillinge legen konnten, sobald diese geboren wären und zogen Harry seine Hose und Unterwäsche aus und legten eine Decke über ihn, um seine untere Hälfte zu verbergen.

„Spreiz deine Beine, es wird gegen die Schmerzen helfen.", sagte Albert und Harry tat, wie ihm befohlen. Harry seufzte und legte sich, nach einer weiteren Wehe, zurück.

„Sie haben sich beruhigt", sagte Severus, auf seine Taschenuhr herb schauend.

„Warum? Was ist los? Ist etwas passiert?", fragte Harry angsterfüllt.

„Nichts", sagte Albert beruhigend. „Kinder zu gebären braucht seine Zeit. Sie werden bald wieder anfangen."

„Oh. Ok. Also ist nichts mit ihnen passiert?"

„Nein. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Es ist als ob … sie sich ausruhen, ihre Kraft zurück gewinnen, bis sie wieder anfangen können zu pressen."

„Oh." Harry erbleichte.

„Ich bin zurück", sagte Ray, einen großen Korb Handtücher tragend. Er nahm die Handtücher aus dem Korb und füllte es mit seinem Zauberstab mit Wasser.

„Erhitze es noch nicht, wir brauchen es gerade nicht.", sagte Albert.

Ray nickte und kniete sich neben Harry. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Ich bin in Ordnung. Die Schmerzen klingen langsam ab. Fürs Erste zumindest."

„Gut. Also … was jetzt?"

„Jetzt", sagte Albert, sich auf seine Ferse zurück setzend. „warten wir."

**xxx**

Die nächsten sechs Stunden kamen die Wehen immer wieder und weckten Harry aus seinem Schlaf, nur damit er danach wieder einschlief. Die Männer um ihn herum redeten leise über verschiedene Dinge, versuchten die Zeit zu füllen, bis die Zwillinge bereit waren, heraus zu kommen.

Tom lag neben Harry, hielt immer noch dessen Hand und hatte die Andere auf Harrys Bauch liegen, fühlend, dass seine Kinder sich darin bewegten. Er sprang auf, als Harrys Augen sich schlagartig öffneten, er sich auf setzte und seinen Bauch krampfhaft umklammerte.

„Oh Gott, das tut weh", sagte Harry, sich zurück legend und die Augen schließend.

„Ich weiß, dass es weh tut, aber es wird bald vorbei sein", sagte Tom. Harry lächelte, dann schrie er wieder vor Schmerz auf.

„Sie nähern sich wieder", sagte Severus.

„Ahhh!", schrie Harry wieder, dann kniff er seine Augen krampfhaft zusammen. „Es tut weh", sagte er und weinte wieder. Harry erstarrte einen Moment, dann schrie er umso lauter.

„Was passiert gerade?", fragte Tom, sich aufsetzend.

Alber checkte Harrys Bauch. „Sie steigen herunter."

„Was?", fragte Ray ungläubig.

„Sie suchen nach einem Weg nach draußen.", erklärte Albert.

„Oh."

Harry keuchte zwischen zwei Wehen und starrte Tom böse an. „Das ist deine Schuld", scharrte er, dann sank er wieder vor Schmerz in sich zusammen. Tom blinzelte verwirrt, nicht in der Lage, zu verstehen, warum er angeschrien wurde.

„Okay Harry", sagte Albert, seine Utensilien und seine Hände desinfizierend. „Ich werde eine Prozedur vollziehen, um die Zwillinge heraus zu bekommen, okay?"

Harry nickte. „Okay", sagte er schwach.

Albert nickte und machte einen Schnitt in das Laken, welches Harrys Bauch verdeckte. Albert legte ein Handtuch, das in heißes Wasser getaucht worden war, über Harrys Bauch, um die Schmerzen zu erleichtern und legte einen Betäubungszauber über den Bereich. „In Ordnung, bist du bereit?"

„Ja."

Albert entfernte das Handtuch, legte es bei Seite, nahm sein Skalpell zur Hand und lehnte sich nach vorn, um den Einschnitt zu machen.

Harry sah das Messer und geriet in Panik. „W-Warte!"

Albert hielt inne und schaute fragend auf ihn herunter.

„Ist wird sie nicht verletzen, richtig?"

„Nein. Ich werde nur eine Öffnung für sie machen, da du nicht die … richtigen Körperteile für eine Geburt hast."

Harry errötete und nickte. Dann schaute er weg, als Albert mit der Prozedur fort fuhr. Er winselte, als er etwas gegen seinen Bauch drücken fühlte, doch er weigerte sich, hinzusehen.

„Wenn ich dir Bescheid sage, möchte ich, dass du presst, okay?", sagte Albert.

„okay.", sagte Harry und schaute hoch zu Tom, der leicht erblasst war. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Tom schaute auf ihn hinab. „Ja. Es ist okay."

„Kannst du sie sehen?"

„Nein", sagte Tom. _‚Nur eine Menge Blut'_, dachte er, als er es überall auf Alberts Handschuhen sah. Tom fühlte ein Stupsen an seiner Hand und schaute erneut runter.

„Du wirst hier nicht auf mir zusammenklappen, oder?", witzelte Harry leicht.

„Nein. Ich werde nicht zusammenklappen.", lächelte Tom.

„Gut", keuchte Harry und begann die Hand des anderen fest zu drücken, als eine weitere Wehe kam.

„Okay. Press!", sagte Albert und Harry gehorchte. „Nochmal. Press!"

„Ahhhhhh!", schrie Harry vor Schmerz, als er fester presste. „Ich werde dich töten!", schrie er Tom an, als er dessen Hand fest umklammerte.

„In Ordnung", stimmte Tom zu, nicht wirklich wissen, was er da zustimmte. „Du machst das gut."

„Sie sind fast da", sagte Albert. „Press."

„ich glaube, ich werde krank", sagte Ray, der ein wenig grün im Gesicht war, doch er trat trotzdem ein Bisschen näher. „Ich sehen einen Kopf!", sagte Ray aufgeregt und Tom trat herüber um es zu sehen.

„Noch ein Mal Harry."

Harry presste hart, schrie laut, bis ein lautes Weinen die Luft erfüllte.

„Und … es ist ein Junge."

Harry lachte vor Freude, als Albert das Baby hoch hielt, damit er es sehen konnte. „Es ist unser Sohn", sagte Harry zu Tom.

„Ja. Ist es", sagte Tom, Harrys Hand küssend.

Albert nahm das Baby an sich und durchschnitt die Nabelschnur, dann reichte er das Neugeborene an Severus weiter, der es säuberte, währen Albert sich bereit machte, das nächste Baby heraus zu holen. „Noch ein Mal Harry." Harry nickte und machte sich bereit. „Okay. Press." Harry presste und presste mehrmals, bis ein zweites Weinen die angespannte Luft um sie herum erfüllte. „Und hier ist eure Tochter.", sagte Albert, das Mädchen hoch haltend.

„Sie ist so klein", flüsterte Harry erschöpft.

„Mädchen tendieren dazu, kleiner zu sein als Jungs, aber sie wird wachsen", sagte Albert, bevor er die Nabelschnur erneut durchtrennte und das Baby an Ray weiter gab.

„Dieses hier hat ein großartiges Paar Lungen", kommentierte er, als er sie zu Severus rüber brachte, um sie zu säubern.

Harry lachte und schaute liebevoll in Toms Augen. „Sie sind da."

„Ja, das sind sie", sagte Tom und versuchte, die Zwillinge über Alberts Schulter zu sehen.

„In Ordnung", sagte Albert, mit seinem Zauberstab schnippend und das ganze Blut entfernend. „Du bist vollkommen versiegelt. Und Gesund. Ich werde eure Zwillinge durchecken und dann können sie ihre Mommy und ihren Daddy treffen."

„Danke Allie."

„Kein Problem. Ich bin froh, dass ich bei so einem außergewöhnlichen Moment dabei sein konnte.", sagte dieser und ging, um die Neugeborenen zu untersuchen.

„Ich fühle mich so leer", sagte Harry, eine Hand auf seinen fast flachen Bauch legend.

„Du siehst leer aus", sagte Tom mit einem Lächeln. Er schaute auf, als er Albert mit einem Bündel in den Armen sah.

„Sind sie in Ordnung?", fragte Harry, sich aufsetzend, um Tom zu helfen.

„Vollkommen gesund, mit zehn Finger und Zehen … mit ein paar wenigen Zusätzen."

Harrys Ohren schossen nach oben. „Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung mit ihnen?"

Albert schüttelte seinen Kopf mit einem Glucksen. „Sieh selbst", sagte er und legte ein blaues Bündel in Harrys Arme, während Ray das Pinke in Toms legte.

Harry keuchte und schaute runter auf seinen Baby Jungen. „Er hat meine Ohren!", stieß er aus, seine eigenen braunen Ohren zuckten, als er zu seinem kleinen Mädchen schaute und sah, dass sie diese ebenfalls hatte.

„Auch kleine Schwänze", sagte Ray glücklich.

„Ich vermute, wir wissen, von wem sie das haben", sagte Tom ehrfürchtig.

Harry lächelte und nickte. „Sie sind wunderschön." Tom nickte, benommen auf seine Tochter runter schauend.

„Ja. Es ist nur … ich wusste, dass sie dort drin waren und sie heraus kommen würden, aber … es ist trotzdem…"

„Schockieren?"

„Ja. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich jemals ein Baby im Arm halten würde. Mein Baby", sagte er und schaute zu Harry rüber, der lächelte. „Unser Baby. Babies.", korrigierte er, die kleinen Ohren auf dem Kopf seines Sohnes mit einer Fingerspitze berührend.

Harry lächelte, lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Toms Brust und legte das blaue Bündel in seinen Armen so, dass er direkt neben seiner Schwester lag. Zusammengekuschelt schliefen sie so leise, zufrieden und ruhig wie sie konnten. Harry lächelte breiter, den Tränen nahe. „Willkommen auf der Welt, Raja und Felix."


	19. Chapter 19

**Kapitel 19:**

Hermine saß in ihrem Zimmer im Hauptquartier und las eines der Bücher, das sie sich ausgeliehen hatte, als sie hörte, dass ihr Name gerufen wurde.

„Hermine!"

„Hier drüben Ron!"  
„Hermine", ertönte Rons Stimme, immer lauter werdend. „Hermine!"

„Ron, beruhige dich, ich bin genau hier", sagte Hermine, ihr Buch schließend und den Jungen in ihrem Türrahmen böse anstarrend.

Er ignorierte ihre Blicke und hielt einen Umschlag hoch. „Er ist von Harry."

Hermine stand auf schnappte sich den Brief aus Rons Hand und das Schreiben das ganz oben lag. „Das ist nicht Harrys Handschrift."

„Ist es nicht?"

Sie verdrehte ihre Augen. „Komm schon Ronald. Du kennst Harry seit sieben Jahre. Man sollte annehmen, dass du seine Handschrift kennst." Ron schaute weg und murmelte etwas Unverständliches. „Es ist wahrscheinlich von Tom."

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Weasley und Ms. Granger,_

_ich weiß, Harry hat versprochen euch zu schreiben, sobald die Zwillinge geboren werden, doch er ruht sich momentan aus und hat nicht die Zeit zu schreiben. Er ist eine Menge auf den Beinen gewesen und das fordert jetzt seinen Preis, also habe ich diesen Job übernommen. Zum größten Teil auf Harrys Bitte hin… und ich muss zugeben, dass ich es euch auch erzählen will._

_Es hat lange gedauert. Harry bekam die Wehen irgendwann in den frühen Morgenstunden, ich kann mich nicht erinnern. Ich denke nicht, dass ich auf die Zeit geachtet habe. Ich war in meinem Büro, doch Raymond und Severus waren in der Bibliothek, wo Harry sich befand. Oh, ich habe es euch ja gar nicht erzählt. Ich habe herausgefunden wo Harrys Nest war. Es war im hinteren Teil der Bibliothek, versteckt in einer Ecke. Wie auch immer. Um 10:48 nachts, am Mittwoch den 17. August wurde Felix Sirius Riddle geboren, mit 3,71 Kilogramm Gewicht und einer Größe von 51,3cm__. Und um 10:52 nachts wurde Raja Molly Riddle geboren, mit 3,60 Kilogramm Gewicht und einer Größe von 51,7cm. Die Zwillinge sind beide vollkommen gesund und haben alle 10 Finger und Zehen. Sie haben natürlich geschrien als sie geboren wurden und sie haben zweifellos ein Paar gut funktionierender Lungen. Sie sind voll und ganz perfekt._

_Wie ihr auf dem Foto, welches ich mit dem Brief zusammen geschickt habe, sehen könnt, haben sie ein paar kleine Zusätze. Sie haben kleine Katzenohren und ihre Schwänze sind fast gänzlich von den Tüchern verdeckt. Auf ihnen ist noch kein Fell, deshalb sind sie noch ausschließlich kleine Stücke Fleisch auf ihren Köpfen und ein längeres für ihren Schwanz (A.d.Ü.: Boa Tom ist so eklig), doch es sollte in ein paar Wochen oder so wachsen. Von dem, was ich von den kleinen Büscheln Haar auf ihren Köpfen erkennen kann, ist es schwarz, so wie bei Harry und mir. Sie sehen absolut gleich aus, mit Ausnahme ihrer Augen. Sie haben beide Heterochromie. Bei Felix ist das rechte Auge blau und das linke Grün und bei Raja ist es umgekehrt, rechts grün und links blau. Sie sind beide vollkommen in Ordnung, sie sind genauso geboren worden. Es war ein Schock für uns, doch wir lieben sie trotzdem. Harry liebt es zu sagen, dass sie und beide in sich tragen. Ich mag es auch, so zu denken, doch nicht alles von mir, wenn ihr versteht was ich meine._

_Harry ist auch in Ordnung, nur ein wenig müde und verkriecht sich in seinem Nest. Er wird es brauchen. Wir beide brauchen es, nach Meinung von Albert, der Heiler, den ihr getroffen habt, als ihr hier ward. Wir sind so froh, dass die Zwillinge endlich da sind, doch wir freuen uns nicht auf die Tage ohne Schlaf. Aber das ist ein Teil des Pakets, also werden wir das irgendwie hinbekommen. Harry hat sich die ersten Tage geweigert die Zwillinge aus seinem Nest raus zu holen, doch wir haben sie endlich hoch ins Kinderzimmer gebracht und alles hat sich fürs erste beruhigt. Das einzige Problem momentan ist, dass Harry mich aus dem Kinderzimmer aussperrt, aber ich denke, das ist nur sein Instinkt die Zwillinge zu beschützen. Es wird sich sicher bald legen. Hoffe ich._

_Ich habe gefaselt. Tut mir leid, ich tue so etwas normalerweise nicht, doch ich kann nicht anders. Das wars fürs erste. Harry wird euch schreiben, wenn er ausgeruhter ist. Es tut mir leid, dass der Brief erst so spät kommt, wir halten euch auf dem neusten Stand._

_Mit freundlichen grüßen_

_Tom Riddle_

_P.S.: Da ist ein Brief zu diesem hinzugefügt, wie ihr wahrscheinlich bemerkt habt. Wenn ihr diesen Dumbledore übergeben würdet, wäre das sehr nett._

Hermine quietschte, als sie den Brief zu Ende gelesen hatte und hob die Fotos auf. „Oh! Sie sind so süß!"  
„Ich wünschte, ich hätte da sein können", sagte Ron, das Foto, das ihm vom Hermine gereicht wurde, nehmend.

„Ich auch. Schau, ich kann ihre Ohren sehen!", sagte sie, darauf zeigend.

„Ja. Schau, ihre Augen."

Sie machten immer wieder „ooh" und „ahh", beim Anblick der Fotos, bis keine mehr da waren.

„Tom erscheint wirklich wie ein glücklicher Vater aus. Sehr aufgeregt", sagte Hermine, den Brief erneut hochhebend und analysierend.

„Ohne Scherz. Er hat immer weiter und weiter gemacht."

„Oh, sch", sagte Hermine, lächelte aber, weil sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte.

„ich frage mich, warum er Dumbledore schreibe", sagte Ron, den Brief von Hermine nehmend. „Ich dachte er hasst ihn."

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber wir sollten es ihm geben. Ist er da?"

„Nein. Er sollte aber bald zu einem Meeting kommen."

„In Ordnung. Wir werden es ihm geben und allen die guten Neuigkeiten verkünden."

**xxx**

„…und das sind die Fotos, die mit dabei waren. Link ist Felix Sirius und rechts ist Raja Molly."

„E-Er hat seine Tochter nach mir benannt?", fragte Mrs. Weasley, auf die Fotos herunter schauend.

„Sieht so aus", sagte Ron mit einem Grinsen. „Sirius auch."

Mrs. Weasley schaute auf das Foto der Zwillinge und brach prompt in Tränen aus. Mr. Weasley kam augenblicklich um sie zu beruhigen. „E-Er hat sie…", heulte sie.

„Sie sehen wie gesunde Babies aus", sagte Tonks, über Remus Schulter gelehnt, auf die Fotos schauend. „Ihre Augen sind trotzdem ein wenig seltsam."

„Das ist lustig, wenn es von dir kommt", scherzte Charlie und Tonks streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

„Ich denke, es macht sie einzigartig", sagte Hermine.

„Ja, aber man sollte trotzdem meinen, dass Ohren und Schwänze sie einzigartig genug machen würden. Man musste das auch noch mit rein werfen.", sagte Ron.

„Ja… aber sie sind trotzdem süß."

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass sie es nicht wären", lachte Ron. „Armer Harry, nicht mal seine Kinder können normal sein."

Alle lachten.

„Wer ist der Heiler, der hier erwähnt wird?", fragte Remus.

„Oh, Albert? Er ist Toms alter Freund aus der Schule.", antwortete Hermine.

„Hmm… Albert Mitchell, Slytherin. Ich erinnere mich an ihn. Sehr talentiert.", murmelte Dumbledore nachdenklich. „Er war früher immer mit Tom zusammen und seiner Gang, doch er ist nie wirklich zu ihm übergelaufen."

„Er wird nicht in Schwierigkeiten geraten, oder?"

„Nein, Ms. Granger. Er war nur dort, um Harry mit seiner Schwangerschaft zu helfen. Das ist es, was Heiler tun.", sagte Dumbledore, den Brief senkend.

„Gut, denn er ist sehr nett und nun, er hat offensichtlich Toms Anerkennung gewonnen, wenn er ein ‚Freund' ist."

„Wo ist auf diesem hier?", fragte Bill. „Es sieht aus wie Wäsche."

„Oh. Ich denke, das ist sein Nest. Tom hat gesagt, dass es in der Bücherei war.", sagte Ron.

„Sein Nest?"

„Ja. Katzen bauen Nester, wenn sie Junge bekommen", sagte Hermine. „Harry macht da keinen Unterschied."

„Ohhh. Ich verstehe."

„Ms. Granger. Dieser Brief sagt aus, dass ein Brief für mich dabei war?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Oh ja.", sie zog den Brief aus ihrer Gesäßtasche. „Hier ist er Professor."

„Danke.", sagte er freundlich und setzte sich zurück um den Brief zu lesen.

„Wofür schreibt er Dumbledore?", flüsterte Charlie Ron zu, der mit den Schultern zuckte.

Das leise Gequatsche hörte auf, in Erwartung von Dumbledores Reaktion auf das, was im Brief stand. Als er den Brief las, schossen Dumbledores Augenbrauen vor Überraschung nach oben und ein Lächeln bildete sich in seinen Mundwinkeln. Schließlich legte er den Brief nieder.

„Was stand drin?", stieß Ron aus. Hermine warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. „I-Ich meine", errötete er und duckte seinen Kopf. „Können Sie uns sagen, was Tom geschrieben hat?"

Dumbledore faltete seine Hände zusammen und behielt seine Augen auf das Papier gerichtet, bevor er sie hob. „Es schein", begann er, seine Augen funkelten verrückt. „dass ich eine Antwort auf deine Frage habe, Arthur. Ab diesem Moment gibt es Lord Voldemort nicht mehr."

Ein kollektives Keuchen erfüllte den Raum und Gespräche und Gespräche brachen aus.

„Was?"

„Wie kann das sein?"

„Ist etwas passiert?"

„Ist es wirklich vorbei?"

„Was bedeutet das?"

Die anderen waren vor Schock verstummt.

„Professor. G-Gibt er auf?", fragte Hermine und verfiel in Schweigen, um die Antwort zu hören.

„Das ist korrekt Ms. Granger. Voldemort oder Tom Riddle, wie er sich jetzt entschieden hat, sich zu nennen, gibt den Krieg auf."

Beifall und Rufe, die noch im nächsten Haus gehört worden wären, wenn keine Schutzzauber aktiv wären, schallten durch das Haus. Nach Jahren des Lebens in Furch, erblühte Hoffnung in den Herzen von vielen und Tränen wurden von allen im Raum vergossen.

„Es ist ein Trick!", rief Moody, eine Hand auf den Tisch schlagend. „Er lässt uns unseren Schutz senken, damit er uns angreifen kann!"  
„Oh, halt die Klappe Mad-Eye. Kannst du nicht einmal glücklich sein", schnappte Mrs. Weasley.

„Es ist eine Falle, ich sage es euch", grollte er.

„Nein, Alastor, ist es nicht", sagte Dumbledore. „Dieses Papier wurde in Wahrheitsserum getränkt. Er könnte nicht lügen, während er dies geschrieben hat. Das Krieg ist wahrhaftig vorbei."

Moody blickte finster auf den Tisch, während alle anderen erneut Beifall klatschten. „Was will er? Er wird etwas verlangen."

Alle verstummten bei dieser Frage und schauten zu Dumbledore. „Dort ist tatsächlich eine Liste von Bitten-"

„Ich wusste es!"

Dumbledore hielt seine Hand hoch und Moody stoppte, was eine lange Tirade über Wachsamkeit. „Ich sagte Bitten Alastor, nicht Forderungen."

„Um was bittet er denn?", fragte Remus.

Dumbledore hob den Brief erneut hoch. „Sie sind alle irgendwie machbar, mit ein Bisschen Kooperation.", sagte er. „Er wird den Krieg und seinen Title aufgeben, im Austausch, nicht mehr für seine Taten angeklagt wird und für den Rest seiner Tage alleine gelassen wird, mit seinem Bald-Ehemann und seinen Kindern-"

Die Gruppe brach in wütende Rufe aus, doch Dumbledore hob erneut seine Hand. „Er wird ebenfalls jede Strafe akzeptieren, die er als angemessen empfindet. Er bittet ebenfalls um volle Begnadigung seiner Gefolgsleute, ausgenommen von einigen Auserwählten, die er dem Ministerium übergibt." Dumbledore legte den Brief nieder, faltete seine Hände zusammen und schaute sich um.

„Ist das alles?", fragte Tonks.

„Nun, da ist eine kleine Bitte, zu erlauben, dass seine Kinder nach Hogwarts gehen, wenn sie alt genug sind, aber das ist nicht wirklich ein Problem. Ich werde jedes Kind in meiner Schule erlauben, egal wer dessen Eltern sind."

Alle schauten einander an. „Nun … es klingt nicht … allzu schlecht.", sagte Charlie nachdenklich.

„Ja. Ich meine, er gibt den Krieg auf und akzeptiert eine Strafe."

„Ich danke, das ist Harry zu verdanken", sagte Hermine mit einem Lächeln.

„Klingt danach", stimmte Ron zu.

„Wen übergibt er dem Ministerium?", fragte Remus.

„Hier ist eine Liste mit Namen, doch er akzeptiert auch andere Namen, die nicht darauf sind, aber wir müssen ihm sagen warum."

„Okay. Das ist nicht schlecht", stimmte Mr. Weasley zu. „Auf diese Art und Weise, werden die, die es verdient haben bestraft zu werden, auf ihre gerechte Strafe erhalten."

„Das stimmt, nicht wahr", sagte Dumbledore, sich erhebend. „Ich muss dies zum Minister bringen. Wir haben eine Menge zu diskutieren."

Dumbledore disapparierte und alle anderen feierten.


End file.
